


Sortir avec Draco Malfoy

by TeamTransTrad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy, Banter, Bisexual Harry Potter, Dating Advice, Denial of Feelings, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Matchmaking, Pining, Romance, Texting, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Harry Potter, Translation, Veritaserum
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTransTrad/pseuds/TeamTransTrad
Summary: Draco Malfoy expérimente la romance parmi l'interminable liste d'ex-petits amis de Harry Potter. Avec l'aide des conseils d'experts d’Harry en matière de rencontres, il pourrait bien trouver exactement qui il cherche… (Traduction d’équipe de Dating Draco Malfoy de Queen of Thyme.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 30





	1. Rendez-vous avec Théodore Nott

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dating Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584425) by [QueenofThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme). 



> TeamTransTrad est née sur Twitter de la volonté de contribuer à la visibilité des récits trans dans l'espace francophone. Cette traduction est notre premier projet.  
> Ce chapitre a été traduit par PleursdeJoie et revu et corrigé par toute l'équipe de TeamTransTrad.   
> Bonne lecture !

Harry regarde sans ciller sa baguette qui s’élève vers le ciel écarlate du lit à baldaquin. Il perfectionne ce talent inutile depuis une semaine, réfugié dans son lit pendant les cours pour ne pas être interrompu. C’est la première fois que la baguette dépasse la troisième encoche de la colonne du lit.

— Potter. 

À l’instant où une voix traînante familière frappe les oreilles d’Harry, sa baguette lui retombe en pleine face avec une étincelle superflue. « Désolé », chuchote-t-il en la frottant doucement avec sa main en guise d’excuse. Il se retourne pour foudroyer du regard l’indésirable qui se tient sur le seuil de son dortoir : Drago Malefoy, sa Némésis.

—  Si j’avais su que tu étais en train de t’astiquer la baguette, j’aurais reprogrammé ma visite. 

— Hilarant, Malefoy, rétorque Harry d’une voix impassible. Tu sais que je n’ai pas ce genre d’équipement.

Malefoy fronce son nez mince et pâle. 

— Je ne sais rien de tel.

Harry hausse les épaules.  _ La Gazette du Sorcier  _ a une catégorie entière dédiée exactement à comment Harry Potter a ou « n’a pas » progressé dans sa transition. Avec une mise à jour chaque semaine. Une fois, en cinquième année, les lecteurs ont même eu droit à un schéma explicatif. (Le courrier habituel d’Hermione cette semaine-là était deux fois plus long que d’habitude. Quelque chose au sujet de l’objectification des mineurs.) Bref, Harry avait renoncé depuis longtemps à l’idée d’avoir une vie privée.

Malefoy, ce crétin entêté au nez pointu, ne bouge pas de la porte. Son uniforme est impeccable, comme s’il était repassé entre les cours, mais sa cravate verte de Serpentard est desserrée et expose la peau rougie de son cou.

Harry le fixe ouvertement en attendant qu’il se décide. 

— Tu vas rester là toute la journée ? 

— Peut-être. 

Malefoy passe dans un lent gest théâtral ses doigts minces le long des rainures de l’entrée. 

— C’est un endroit affreusement charmant. 

— Comme tu veux, alors. 

Ce serait plus simple d’utiliser un sort, mais juste pour le côté dramatique, Harry saute de son lit et claque manuellement la porte au visage exaspérant de Drago Malefoy.

Sauf que Malefoy a coincé sa chaussure en cuir parfaitement cirée dans l’embrasure. Il a toujours été rapide. 

— Aurais-tu l’amabilité de m’accorder une audience ? 

— C’est moi, Malefoy, dit Harry en laissant la porte se rouvrir. Laisse tomber les formules d’aristo.

— M’accordes-tu une conversation ?

Harry lève les yeux au ciel et s’écarte. 

— Je vous en  _ prie _ , monsieur Malefoy.

Cela fait un moment qu’ils ne se sont pas chamaillés comme ça. Harry avait supposé que Malefoy s’était adouci pour la 8 e année car ils avaient à peine échangé deux mots depuis le Banquet de bienvenue, mais peut-être qu’il s’était trompé. Peut-être que Malefoy s’était simplement retenu.

Le Serpentard arpente toute la pièce de long en large, ses yeux d’un gris glacé ratissent chaque fenêtre, chaque lampe, jusqu’au moindre recoin. Pour finir, il s’appuie contre la colonne du lit de Ron, le colocataire absent d’Harry. 

— Comme tu le sais dit-il avec désinvolture – ou autant de désinvolture que possible avec un accent traînant aussi snob, tu es trans.

Harry combat l’envie soudaine de pouffer. 

— Oui, étrangement, je le sais.

— Et comme tu le sais également, continue Malefoy – il jette un œil vers la porte et baisse la voix – je suis trans. 

Harry sait que Malefoy est trans depuis la quatrième année quand, dans un moment de solidarité inattendue lors du bal de Noël, il lui avait révélé en privé qu’il avait transitionné avant Poudlard. De plus, ses  _ charmants _ parents avaient oublietté l’ensemble de leur famille et amis afin de présenter leur désormais fils comme le parfait héritier cismâle de la lignée Malefoy. À cette époque où Harry était encore en train de se battre pour désapprendre à tout le monde son morrinom, cela lui avait été d’un grand réconfort d’avoir quelqu’un qui le comprenait, et il avait naïvement supposé que cela marquait un tournant dans sa relation avec sa Némésis.

Bien sûr, Drago Malefoy étant Drago Malefoy, cela n’avait pas été le cas. La fois suivante où ils s’étaient vus, c’était comme si rien n’avait changé. Les insultes, les sorts et la rivalité demeuraient de mise. Cependant, malgré l’abondant matériel fourni par  _ La Gazette du Sorcier _ , Malefoy ne se moquait jamais de la transidentité d’Harry et rabrouait ses larbins quand ils s’aventuraient à essayer. Harry n’avait jamais pu en conclure si c’était par empathie ou par peur de représailles.

Mais aussi inattendue qu’avait été cette révélation à l'époque, cela n’avait plus rien de nouveau. Harry retourne se jeter sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête. 

— Personne ne t’a jamais dit à quel point ta conversation est fascinante ? 

— Aurais-tu l’aimable obligeance de bien vouloir m’écouter ? 

Harry lance sa baguette en l’air, la rattrape puis la lance à nouveau. Ce n’est pas pareil que la lévitation mais c’est presque aussi satisfaisant. 

— Ça dépend – tu comptes en venir aux faits bientôt ? 

La pique fonctionne et Harry a la joie d’entendre un soupir impatient de Malefoy. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point leur rivalité lui avait manqué. La huitième année avait été jusque-là particulièrement morne.

— Eh bien, dit Malefoy, la voix teintée d’irritation, tu es gay. 

— Bi, corrige Harry.

— Depuis quand ? 

Harry grogne. C’était déjà bien assez d’avoir eu cette conversation avec la Directrice McGonagall il y a trois semaines (ne demandez pas) et maintenant, Malefoy ? 

— Je n’ai pas à sortir avec une fille pour savoir que je suis bi. Mais si tu veux savoir, j’ai été avec des tas de filles. Je suis sorti avec Ginny pendant, genre, cinq mois ! 

— Je n’en ai pas le moindre souvenir.

— Navré, Malefoy. Tu veux que je t’envoie un texto chaque fois que j’ai une touche ?

Ça au moins, ça fait taire Malefoy, au moins pendant une seconde. Mais il ne part pas pour autant, et Harry l’entend marmonner entre ses dents – quelque chose à propos de « moldus », « textos » et « superfétatoire ». Il n’a pas un cours auquel assister, lui ?

— Continue, soupire Harry en réalisant que Malefoy ne partira pas avant d’avoir eu ce qu’il veut. Il laisse sa baguette retomber sur le lit.

— Je suis aussi gay. 

— Ok, dit Harry en choisissant d’ignorer le « aussi » pour que Malefoy le lâche au plus tôt.

— De ce fait, je considérais ces similarités dans mon lit l’autre nuit – 

Harry se dresse en position assise. 

— Dans ton lit ?

À présent qu’il peut voir le visage de Malefoy, il remarque que la rougeur de son cou remonte au bord de ses hautes pommettes.

— … et naturellement, j’en suis venu à la conclusion que le mieux serait que nous – 

— Nous quoi ?

— Potter, dit Malefoy d’une voix traînante en laissant son nom s’étirer davantage que d’habitude – il fait ça quand il est particulièrement irrité, ou en tout cas il le faisait – si tu me laisses achever une phrase, tu sauras. 

— Désolé, répond rapidement Harry, continue.

— _Comme je le disais…_

Les yeux de Malefoy transpercent Harry, le mettant au défi de l'interrompre à nouveau.

— … il semble logique que nous nous donnions un coup de main, toi et moi.

Le cerveau d’Harry se court-circuite. Soit il s’est accidentellement injecté double dose de testostérone cette semaine, soit Drago Malefoy – sa Némésis, ancien Mangemort, fils de Lucius Malefoy et écraseur du visage d’Harry, élitiste Sang-Pur et a-t-il déjà mentionné Némésis ? – lui fait des propositions sexuelles. Il se racle la gorge. 

— Tu veux me  _ donner un coup de main _ ? 

Malefoy hausse les épaules, comme s’il faisait des propositions sexuelles à ses Némésis tous les jours. 

— Oui, mais je pense que ce dont j’ai vraiment besoin, c’est –

— Oui ? 

— D’un entremetteur. J’ai besoin de conseils de… drague. 

Le corps tout entier d’Harry, en état d’alerte – un réflexe combat/fuite (ou baise ?) – s’affaisse devant la déception. 

— Hein ? 

— Personne d’autre que toi et mes parents ne sait que je suis trans et je n’ai aucune envie de sortir avec un type qui ne comprendrait pas. Tu es trans ; tu es sorti avec plein de types ; donc tu dois forcément savoir lesquels valent la peine. 

Le cerveau d’Harry tente de suivre avec difficulté. Malefoy ne lui fait pas de propositions sexuelles mais ce qu’il demande est au moins aussi ridicule, ou plus. 

— Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux sortir avec mes ex ?

— Je ne suis pas si difficile. 

— Tu veux sortir avec mes ex, répète Harry. 

Si seulement quelqu’un d’autre était là pour vérifier qu’Harry n'est pas en train d’halluciner. Parce qu’il a vraiment l’impression d’avoir pris quelque chose de fort. Ou bien c’est un rêve. Ou alors Malefoy le fait marcher. Il doit le faire marcher.

Mais Malefoy croise les bras, menton levé. Toujours fier même dans cette situation ubuesque.

— Oui, et tu vas m’aider.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demande Harry. 

C’est une question parfaitement justifiée, ils sont presque des étrangers l’un pour l’autre ces jours-ci. S’ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes cours – pas que Harry en suive beaucoup – ils ne se verraient pas du tout.

Les lèvres de Malefoy se tordent, son visage se fait amer. 

— Tu ne vas pas m’aider ? Je me suis confié à toi au bal de Noël malgré tout ce que cela m’a coûté –

— Ça t’a coûté quoi ?

— Et maintenant je ne demande qu’une seule chose en retour –

— Je t’ai sauvé la vie !

Les traits durs de Malefoy s’adoucissent. 

— Je n’ai pas oublié, dit-il tout bas.

La chaleur revient malgré lui sur la peau d’Harry, et pas la bonne chaleur ; la chaleur tortueuse, pleine de démangeaisons et de désespoir, que seul le souvenir du Feudeymon peut invoquer. Il laisse le souvenir l’envahir, attentif à ce que le feu ne pouvait pas toucher : le vent frais du vol et la main moite de Malefoy dans la sienne. Lorsque cela passe, Harry balance ses jambes hors du lit et s’assoit sur le bord.

— Tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour trouver un mec.

— Non, acquiesce Malefoy, j’ai besoin de toi pour en trouver un potable.

— Et, commence Harry en faisant attention à garder sa voix légère pour éviter une autre dispute, qu’est-ce que j’y gagne, moi ? 

Malefoy fait un geste vague de la main. 

— Le sentiment du devoir accompli ou quoi que ce soit que vous autres gentils héros aimez tant. 

Harry ricane. Parfois Malefoy est tellement  _ Malefoy _ . Pourtant, il considère la proposition (non-sexuelle). Il a toujours voulu savoir quelle impression ses ex avaient de lui et leurs langues se délieraient sûrement davantage avec sa Némésis… 

— Disons que je t’arrange un rendez-vous avec quelques-uns de mes ex, et je dis pas que je le ferai, mais  _ si _ je le faisais, je veux un rapport complet du rendez-vous et de tout ce qu’ils disent de moi. 

— Si tu veux un compte-rendu exhaustif, tu pourrais aussi bien fouiner sous ta Cape d’invisibilité comme tu sais si bien le faire. 

Un rictus monte aux lèvres d’Harry. Ça, ça pourrait être intéressant. Regarder Malefoy se débattre désespérément avec ses ex tout en découvrant ce qu'ils pensent vraiment de lui ? On dirait un jackpot. Il se lève.

— C'était une plaisanterie, dit Malefoy alors que Harry s'approche de lui.  _ Potter _ , avertit-il en faisant traîner les syllabes, c’était une plaisanterie.

La protestation ne fait qu’élargir le rictus d’Harry. Il tend la main. 

— À prendre ou à laisser. 

Les yeux plissés de Malefoy étudient la main d’Harry. Il marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble douteusement à « enfoiré » puis pousse un long soupir dramatiquement Malefoyen. Leurs yeux se croisent quand ils se serrent la main. 

— Marché conclu. 

Quand ils se séparent, Malefoy se détourne pour partir aussitôt, mais Harry n’en a pas fini. 

— Attends, dit-il au dos de Malefoy, tu as des critères pour que je sélectionne les rendez-vous potentiels ou tu préfères la surprise ?

Malefoy se retourne vers Harry. 

— Il y a combien d’ex parmi lesquels choisir ? 

— Heu… ben…, Harry frotte l’arrière de son crâne, sous ses épais cheveux noirs. Il a essayé de les désépaissir magiquement mais sans grand succès.

— Ne me dis pas que tu es sorti avec tellement de monde que tu as perdu le compte ? 

— Non, bien sûr, ment Harry en essayant frénétiquement de faire les comptes dans sa tête. J’élimine juste mentalement ceux qui ne sont pas dispo pour avoir une meilleure idée de tes possibilités de drague. Il y a aussi des mecs étrangers pour qui les rendez-vous ne seront pas faciles. Évidemment, ils peuvent transplaner mais les joueurs de Quidditch super connus n’ont pas vraiment le temps –

— Oui, d'accord, Potter, dit Malefoy avec un geste de la main dédaigneux. (Harry se détend.) Assez divagué. Choisis n'importe qui. J'ai confiance en ton jugement. 

— Ah bon ? 

Malefoy pivote et sort. 

— Tu sais où me trouver quand tu auras arrangé un rendez-vous, dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

— Ah bon ? 

— Bonne soirée, Potter. 

Harry se laisse tomber sur son lit, soudainement épuisé. Dans quoi s'est-il encore fourré ?

* * *

Trois jours plus tard et grâce aux indications d’Hermione, Harry se dirige vers le dortoir privé de Malefoy, aile Est du château. Il passe devant l’entrée quatre fois avant de remarquer une porte presque invisible – un sort de dissimulation peut-être ? – à côté du portrait d’un sorcier écossais qui se présente comme étant  Glanmore Peakes.

Il sourit poliment au portrait et toque d’un coup léger à la porte.

— Malefoy ?

— Veuillez entrer, monsieur Potter, lui répond une voix moqueuse depuis l’autre côté de la porte.

Harry tourne la poignée et entre, immédiatement  décontenancé  par la chambre immense dans laquelle il met les pieds. Sur le mur opposé, des fenêtres qui montent du sol au plafond donnent sur l a Forêt interdite et inondent l’espace de lumière naturelle. Un lit King Size à quatre colonnes aux draps vert émeraude est calé contre le mur adjacent. Il y a même un tapis vert assorti. Plus près de l’entrée, une coquette table basse et deux fauteuils, verts eux aussi. On dirait une garçonnière de Serpentard.  _ La garçonnière de Malefoy. _

Malefoy, l’occupant de ladite garçonnière, est étendu sur le lit, livres et parchemins éparpillés autour de lui. Il porte son uniforme, mais il a des chaussettes aux pieds et des taches d’encre sur les doigts. Sa baguette levée, il marmonne un sort et ses parchemins  se rassemblent  en une pile bien nette.

Harry traverse la pièce et se penche au-dessus de lui.

— C’est  _ ça _ ton dortoir ?

Malefoy hausse les épaules avec un sourire paresseux.

— J’ai des relations.

— Plus maintenant, relève Harry.

En fait, Harry a même plus de relations que lui maintenant. Alors pourquoi est-ce que lui dort avec Ron dans un dortoir aux lits exigus séparés par une minuscule alcôve avec fenêtre tandis que Malefoy vit comme un prince ?

— Potter, je ne compte plus sur mon père pour obtenir ce que je veux, si c’est ce à quoi tu fais perfidement allusion, dit Malefoy dont le sourire suffisant devient plus exaspérant à chaque seconde. Je crée mes propres relations maintenant.

Harry se demande laquelle de ses relations à Poudlard pourrait lui obtenir une chambre pareille. Il est bien le chouchou de l’autorité suprême, la Directrice McGonagall, mais elle n’autoriserait jamais un tel traitement de faveur, même pour lui. Connaissant Malefoy, il a dû trouver un moyen d’arnaquer un professeur pour cette chambre.

— Si tu es si bien entouré, tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de moi pour t’ organiser des rencards .

Le sourire suffisant de Malefoy s’efface en faveur d’une mine renfrognée familière.

— J’ose croire que tu as une raison de perturber ma pause déjeuner.

Harry ravale ses autres questions au sujet des mystérieuses largesses du dortoir Malefoy. Il connaît les manières de sa Némésis – trop de questions d’un coup et elle se ferme. Pour obtenir des résultats, il faut procéder lentement, le laisser révéler l’information de lui-même. Il acquiesce donc :

— Tu as rendez-vous vendredi soir.

Malefoy glisse du lit – les draps doivent être en soie – et agrippe les épaules d’Harry avec un entrain inhabituel, ses yeux si brillants qu’ils semblent argentés.

— Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas dit plus tôt ?

Les yeux d’Harry se baissent là où les longs doigts de Malefoy se sont enroulés autour de son épaule, à gauche, puis à droite. Malefoy enlève brusquement ses mains, comme s’il venait de réaliser à qui il parlait. À la place, il donne un coup de coude à Harry pour lui indiquer la table basse.

— Assied-toi, Potter.

— Quelle politesse, commente Harry en s’affalant dans l’un des fauteuils. Tu as du thé et des petits gâteaux aussi ?

Malefoy fronce les sourcils en s’asseyant délicatement dans le fauteuil opposé.

— Bien sûr que j’ai du thé.

Il lève sa baguette et  invoque  une théière depuis sa table de chevet tout en sortant manuellement tasses et soucoupes de sous la table basse.

Harry fait la moue.

— Pas de petits gâteaux ? J’aime bien ceux fourrés à la crème.

Malefoy dépose une tasse dans la soucoupe devant Harry avec plus de force que nécessaire.

— C’est qui ?

— L’un des vôtres, en fait, dit Harry tandis que Malefoy sert le thé. Théodore Nott.

La théière tremble dans la main de Malefoy et il renverse du thé sur la soucoupe d’Harry avant de se reprendre. Puis il se sert lui-même, avant de fixer Harry de ses yeux étrécis.

— Toi. Tu es sorti avec Théodore Nott.

Harry lève sa tasse de thé, ignorant la soucoupe, et s’appuie contre le dossier du fauteuil.

— Que dire ? J’ai un faible pour les hommes érudits.

C’est peut-être l’imagination d’Harry, mais il pourrait jurer avoir vu  un tic agiter l’œil de Malefoy.

— Je t’en prie, dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

— Pas si j’en crois mes  _ notes _ .

Malefoy ne réagit pas à ce merveilleux bijou d’humour subtil. Harry étouffe son rire solitaire et autosatisfait en sirotant son thé. Le goût est familier, mais étrange. Il n’a jamais bu un thé pareil. Il prend une autre gorgée, le souvenir de ce goût sur le bout de la langue.

— Il a rompu parce que tu n’arrêtais pas de faire ce jeu de mots ? demande Malefoy d’un air pincé.

— Non, en fait c’est  _ moi _ qui ai rompu avec lui.

Malefoy fronce le nez.

— D’accord, donc il n’est pas assez bien pour toi, mais il sera bien suffisant pour moi ?

Harry pouffe devant le drama irrationnel de Malefoy.

— C’est toi qui voulais sortir avec mes ex. C’est le jeu.

Malefoy renifle mais ne proteste pas davantage, une victoire éclatante pour Harry. Il lève un sourcil.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que Nott et moi sommes compatibles ?

— C’est un Serpentard, tu es un Serpentard. Il est grand, tu es grand.

— Je ne suis pas grand, Potter, réplique Malefoy. Tu es juste tellement  petit  que tu penses que tout le monde est grand.

Harry laisse l’insulte lui passer par-dessus la tête et poursuit. Il a bravé bien pire.

— Théo est très intelligent. Il a un atelier où il reconstruit des artefacts mag-

— Vous l’avez fait dans son atelier, je parie ?

Le thé dégouline de la bouche d’Harry jusque dans sa tasse et il s'empresse de se redresser et de s'essuyer le menton du dos de la main. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, s’efforçant de conserver sa dignité.

— Comme je le disais, j’ai un faible pour les hommes érudits.

La confession indirecte flotte au-dessus d’eux pendant bien trop longtemps. Malefoy prend une gorgée de thé. Harry fait de même. Puis Malefoy. Puis Harry. Et enfin :

— Comment as-tu convaincu Nott d’accepter ça ?

— Je n’ai pas eu à faire beaucoup d’efforts, répond honnêtement Harry.

Il avait coincé Théo dans la bibliothèque pendant le petit déjeuner et la conversation avait duré à peine deux minutes.

— Il t'aime bien.

Malefoy plisse les yeux.

— Nott n’aime personne.  Il nage en permanence dans son angoisse d’adolescent torturé.

Harry penche la tête sur le côté, plongé dans le souvenir de son bref rendez-vous galant. Théo n'était certainement pas si grognon quand il était...

Malefoy fracasse sa tasse dans la soucoupe.

— Quoi que tu penses en ce moment, Potter. Arrête immédiatement.  Je ne veux  _ rien  _ savoir, prends-en bonne note.

— C’était un jeu de mot ?

Malefoy grimace et Harry éclate de rire. C’est vraiment un plaisir de l’agacer, surtout quand Harry a le dessus - quand il a quelque chose que Malefoy veut.

— Tu vas boire un verre avec Théodore aux Trois Balais à 21 h.

— Aux Trois Balais ?

— C'est décontracté. Fréquenté aussi, donc s'il y a un temps mort dans la conversation, le silence ne sera pas trop  gênant.  Et puis le service est rapide et...

— Et il y a plein de place pour que tu te caches sous ta cape.

Harry sourit largement.

— Parfait, non ?

Malefoy lève les yeux au ciel et se laisse aller contre son dossier. Son uniforme reste parfaitement droit, le mouvement ne provoque pas le moindre pli. Sûrement un charme.

Harry vide la dernière goutte du délicieux thé et dépose la tasse sur la soucoupe.

— Ce mélange est excellent. C’est toi qui l’as fait ?

— Non, répond sèchement Malefoy, sans autre explication.

Puis il se lève et retourne à son lit, ramassant en passant ses chaussures.

— Bon, contrairement à toi, j’ai un autre cours, donc, si cela ne te dérange pas…

Harry se lève, déjà irrité par le ton de Malefoy.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

— Potter, tu daignes venir en cours deux fois par semaine, trois fois au mieux, dit Malefoy avec dérision en croisant une jambe sur l’autre pour nouer ses lacets.

La mâchoire d’Harry se serre. Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire qu’il ait raté quelques cours ? Pas comme si ça faisait une différence. Il récolte un Optimal pour chaque devoir, qu’il l’ait rendu ou non.

— Eh bien, en fait, dit-il à Malefoy, j’y vais moi aussi.

— Vraiment ?

Malefoy jette un coup d’œil à Harry avec un sourire en coin.

— Tu as ton livre de Potions ?

Harry croise les bras.

— Non, mais Hermione m’a dit que je pouvais emprunter le sien.

Malefoy lève un sourcil, son sourire s’élargit.

— Potions, c’était ce matin. Cet après-midi, c’est Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Cette petite merde !

— Ha, comme tu es intelligent, crache Harry.

Il se rue vers la porte,  l’ouvre avec force  et part, agitant sa baguette pour que le battant claque avec un fracas satisfaisant.

Il retourne à son dortoir. La Défense contre les forces du Mal peut attendre la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Hermione enfonce son doigt dans l’épaule d’Harry. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle fait ça ?

— Quoi ? finit-il par craquer en relevant la tête.

Il était en train de s’entraîner à la métamorphose informulée en tentant de transformer son assiette de purée en pommes de terre rissolées.

Hermione et Ron échangent un regard – ils font toujours ça.

— Je te demandais juste si tu avais réussi à trouver le dortoir de Drago, dit-elle d’une voix précautionneuse, celle qu’elle utilise uniquement quand Harry est énervé. Cela fait longtemps qu’il ne l’a pas entendue s’adresser à lui autrement.

— Tu faisais quoi dans le dortoir de Malefoy ? demande Ron.

Contrairement à Hermione, sa voix n’a pas changé, mais il fait cette expression qui ressemble à de la pitié et qui l’horripile.

— Ouais, dit Harry à Hermione. Rien, dit-il à Ron.

Ses amis échangent un autre regard.

— Arrêtez ça, murmure-t-il en reportant son attention sur la purée. Il imagine des patates rissolées, ferme les yeux, se concentre sur le sort de métamorphose et-

— Bordel de merde, Harry !

— C’était de la magie informulée  _ et _ sans baguette ?

Harry ouvre les yeux sur des pommes de terre en robe des champs. Il grimace et repousse son assiette. Il déteste les pommes de terre en robe des champs.

* * *

Le vendredi soir, Harry arrive de bonne heure aux Trois Balais, sa cape d’invisibilité en sûreté dans la poche sans fond de son pantalon. Son plan est de boire une ou deux Bièraubeurres en solo mais il aperçoit Malefoy, qui est déj à au comptoir. Il s’assoit avec réticence sur le tabouret voisin.

— Potter, le salue Malefoy sans lever les yeux.

— Malefoy.

Harry commande une Bièraubeurre en observant Malefoy du coin de l’œil. Il porte  une longue robe de sorcier noire boutonnée jusque sous le menton . Il a deux verres vides devant lui et un troisième entre ses mains tremblantes.

— Nerveux ? demande Harry.

— Non, répond immédiatement Malefoy.

Il repose sa Bièraubeurre dans un soupir.

— Si, mais c’est mon premier  rendez-vous , j’ai le droit d’être nerveux.

— Tu n’as jamais  eu de date  ?

— Tu pourrais baisser d’un ton ? siffle Malefoy en regardant par-dessus son épaule. (Personne ne leur prête la moindre attention.) J’ai été occupé.

La barmaid place une Bièraubeurre devant Harry qui l’attrape aussitôt pour se réchauffer les mains.

— Quand tu m’as demandé de l’aide, je me suis douté que tu n’avais pas beaucoup d’expérience mais  tu n’es jamais sorti avec personne  ? Même pas Parkinson ou Zabini ?

— Ne pense même pas à sortir avec mes meilleurs amis, Potter.

Harry tente de cacher son expression au fond de son verre mais en vain. Il n’a jamais été un très bon menteur.

— Tu n’as pas  _ osé _ .

—  On l’a fait u ne fois, Parkinson et moi, avoue Harry en reposant son verre.

En fait, ça ne datait que de deux semaines, dans une salle de classe oubliée près de la bibliothèque. Ils erraient tous les deux dans le château après les heures de cours et une chose en entraînant une autre...

— Techniquement, on est pas sortis ensemble.

— Génial, Potter. Maintenant je ne peux même plus regarder Pansy en face.

Malefoy descend le reste de sa troisième Bièraubeurre puis se tourne vers Harry avec un regard accusateur.

— Avec qui n’as-tu pas couché dans cette école ?

Harry fait semblant d’y réfléchir.

— Toi ?

Malefoy ne rit pas.

— Navré de gâcher ta parfaite collection, répond-il d’une voix traînante, le nez plissé.

— Tu me gardes les pieds sur terre, réplique Harry avec un clin d’œil – juste pour l’énerver – avant de disparaître sous la cape d’invisibilité avec sa Bièraubeurre.

Théodore Nott ne devrait pas tarder.

— Je t’entends  déglutir , chuchote aussitôt Malefoy dans sa direction. Et ne respire pas si bruyamment.

Harry fait quelques pas en arrière, satisfait lorsque Malefoy se met à regarder autour de lui avec méfiance, incapable de ressentir sa présence.

Il fait les cent pas dans le pub,  espionnant  des bribes de conversation. C'est mal, bien sûr, mais c’est aussi libérateur. Harry a passé toute sa vie sous le regard scrutateur de  tout le monde magique , c'est agréable de pouvoir  inverser les rôles.

Harry a fini sa Bièraubeurre et s'en est discrètement débarrassé sur une table vide quand Théodore Nott arrive. Il porte une robe de sorcier noire presque identique à celle de Malefoy mais dont il a déboutonné le col. Harry reconnaît cette tenue : Théo est prêt à  conclure  ce soir. Il devra intervenir s’ils en arrivent là. C’est le premier rencard de Malefoy, il doute qu’il soit prêt à aller plus loin, surtout pas avec le très expérimenté Théodore Nott.

Théo balaie la pièce du regard, les mains dans les poches. Avec son undercut rasé de frais, ses  yeux sombres et son attitude détendue, putain, il a l’air tellement sexy. Harry se souvient exactement de ce qui lui a plu chez lui. Quand Théo repère Malefoy, son visage reste impassible mais il se dirige à grands pas vers le comptoir et prend le siège voisin. Harry le suit en veillant à rester à distance et finit par se planter maladroitement derrière eux. Il aurait préféré que Malefoy choisisse une table où il aurait pu s’assoir dans un coin.

Plutôt que de saluer Malefoy, Théo se contente de commander un whisky Pur Feu.  _ Cool _ .

— Deux, dit Malefoy avec classe à la barmaid.

Enfin cela aurait été classe sans sa cuisse qui tressaute sous le comptoir à une vitesse alarmante. Instinctivement, Harry tend la main pour l’immobiliser. Malefoy s’éloigne de sa main d’une saccade mais le tremblement s’arrête.

Puis le silence. Pendant qu’ils attendent leurs whiskies Pur Feu. Pendant qu’ils reçoivent leurs whiskies Pur Feu. Pendant qu’ils boivent leurs whiskies Pur Feu. C’est insupportable. Théo n’en est pas affecté, bien sûr, il a toujours été du type tranquille et silencieux, mais Harry voit Malefoy se  décomposer . Ses yeux papillonnent entre son whisky et Théo, il n’arrête pas d’ouvrir et de fermer la bouche.

— Dis quelque chose ! chuchote Harry dans son oreille.

Malefoy fronce les sourcils en direction d’Harry mais l’interruption a au moins le mérite de le secouer. Il se retourne vers Théo et s’éclaircit la gorge.

— Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, répond Théo sans lever les yeux.

— Tu viens souvent à Pré-au-Lard ? demande Malefoy, et Harry lui donne un coup dans le dos. Il va falloir faire mieux s’il veut impressionner Théo.

Théo donne à la question la réponse qu’elle mérite : un grognement neutre.

— J’y suis moi-même assez souvent, à vrai dire, déblatère Malefoy qui n’a à l’évidence pas interprété correctement le coup d’Harry. Je –

Théo recule brusquement son tabouret, se lève et se dirige vers les toilettes sans un mot. Harry s’installe sur le siège vacant.

— _ Tu viens souvent à Pré-au-Lard ? _ siffle-t-il à Malefoy.

Malefoy a au moins la décence de rougir.

— J’ai paniqué ! Qu’est-ce que je devrais dire ?

— N’importe quoi ! Dis-lui qu’il  est canon  ce soir, pose-lui des questions sur les cours, raconte-lui une histoire drôle. Mais dis quelque chose !

Malefoy pose ses coudes sur le comptoir et se frotte les tempes.

— Ce n’est pas évident, c’est pas exactement Monsieur Conversation.

— C’est son truc, explique Harry. Il fait genre parce que tu lui plais. Ou que tu lui plaisais, jusqu’au moment où tu lui as demandé _ Tu viens souvent à Pré-au-Lard ? _

Malefoy tique et ses yeux se tournent vers quelque chose derrière Harry. Harry saute du siège, juste à temps pour que Théo se rasseye.

Malefoy prend une grande inspiration et Harry  grimace  par anticipation.

— Tu es canon ce soir comment sont les cours tu as entendu parler de l’enchanteur qui a perdu l’audition ? dit-il sans faire de pause.

Harry se prend la tête dans ses mains. Malefoy est un désastre. Harry n’aurait jamais dû lui organiser un rendez-vous sans tester d’abord ses compétences de base en conversation. Il commence à échafauder des stratégies de sorties : il pourrait faire irruption aux Trois Balais en criant qu’une bagarre a éclaté à Pré-au-Lard. Ou renverser le whisky Pur Feu de Théo sur sa robe de sorcier. Ou encore mieux, il pourrait…

— Tu penses que je suis canon , dit Théo et étonnamment, il a toujours l’air intéressé.

Tout n’est peut-être pas perdu.

— Ton look est sans fausse  _ note _ .

Si. Tout est perdu.

Théo ne rit pas au jeu de mot de Malefoy – et pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il est largement moins bon que les très nombreuses précédentes charades d’Harry – mais ses lèvres esquissent une courbe presque invisible. Pour Théodore Nott, c’est équivalent à un sourire franc.

— Depuis quand tu es ami avec Harry ? demande-t-il.

Harry pâlit à la question et est heureux de voir que Malefoy a la même réaction.

— Potter ? On n’est pas amis !

Théo se tourne sur son siège pour faire face à Malefoy, le coude posé sur le comptoir. Un excellent signe !

— Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il t’arrange des rendez-vous ?

Le tic dans l’œil de Malefoy revient plus fort que jamais.

— C’est compliqué, dit-il lentement.

Ça n’explique pas le quart des choses.

Heureusement, Théo ne pousse pas plus loin :

— C’est un garçon compliqué, ose-t-il dire.

Ce qui est totalement faux. Peut-être que Théo n’est tout simplement pas aussi intelligent qu’il –

— N’est-ce pas ? renchérit Malefoy.

Quelle impolitesse. Il  _ sait _ que Harry est juste derrière lui.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris de sortir avec lui ?

— C’est con, hein ? dit Théo avec un petit rire.

Il n’a jamais eu ce petit rire avec Harry.

— Mon père était un Mangemort et lui, c’est un Gryffondor bien-pensant. Ça n’allait jamais marcher, continue-t-il.

Malefoy hoche la tête, souriant beaucoup trop au goût d’Harry. Il veut lui donner une tape derrière l'oreille pour effacer ce sourire grossier de son –

— Sans compter que c’est un Sang-mêlé, poursuit Théo.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'effondre et Harry baisse la main qu’il avait approchée de son oreille.

— Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça Drago, tu n’es pas non plus le champion des droits moldus. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Malefoy, mais sa voix est froide à présent, son regard sur Théo clinique. Même dans les moments les plus cruels, Malefoy n’a  _ jamais _ regardé Harry comme ça.

Théo n’est pas intimidé.

— Maintenant que mon père est décédé, dit-il d’un ton égal, je dois assister à toutes les mondanités au nom de ma famille. On s’attend à ce que je perpétue ma lignée. Si j’y vais avec un partenaire sang-mêlé, la réputation de ma famille en pâtira et je ne serai plus invité.

Le souvenir de leur rupture revient à Harry comme un boomerang. Ils avaient crié pendant des heures – enfin, lui avait crié, Théo était resté d’un calme agaçant – à propos d’un gala de charité chez les Greengrass. Théo avait demandé à ce qu’Harry ne vienne le voir que dans son atelier après l’événement et Harry en avait eu assez de se cacher comme un plan cul honteux.

— Quand je sortais avec Potter, continue Théo, je devais assister à tous les galas en solo. C’était si désagréable.

— Oui, j’imagine à quel point cela pouvait être désagréable pour  _ toi _ , répond froidement Malefoy, toute nervosité envolée.

Harry avait espéré que Malefoy et Théo se trouveraient des points communs mais ça – même avec un Drago Malefoy étonnamment plein de sel – c’était infiniment meilleur. Harry lui taperait dans la main s’il n’était pas actuellement invisible.  _ C’est qui le boss maintenant _ , voudrait-il crier à Théo.

— J’aime bien Potter, vraiment, on s’amuse bien avec lui.

Harry résiste à l’envie de le claquer derrière l’oreille pour ce commentaire.

— Je n’ai pas de préjugés, je dois juste gérer le poids des attentes.

— De l’héritage que ton père Mangemort t’a légué ? réplique Malefoy, à nouveau au top de l’échelle du sel.

Théo siffle doucement mais ne se démonte pas.

— Dit le Mangemort, rétorque-t-il.

Il aime ça, se souvient Harry. Il aime être défié. Harry avait apprécié au début, jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que Théo ne revenait jamais sur ce qu’il disait et ne changeait jamais d’avis, ce qui faisait perdre tout intérêt au défi.

— Tu me la montres ? demande-t-il.

Harry ne comprend pas la question jusqu’à ce que Malefoy retire vivement son bras gauche du comptoir. Théo avait toujours été fasciné par les manifestations de magie noire.

— Non, dit fermement Malefoy.

Théo fixe le bras de Malefoy avec des yeux  avides  de prédateur. Harry sent monter l’envie irrationnelle de jeter sa cape par terre et de s’interposer entre eux, mais il opte pour de ne pas ruiner sa couverture. À la place, il sort sa baguette. Au cas où.

— Elle bouge toujours ?

— Non, dit Malefoy d’une voix sans inflexion. C’est comme un tatouage moldu maintenant.

Les yeux de prédateur brillent.

— Les tatouages moldus ne bougent pas ? Quel intérêt ? Et si tu changes d’avis ?

En entendant ça, Malefoy se détourne de Théo pour faire à nouveau face au bar, sa colère palpable. Un soupçon de peau rougie déborde du haut col de sa robe et ses lèvres sont si  pincées  qu’elles ne forment plus qu’une seule fine ligne.

— Il faut s’engager, dit-il doucement à son whisky Pur Feu.

— Si ça te dit, poursuit Théo sans remarquer l’évidence, je pourrais trafiquer un peu la magie, voir si je peux la faire bouger de nouveau.

— Pourquoi je voudrais ça ?

Théo hausse les épaules, se penche vers Malefoy. Les doigts d’Harry se serrent autour de sa baguette.

— Ça pourrait être sympa, souffle Théo.

Il est toujours intéressé, l’enfoiré. Non, il est  _ davantage _ intéressé,  ce gros salopard.

Malefoy est clairement à mille lieux de l’être.

— Ça ira, merci, articule-t-il.

— Comme tu veux.

Théo se recule et Harry desserre sa prise sur sa baguette.

— Hé, je loue un atelier à Pré-au-Lard. Tu veux le voir ?

Les doigts d’Harry se resserrent à nouveau et il lève sa baguette, prêt à frapper Théo d’un Maléfice Cuisant (pour commencer). Pas moyen qu’il laisse Malefoy partir avec Théodore Nott. Mais Malefoy lui évite de découvrir sa présence.

— Non, prononce-t-il. Je ne veux pas aller  _ baiser _ dans ton atelier. Je ne veux pas que tu touches ma Marque des Ténèbres. En fait,  je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

Théo n’apprécie pas. Son visage se plisse en une moue de gamin capricieux, et il se lève.

— Laisse tomber, Drago. Tu m’ennuies , lâche-t-il avant de partir (enfin).

Juste avant qu’il ne passe la porte, Harry lui jette un sortilège de Jambencoton. Théo trébuche et se redresse aussitôt, mais le mal est fait et sa coolitude envolée.

Harry jette un œil autour d’eux pour vérifier que personne ne les regarde avant d’ôter la cape et de s’asseoir à côté de Malefoy.

Ce dernier lui lance un sale regard.

— Toi et Nott ?  Je ne comprends pas.

Avec le Théo de ce soir, Harry ne peut que lui donner raison. Il n’aurait jamais cru sortir avec Théodore Nott non plus, mais…

— Il était charmant au début. Il a créé tout un sort rien que pour moi. Ça a dû lui prendre des semaines.

— Quel sort ? demande Malefoy.

— Euh.

Les joues d’Harry chauffent traîtreusement quand il réalise ce qu’il était sur le point de révéler à nul autre que Drago Malefoy.

— Rien, aucune importance, répond-il en baissant la tête pour que ses cheveux cachent ses joues rosies. Tu as l’air d’avoir besoin d’un autre verre ?

— J’aurais besoin d’un triple shot de Vieil Ogden pour me remettre.

— Ce n’était pas si horrible. J’ai eu pire, dit Harry en se rappelant un rendez-vous particulièrement embarrassant avec Ron en deuxième année, avant son coming out. 

Ils avaient compris d’une façon à la fois rapide et gênante qu’ils feraient mieux de rester amis, mais ils ne s’étaient plus parlé pendant des semaines après ça. Il ne le dit pas à Malefoy : Ron et lui ne s’étaient réconciliés que quand ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour ne plus jamais en parler.

— C’était mon premier  rendez-vous , Potter, dit-il  tout bas. C’était censé vouloir dire quelque chose.

Il donne un coup de pied dans le tibia d’Harry qui relève brusquement la tête.

— Fais-moi plaisir et ne m’arrange pas d’autres rendez-vous avec des Sang-Purs. Tous des des  crétins sans caractère.

—  _ Tu  _ es un Sang-Pur.

— Exactement.

Harry fait signe à la barmaid.

— Six shots de Vieil Ogden, s’il vous plaît.


	2. Rendez-vous avec Justin Finch-Fletchley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy expérimente la romance parmi l'interminable liste d'ex-petits amis de Harry Potter. Avec l'aide des conseils d'experts d’Harry en matière de rencontres, il pourrait bien trouver exactement qui il cherche… (Traduction d’équipe de Dating Draco Malfoy de Queen of Thyme.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Dating Draco Malfoy by QueenofThyme.
> 
> TeamTransTrad est née sur Twitter de la volonté de contribuer à la visibilité des récits trans dans l'espace francophone. Cette traduction est notre premier projet.  
> Ce chapitre a été traduit par HellaHag et revu et corrigé par toute l'équipe de TeamTransTrad.  
> Bonne lecture !

Harry n’a aucun souvenir de son retour au dortoir vendredi soir. Tout ce dont il se souvient c’est d’avoir descendu des shooters – beaucoup trop de shooters – avec Malefoy (oui  _ ce  _ Malefoy, sa supposée Némésis ???) et de s’être réveillé avec la tête de Ron planant au dessus de lui – si proche qu’il peut discerner sans ses lunettes chacune des taches de rousseur du visage de son meilleur ami.

— Bordel de merde ! hurle-t-il, avant de grogner. 

Sa tête lui fait mal, sa poitrine lui fait mal, sa bouche brûle. Le Vieil Ogden, c’est  _ sournois _ .

— Tu as gardé ton binder toute la nuit, dit Ron – au cas où la douleur qui l’oppresse n’aurait pas été assez claire – et il lui fourre un verre d’eau dans la main. Harry, tu sais que tu n’es pas...

— Oui, je  _ sais _ , Ron. 

Harry descend le verre d’eau d’une traite et le place sur sa table de nuit, avant de chercher ses lunettes. 

— Ne le dis pas à Hermione.

Ron fait sa tête de chien battu, reconnaissable distinctement même avec la vision floue de Harry ; ses yeux deviennent tout plissés et il réduit la taille de sa bouche. 

— Mais elle peut lancer un sort de soin et...

— Ne dis rien à Hermione, répète Harry. 

Il ne parvient pas à trouver ses montures sur la table de nuit, il tâtonne sur ses draps, sous son oreiller et...

Ron lui tend ses lunettes, réparées récemment d’après les grésillements de résidus magiques. 

— D’accord, répond-il, mais Harry sait qu’il ment. 

Ils parlent toujours de de lui.

Ignorant la douleur lancinante dans son crâne, Harry roule hors du lit, enfile ses lunettes d’une main et se faufile vers la salle de bain en plissant les yeux. La lumière du jour semble beaucoup trop forte ; quelle heure est-il ?

— Est-ce que t’as besoin d’ai...

Harry ferme la porte, et s’y adosse. Il n’a pas sa baguette mais se concentre tout de même sur un sort pour apaiser son mal de crâne. Un instant, sa migraine disparaît et sa tête semble n’avoir jamais été aussi légère. Puis, tout aussi vite, les vrombissements reprennent de plus belle. Il se résigne avec une grimace, abandonne le sort et se met au travail, arrachant le binder à sa peau blessée.

* * *

Le dimanche, Harry n’est pas encore remis mais, contrairement à la veille, il réussit au moins à descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il empile dans son assiette des saucisses, des œufs et des patates (rôties) et se concentre pour tout engloutir progressivement pendant d’Hermione lui lance, avec une discrétion relative, des sorts de soin tout en lui faisant une leçon de morale à propos des binder et de la sécurité. Ron, ce traître qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue, reste assis, l’air penaud.

Lorsqu’elle termine, Harry admet que sa poitrine va en effet  _ un petit peu _ mieux, mais il ne dit rien, pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction d’avoir raison. Il continue à manger son petit déjeuner et ne s’arrête que lorsque la nourriture cesse d’apparaître.

— Harry, dit Ron en se levant, Ginny et moi on descend au terrain de Quidditch aujourd’hui pour faire un tou… 

— Super. Amusez-vous bien, lance Harry avant que Ron ne l’invite par pitié. 

Ils passeront forcément un meilleur moment sans lui.

Ron, sans surprise, regarde Hermione.

— Harry, s’y met-elle aussi, je pensais aller regarder ce nouveau livre à la b… 

— Génial. Tu peux y aller sans moi.

—  _ Harry _ , répète Hermione précautionneusement.

— Je vais bien, dit Harry pour ce qui devait être la millième fois. Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas quand je vous dit que je vais bien ?

— On te croit, mon pote, ment Ron (une fois de plus), les oreilles rouges. On se voit plus tard.

Ils s’en vont enfin, en traînant des pieds, laissant Harry à la table des Gryffondors qui se vide rapidement. Il repose sa tête sur ses bras croisés et attend que la pièce soit déserte. Il y a quelque chose de spécial avec la Grande Salle une fois vide. Le silence. La grandeur de l’espace. Dommage qu’elle soit si souvent bondée, particulièrement avec les huitièmes année tassés en plus.

C’est un dimanche et les groupes errent dans le château nonchalamment, sans destination précise. Harry aimerait pouvoir les forcer à se dépêcher. Il y a un sort bien pratique juste pour ça mais un professeur ou un élève parmi les plus âgés le détecterait sûrement et pourrait remonter jusqu’à sa source.

À la table juste à côté, un groupe de Poufsouffle sort un jeu d’échec. Harry grogne intérieurement ; il peut faire une croix sur le silence maintenant. Il se lève pour partir, lançant un dernier regard au groupe. C’est alors qu’il note un certain élève de Poufsouffle aux cheveux roux qui prépare aux combat ses pièces d’échec et qu’il change de direction.

* * *

— Finch-Fletchley, annonce Harry le lundi, suivant Malefoy dans son dortoir. 

Il avait mal estimé l’heure et s’était retrouvé bloqué à attendre devant la porte que Malefoy revienne de ses cours de l’après-midi. Au moins, un Glanmore Peaks étonnamment bavard avait été ravi de la compagnie.

— C’est quoi ça ? Une maladie ?

— Non, un mec. Justin Finch-Fletchley. C’est un Poufsouffle de notre année.

Malefoy s’affale dans un des fauteuils, déposant à ses pieds un sac de cours extrêmement propre.

— Pas celui qui s’est laissé pétrifier en seconde année ?

Harry s’installe dans le siège opposé.

— Celui-là même.

— Tu es sorti avec lui ? demande Malefoy froidement.

Il s’occupe en disposant des tasses et en faisant léviter sa théière au dessus, mais une fébrilité se dégage de lui, trahissant son intérêt.

— Vite fait.

Malefoy lève les yeux au ciel.

— Donc, tu as juste couché avec lui.

— Trois ou quatre fois, admet Harry. Il était pas mauvais.

Il n’était pas bon non plus, en y réfléchissant bien. Il était désespérément vanille. Ceci dit, à l’exception de...

— Alors pourquoi tu as arrêté ? demande Malefoy. Ses yeux se plissent et il tourne la question en accusation. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec lui ?

Harry hésite à mentir – il n’a jamais dit à personne d’autre la vérité à propos de Justin – mais ce n’est que Malefoy, alors il ne s’embête pas.

— Il me voulait seulement pour son kink de Fourchelang.

Malefoy manque d’avaler de travers et baisse sa tasse de thé. 

— Son  _ quoi _ ?

Harry rigole à ce souvenir. La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient envoyés en l’air, il avait été obligé de se lancer dans un monologue sur les taxes moldues juste pour pour garder le Fourchelang fluide et Justin rigide.

— Je t’apprendrai quelques phrases. Tu pourras l’avoir dans ton lit dès le premier rendez-vous.

— Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Potter. 

Le visage de Malefoy est plus pâle que d’habitude – ce qui n’est pas rien avec une peau aussi diaphane. Harry passe en Fourchelang aisément.

—  _ Tu es sûr ?  _ demande-t-il.  _ Tu aurais Justin au creux de ta main. _

Malefoy ferme les yeux, ses poings se serrent.

— J’ai dit que ça ne serait pas nécessaire, Potter.

Harry sourit largement en constatant l’inconfort de Malefoy.

— Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as un kink avec ça ?

— Plutôt l’inverse en fait, dit Malefoy d’un ton glacial, en refermant sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche. C’est comme ça qu’ _ il la  _ contrôlait.

Le sourire de Harry disparaît immédiatement, un malaise grandit dans son ventre.

— Merde, désolé. 

Il boit une petite gorgée de thé calmement et détourne les yeux, pendant que Malefoy tente de contrôler sa respiration hachée.

À l’extérieur avec la descente du soleil, la Forêt Interdite a l’air particulièrement verte aujourd’hui. Harry aurait aimé un dortoir comme celui-là. La paix. La solitude. Le lit gigantesque. Peut être pas tout ce vert, mais il s’y serait habitué au bout d’un moment.

Lorsque la respiration de Malefoy se calme, Harry se retourne juste à temps pour le voir rouvrir ses yeux.

— Déso... essaye Harry mais Malefoy lui coupe la parole.

— Pourquoi as-tu choisi Finch-Fletchley pour moi ?

Harry repousse la culpabilité au fond de son ventre et hausse les épaules.

— C’est un Né-Moldu et il est disponible dimanche.

—  _ C’est tout  _ ?

— Tu as dit pas de Sang-Pur donc je t’ai trouvé l’inverse. Tu ne m’as rien donné d’autre comme critère.

— Oui, mais tu me  _ connais _ , Potter, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

Ah bon ?

— Tu ne vas certainement pas me caser avec quelqu’un que je ne pourrai pas supporter.

Harry penche la tête en imaginant le duo. Ils sont tous les deux particulièrement pompeux donc ils ont ça pour eux. Justin est aussi plutôt à l’aise financièrement, particulièrement avec le taux de change positif de la monnaie moldue en ce moment. Ils ont tous les deux ces manières inutiles de la haute : quelle fourchette utiliser pour quel plat, comment mettre correctement une serviette, etc.

— Potter, dit Malefoy d’un ton sec, ruinant un parfait rêve éveillé de Malefoy et Justin rivalisant pour disposer leur serviette de la manière la plus élégante. Est-ce que tu prends ça sérieusement ?

Harry hoche la tête consciencieusement.

— Je prends  _ très sérieusement _ le fait de caser ma Némésis avec mes ex-petits amis.

— Bien, répond Malefoy en loupant (ou ignorant) le sarcasme, parce que je te ferais savoir que c’est important pour moi. Où est le rendez-vous ?

Harry lève sa tasse.

— Au Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu.

— Non, dit Malefoy immédiatement. 

Lui ne lève pas sa tasse.

Harry n’est pas allé au Salon depuis un moment, c’est sûr, et il fut un temps où il le détestait complètement, entre autre parce que ça lui rappelait toute la féminité qui lui avait été imposée contre sa volonté dans son enfance. Mais il se sent depuis longtemps assez sûr de sa propre identité de genre pour apprécier des choses masculines, féminines et entre les deux. Pour sûr Malefoy, qui a quatre années entières d’avance sur Harry en termes de transition, ne peut pas être encore bloqué sur le fait d’être aperçu dans un salon de thé, juste parce qu’il se trouve être rose.

— Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec Madame Pieddodu ? demande Harry.

— Rien, dit Malefoy, qui ment, sans aucun doute : il évite les yeux de Harry et regarde son thé à la place. Je ne souhaite juste pas avoir rendez-vous là bas.

— Trop de napperons ?

Ça, au moins, a le mérite d’orner la bouche de Malefoy d’un subtil sourire en coin.

— Pas assez.

Harry vide le fond de sa tasse et la repose.

— Eh bien, dommage, c’est déjà organisé. Toi et Justin, au Grand Thé, 16h dimanche.

— Au Grand Thé, répète Malefoy d’un air absent.

— C’est là où ils servent de mignons petits sandwiches et des scones avec… 

Malefoy le regarde d’un sale œil.

— Je sais ce qu’est le Grand Thé.

— Tu veux le rendez-vous ou pas ? On peut juste annuler tout ça maintenant… 

Harry laisse délibérément sa phrase en suspens, incapable de tout à fait dissimuler le petit sourire de victoire imminente sur son visage.

— Je veux le rendez-vous, dit Malefoy à sa tasse de thé, puis à Harry : je te déteste.

Harry se lève, tout sourire. Il y a quelque chose dans ces joutes verbales avec Malefoy qui le rend un petit peu trop heureux.

— C’est moi qui te déteste.

* * *

Harry évite les regards communs d’Hermione et de Ron alors qu’il se glisse entre eux sur le banc. Il aimerait assister à un cours de Potions sans commentaire, et il ne pense pas que ça soit trop demander.

Le professeur Slughorn se dirige vers leur table immédiatement. Il regarde Harry avec une tendresse insoutenable.

— Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon ?

— Quoi ?

Le professeur Slughorn se baisse avec un air de conspirateur.

— Tes amis disent que tu as été  _ souffrant _ .

Harry sent les regards de Ron et d'Hermione le percer de chaque côté en s'attirant comme des aimants.

Plus loin au premier rang, Malefoy tourne la tête et lance à Harry un sourire suffisant insupportable. Harry l’ignore.

— Quelle bonne nouvelle ! 

Le professeur Slughorn se frotta les mains. 

— Mon prodige des Potions m’a manqué, reprend-il.

Il se retourne pour s’adresser à toute la classe en marchant vers l’avant de la salle :

— Aujourd’hui, nous allons concocter du Veritaserum.

Sous les « oooooh » de la majorité de la classe, la main d’Hermione se dresse dans les airs, manquant de peu l’oreille d’Harry.

— Oui, Miss Granger ?

— L’utilisation du Veritaserum est strictement contrôlée par le Ministère de la Magie. C’est illégal de l’utiliser sans un vote majoritaire du Magenmagot.

— Précisément, Mademoiselle Granger, dit le professeur Slughorn, les yeux brillants, clairement ravi de la question. Son  _ utilisation _ est illégale, pas sa préparation.

Il agite sa baguette et la recette apparaît au tableau.

— De plus, elle requiert des talents incroyablement supérieurs en préparation de potion et doit être laissée à fermenter un cycle lunaire complet après son brassage. Je doute que nous voyions aujourd’hui une potion qui pourrait faire révéler ses secrets à quelqu’un d’autre qu’un petit enfant.

Il rit, fait un clin d’œil à Harry et s’installe lourdement derrière son bureau face à la salle de classe, l’air particulièrement content de lui.

— Ce n’est pas dans le programme, peste Hermione à la gauche de Harry.

— C’est la huitième année. Il n’y a pas de programme, chuchote Ron à la droite de Harry.

Hermione soupire.

— Il devrait y en avoir un !

La course traditionnelle pour l’armoire à ingrédients commence. Harry reste assis pendant que Hermione et Ron rejoignent la lutte pour les meilleurs ingrédients. Il laisse ses yeux se poser sur la tête blonde de Malefoy au premier rang. Il est assis avec Parkinson et Zabini, tous leurs ingrédients déjà disposés devant eux. Cependant, seul Malefoy travaille alors que les deux autres papotent. Ils discutent probablement des impressionnantes prouesses sexuelles de Harry. Parkinson avait eut l’air impressionnée sur le coup.

Malefoy travaille rapidement et avec méthode, il coupe les ingrédients avec une régularité bien trop grande pour des mains humaines. Harry suspecte un sort mains-stables. Il connaît l’incantation et le geste alors il se concentre et se focalise sur ses propres mains posées sur le bureau en face de lui. Il n’a jamais aimé ses mains. Tante Pétunia le houspillait toujours à propos de ses ongles rongés jusqu’à la peau, ce qui lui avait donné encore plus de motivation pour garder cette habitude. Il se débarrasse de cette pensée et se concentre à nouveau sur le sortilège, laissant ses yeux devenir vitreux.

— Voilà. Coupe ça, dit Hermione, brisant la transe et posant une Fourche de Vipère devant Harry.

Il ramasse un couteau sur le plan de travail et coupe deux fois. Il n’a même pas besoin de mesurer les morceaux pour savoir que le sort n’a pas fonctionné. Il coupe le reste de la langue de serpent et redonne le tout à Hermione. Évidemment, Ron met mécaniquement un autre ingrédient à la place.

En travaillant, Harry continue ses coups d’œil au premier rang et aux cheveux blonds lisses et brillants. À la moitié de la leçon, alors que la salle est réchauffée par les chaudrons bouillonnants et la vapeur, Malefoy remonte les manches de sa chemise blanche d'uniforme. De l’encre noire est visible brièvement avant que la manche gauche ne descende plus bas sur son avant-bras. La Marque des Ténèbres de Malefoy. Contrôlée par Voldemort avec le Fourchelang. Un goût amer rempli la bouche de Harry à ce souvenir, sa peur de ses similitudes avec le mage noir se ranimant.

Il essaye de ne pas la laisser prendre le dessus, mais les terribles pensées de son enfance submergent sa tête agitée sans lui demander son avis : Et si j’étais trans juste à cause de Voldemort ? À cause de la part de lui qui grandit en moi ? Harry secoue sa tête, repoussant la question. Il connaît déjà la réponse, il est déjà sûr de son identité de genre, peu importe ce que ce traître de caractère impulsif tente de lui faire croire dans ses moments les plus sombres. Il se concentre sur les mots de Dumbledore en deuxième année, ceux qui le calment habituellement : « Ce sont nos choix qui montrent qui nous somment vraiment, bien plus que nos capacités ». Sauf que ces derniers temps Harry n’est plus si sûr de faire les bons choix.

Harry continue à couper, émincer, et écraser ce que Hermione et Ron mettent devant lui en pilote automatique, mais n’aide pas plus. Hermione s’occupe de la majorité du travail de cuisson tandis que Ron lit à haute voix la recette et donne chaque ingrédient lorsqu’il y a besoin. Étonnamment, ils travaillent de manière efficace ensemble sans disputes. Harry sèche si souvent ces derniers temps que c’est comme s’il ne connaissait plus ses meilleurs amis.

À l’approche de la fin du cours, Slughorn fait sa ronde. Il s’arrête à leur table et jette un œil à la mixture gris clair dans le chaudron pendant qu’Hermione continue à doucement la mélanger. Il l’ignore, ainsi que Ron, et sourit à Harry à la place.

— Mon garçon, tu y étais presque.

Harry plaque son sourire le plus faux sur son visage en retour.

— Je fais juste de mon mieux monsieur.

Slughorn lui fait un grand sourire et va à la table suivante. Harry peut sentir la colère irradier de Hermione, alors il évite ses yeux et scanne la salle de classe, traînant juste une seconde sur des cheveux blonds avant de poursuivre. Il repère Théodore Nott seul dans un coin, qui agite ses mains autour de son chaudron et découpe les ingrédients, mélange et ajuste la température en même temps. Il est un peu moins rapide que le reste de la classe en travaillant seul, mais pas moins efficace. Malgré le rendez-vous affreux de la semaine dernière, Harry sait qu’il y a des qualités à sauver chez Théo, particulièrement lorsqu’il est loin de l’influence de sa famille. Peut être que le bien est enterré trop profondément en lui.

Le cours se termine, et bien que la potion de Malefoy soit objectivement la plus claire et celle qui ressemble le plus à du Veritaserum, c’est Harry qui reçoit les félicitations de Slughorn pour la potion juste légèrement plus obscure que celle qu’Hermione et Ron ont préparé. C’est aussi Harry qui remarque, alors que tous les yeux sont sur lui, que Malefoy glisse une fiole dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Les élèves se précipitent avec impatience en dehors de la salle de classe, le gang de Malefoy en premier. Harry ignore les questions de ses amis et les suit dans le couloir.

— Malefoy, attends, appelle-t-il.

Le trio d’argent se retourne pour lui faire face. Zabini fixe Harry d’un air mi-ennuyé mi-interrogateur et Parkinson regarde résolument au dessus de sa tête, évitant son regard.

Harry fait un geste en direction de la poche de Malefoy.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?

Malefoy lève un sourcil.

— Avec quoi, Potter ?

— Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Les yeux de Parkinson glissent vers le visage de Harry et il attrape son regard avant qu’ils ne détournent tous les deux discrètement la tête. Trop tard, Malefoy le remarque et pince les lèvres.

— Sans lancer de Legilimens, je ne peux deviner ce qui se cache dans les replis de ton esprit, Potter, donc si tu as fini avec tes mystérieux pointages de doigt, j’aimerais aller déjeuner.

Sans attendre la réponse de Harry, Malefoy se retourne, et se lance dans le couloir à grandes enjambées. Un instant après, ses amis le suivent, Zabini lançant à Harry un regard mi-menaçant mi-confus et Parkinson lui sourit doucement par dessus son épaule.

* * *

Harry sèche ses cours de l’après-midi et s’entraîne à faire léviter sa baguette dans une petite alcôve pas loin du dortoir de Malefoy. Il attend jusqu’à ce qu’il entende des bruits de pas familiers à la fin de la journée de cours. Il laisse la baguette tomber dans sa main et se lève d’un bond pour suivre Malefoy jusqu’à sa porte. Cette fois, Malefoy ne semble pas surpris. Il laisse Harry rentrer, invoque immédiatement sa théière et lui fourre une tasse dans les mains avant qu’il ait le temps de s’asseoir.

Harry contemple le thé, suspicieux.

— Tu as versé du Veritaserum là dedans, pas vrai ?

Malefoy s’enfonce dans son fauteuil avec un sourire suffisant.

— Comme c’est charmant, tu penses que tu vaux la peine que je gaspille une goutte pour ta petite personne.

— Ce n’est pas un non.

Malefoy sort la fiole de sa poche et la porte à la hauteur de leurs yeux pour l’inspecter.

— Elle est encore pleine. J’attends un cycle lunaire pour qu’elle se renforce.

Rassuré, Harry prend une gorgée de thé. Il est différent aujourd’hui, un mélange plus doux. Il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil désormais familier de Malefoy.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire avec ?

— Ça, ce sont mes affaires et ne viens pas mettre ton nez dedans, Potter.

— Je pourrais le dire à Slughorn.

Malefoy se recale dans son fauteuil.

— Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu n’en feras rien. Autre chose ?

Il a raison, bien sûr. Harry est trop curieux pour le dire à Slughorn. Cette partie s’annonce longue. Harry avale nonchalamment une gorgée de thé en réfléchissant à ses options.

— Bien, dit-il finalement, les questions c’est bien.

Les sourcils à peine visibles de Malefoy se froncent.

— Pardon ?

— Oui, dit Harry, chercher à clarifier c’est super mais fais attention au ton de ta voix.

— Potter, si tu ne m’explique pas ce que tu fais maintenant (Malefoy lève sa baguette) je t’expulse hors de ma chambre.

Harry éclate de rire. Les mélodrames de Malefoy sont incroyablement divertissants ces derniers jours.

— Comme si tu pouvais.

— Je peux absolument.

— Vas-y alors. Jette-moi dehors.

Ils se regardent l’un l’autre, sans ciller, sans bouger d’un pouce, le temps d’un silence, jusqu’à ce que Malefoy baisse sa baguette, la bouche pincée.

— Explique moi ce que tu fais ici.

Harry sourit largement à sa victoire.

— Je le savais !

Il enlève ses lunettes et les nettoie lentement avec sa chemise juste pour laisser Malefoy se tortiller un peu.

— Je t’apprends (il s’arrête pour mettre ses lunettes) à draguer.

Malefoy lui lance un regard noir comme s’il lui avait proposé d’apprendre à aller sur le pot.

— Je  _ sais  _ comment draguer.

— Ton rencard avec Théo m'a plutôt prouvé le contraire.

Malefoy se lève, les joues légèrement rosies.

— Tu m'accorderas que c'était entièrement sa faute à lui.

Il se retourne pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

— On est horriblement mal assortis et tu n’aurais jamais dû me mettre en contact avec lui.

— Quand on sait ce qu’on fait, bavarder à un rendez-vous, c’est facile.

Malefoy glousse en le regardant par dessus son épaule.

— Tu en sais quelque chose.

Harry avale une dernière gorgée de son thé.

— Ouais.

Il se lève, dans l’intention de rejoindre Malefoy, quand lui vient une meilleure idée ; une de ces idées les plus imprudentes qui l’obligent souvent à user de la magie pour se sortir des ennuis.

— Tu es tellement prétentieux, Potter.

— Allons, dit Harry, traversant la pièce, les insultes ne t’emmèneront pas loin à un rencard.

Il s’approche du lit King Size et y grimpe doucement (et imprudemment). Pour sa défense, le lit est décadent de la meilleure des manières et il a hâte de l’essayer depuis que ses yeux se sont posés dessus.

Malefoy soupire, mais il n’a pas encore remarqué l’offense de Harry.

— Tu n’es pas mon rendez-vous.

— Mais je vais être ton cobaye.

Harry s’enfonce avec envie dans les moelleux coussins (verts) du lit de Malefoy. Un confort pareil, c’est du gaspillage pour un puceau. Le sexe qu’on pourrait avoir dans ces draps de soie… Hélas, même si Harry lui trouvait le partenaire parfait, il n’imagine pas Malefoy le ramener ici. Il est bien trop prude et trop secret. Si Harry avait un lit comme ça, il serait bien plus généreux.

Malefoy se retourne et remarque enfin où Harry s’est installé. Il fronce les sourcils.

— Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

— Parce que si je dois me retrouver à nouveau à un rencard avec toi qui patauge à aligner deux phrases, je me lance un Accio pour sortir mes propres yeux de leurs orbites.

— Descends de mon lit, Potter.

Au lieu d’obéir (ha !), Harry roule sur le côté, un coude sur le lit pour soutenir sa tête.

— Salut, fait-il d’une voix snob (comme celle de Malefoy), je suis James, ravi de te rencontrer. Harry m’a tellement parlé de toi.

— Je n’en doute pas, dit Malefoy sèchement.

Malgré la performance sensationnelle de Harry, il a l’air totalement blasé.

Harry secoue la tête.

— Non, non ! Ça bloque la conversation. Tu acceptes ce que ton rencard te donne puis tu ajoutes quelque chose. Par exemple, tu pourrais dire :  _ Salut, je suis Malefoy, ravi de te rencontrer aussi. Je suppose que Harry n’a pas mentionné à quel point je peux être désagréable _ .

— Tu peux parler, Potter, se moque Malefoy.

— James, corrige Harry, appréciant la façon dont il fait lever les yeux de Malefoy au ciel, et oui, Harry a mentionné ça. Heureusement, j’ai un grand frère alors je suis habitué à contrer des railleries qui cachent de grosses insécurités. Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Harry abandonne sa voix snob.

— Tu remarqueras comment je maintiens la conversation en ajoutant à chaque fois une question pertinente.

Malgré les incroyables talents d’acteur et techniques pédagogiques de Harry, Malefoy ne rentre pas dans son jeu.

— Tu sais très bien que je n’ai pas de frères et sœurs. Toi non plus.

Harry décale son coude et se laisse tomber sur le dos.

— Malefoy, est-ce que tu  _ veux _ pourrir tous tes rencards ?

— Non, dit Malefoy d’un ton acerbe, mais après un temps il ajoute: tu portes toujours ton uniforme même quand tu ne vas pas en cours ?

— Oui, dit Harry, ravalant sa frustration puisque Malefoy entre finalement dans son jeu, il se trouve que j’aime mon uniforme. Tu penses vraiment qu’être désagréable avec moi va t’aider à trouver un rencard ?

— Ça a l’air de plutôt bien marcher pour moi en fait.

Le lit s’enfonce et Harry regarde sur le côté. Malefoy est entrain de se jucher sur le rebord.

— Pourquoi James ?

— C’est le nom que mes parents m’ont donné, répond Harry encore dans son personnage, incarnant adroitement le rôle de James : un cismec snob aux regards pénétrants et aux supers cheveux (un peu comme ceux d’Harry). Pourquoi as-tu choisi Drago?

Malefoy se fout clairement de la méthode de jeu de Stanislavski et l’ignore.

— Tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il.

Harry cède et lâche son personnage.

— C’est le nom de mon père.

Malefoy se gratte le nez.

— Désolé, M. Potter, je ne suis pas intéressé par les seniors.

— Fais gaffe, rétorque Harry, mais il ne peut empêcher un rire de s’échapper traîtreusement de sa bouche face aux railleries de Malefoy.

— Bon, maintenant tu vas prendre ça sérieusement ? dit Harry.

— Terminer chaque réponse avec une question, répond Malefoy d’une voix traînante, c’est convenu mais je crois que je comprends ton raisonnement.

— Ce n’est pas que ça. Écoute et assure-toi que ta question soit pertinente. Si ton rencard raconte une histoire, pose une question à propos de quelques chose de spécifique ou montre que tu es intéressé.

Malefoy s’adosse au pied du lit.

— Et si je ne suis pas intéressé ?

— Tu peux toujours être poli.

— Tu es sûr que c’est la meilleure approche ? Je ne voudrais pas envoyer de mauvais signaux. Ce sont  _ tes _ ex après tout.

Harry se tourne sur le lit pour qu’il puisse voir correctement le visage de Malefoy sans se lever.

— Ça veut dire quoi ?

Malefoy parcourt ostensiblement des yeux le corps étendu de Harry.

— Ils ont l’habitude de quelqu’un… de plus à l’aise dans une chambre.

— Est-ce que tu dis que je suis un mec facile ?

Harry s’assied.

— Je suis pas un mec facile. Je suis très difficile sur le choix des personnes avec qui je couche.

— Tu as couché avec Théodore Nott.

Harry sent le bas de sa nuque s’échauffer. Malefoy ne sait rien de Théodore Nott. Et il ne sait vraiment rien non plus de Harry Potter.

— Je te l’ai dit, il était charmant.

Malefoy rit. Son rire sonne froid et cruel aux oreilles de Harry.

— Et c’est tout ce que ça demande pour séduire le grand Harry Potter ? Un bref étalage de charme ?

— Eh bien, tu ne sauras jamais Malefoy, rétorque Harry, la chaleur sur sa nuque se propageant à son visage, parce que tu as autant de charme qu’un crapaud. Un dégueu et visqueux ! Avec des pustules !

— Quelle honte, dit Malefoy sèchement. Une tragédie. Je suis totalement dévasté.

— Ok, fin de la leçon.

Harry s’extrait du lit – qui est vraiment grand – et se relève.

— Bonne chance pour te foutre la honte. Tu n’auras aucune aide de ma part.

— Pas besoin, dit Malefoy en agitant sa main avec dédain.

— On verra.

— C’est ça.

— Bien, dit Harry marchant d’un pas lourd jusqu’à la porte - ce qui devient une habitude. Salut!

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il ajoute par dessus son épaule : 

— Et je trouverai ce que tu fais avec ce Veritaserum !

* * *

Harry envisage de lâcher le rencard de Malefoy, pour laisser ce bâtard ingrat se débrouiller tout seul. En fait, il est sûr de lui le dimanche matin, mais à l’approche du déjeuner, son

cerveau se remet à ronronner, curieux d’entendre le point de vue de Justin sur lui. Il le sait, il doit y aller. Bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire qu’il doit aider Malefoy.

Quand il arrive au Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, Malefoy n’est pas encore entré. Il fait les cent pas à la porte, malgré le vent glacial. Il regarde les empreintes de pas de Harry.

— Tu es venu.

Harry ne comptait pas être repéré par Malefoy. Il avait l’intention de mettre sa cape avant d’entrer et de se tapir dans un coin pour écouter. Il se maudit lui même d’avoir été pris sur le fait.

— Pas pour toi. Pour Justin.

— Tu prévois à nouveau de t’entraîner au Fourchelang avec lui ?

— Non.

Peut être que raconter ça à Malefoy était une erreur finalement.

— Alors laisse-moi gérer. Je te dirai ce qu’il a raconté à propos de toi plus tard. Vas et fais ce que tu sais faire pour te détendre.

Harry croise les bras.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de me détendre, dit-il les dents serrées.

Malefoy est  _ si  _ exaspérant.

— Bien sûr, dit Malefoy avec un grand sourire – ce bâtard absolu, parce les gens détendus ont pour habitude de perdre leur sang-froid et de partir en claquant la porte.

Harry envisage de reproduire sa performance, mais pas assez pour donner cette satisfaction à Malefoy.

— Je viens, insiste-t-il.

Malefoy fait un geste de la main, qui signifie clairement « peu m’importe », et se retourne pour entrer chez Madame Pieddodu. Harry se couvre rapidement de sa cape d’invisibilité et le suit. Il fait attention à se glisser derrière Malefoy sans heurter la porte. La maîtresse de maison est une sorcière âgée aux cheveux noirs et lisses noués en trois longues tresses. Elle porte un long tablier blanc avec des bordures qui ressemblent à des napperons. Elle lève la tête au bruit de la porte.

— Drago, chéri, qu’est-ce que…

— J’ai une réservation à 16 h au Grand Thé, dit Malefoy en lui coupant la parole.

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans sa voix : elle n’est plus aussi traînante que d’habitude.

— C’est probablement au nom de Potter.

La femme pousse un cri de surprise.

— Tu sors avec Harry Potter ?

— Non, Brienne, rien de cela je t’assure, dit Malefoy en jetant un œil par dessus son épaule pour regarder à travers Harry. Je n’ai pas complètement perdu la tête.

Brienne sourit d’un air à la fois rusé et impertinent. Harry trouve qu'elle lui rappelle Tonks.

— Mais il a réservé la causeuse pour les couples du Grand Thé !

— C’est bien ce que je pensais. Cette andouille ridicule n’a aucune once de subtilité.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque Malefoy regarde par dessus son épaule avec des yeux meurtriers, c’est comme s’il voyait directement Harry, au diable la cape d’invisibilité.

— Néanmoins, ce n’est pas lui que je rencontre. C’est un Poufsouffle du nom de Justin Finch-Fletchey. Roux avec des taches de rousseurs, mais plus sombre que celles des divers Weasley.

— Comme c’est excitant ! 

Brienne hausse plusieurs fois ses sourcils. 

— Je vais guetter l’arrivée de ton galant et prendre soin de tout, ne t’inquiète de rien ! continua-elle.

Malefoy traverse le salon de thé sans l'aide de Brienne ni d'aucun autre membre du personnel, Harry sur ses talons, évitant tant bien que mal les couples serrés les uns contre les autres

— Tu la connais ? chuchote Harry en le rejoignant.

— Je suis un habitué, marmonne Malefoy en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

— Alors c’était quoi toutes ces histoires pour pas venir ici ?

Malefoy s’arrête près d’une causeuse en forme de cœur rouge dans un coin reculé. Elle est entourée de rideaux roses, prêts à être tirés pour plus d’intimité.

— Rien qui doive inquiéter ta précieuse petite tête, Potter, dit-il en s’installant sur le fauteuil.

— Ma tête n’est pas petite.

Harry se glisse avec réticence près de Malefoy – c’est ça ou rester entre les tables très proches les unes des autres et prendre le risque d’être régulièrement bousculé par les clients ou le personnel.

Justin, bien sûr, arrive parfaitement à l’heure, escorté jusqu’à la causeuse par Brienne, qui lève le pouce en direction de Malefoy derrière sa tête. Il porte une élégante robe violette qui fait ressortir encore plus que d’habitude ses cheveux roux bouclés. Sa peau aux tâches de de son brunes a, comme toujours, l'éclat d'un récent traitement hydratant.

— Bonsoir, Finch-Fletchley.

Le ton est régulier mais le nom composé ne glisse pas parfaitement sur la langue de Malefoy. Pas comme Potter (par exemple).

Justin s’assied, ce qui pousse encore plus Malefoy contre Harry.

— Il n’est que 16 heures.

Harry ne peut pas imaginer cette correction faire quoique ce soit d’autre qu’irriter Malefoy, mais celui-ci n’en montre rien. Il se contente de sourire poliment.

— C’est vrai.

Justin reluque Malefoy sans chercher à être discret.

— Ta robe est magnifique.

— Merci beaucoup, la tienne également.

Justin hausse les épaules, mais trop vite, comme s’il attendait cette réponse.

— Cécilia Lockhart, dernière collection. Cette femme s’y connaît en mode sorcière.

Malefoy hoche la tête.

— Indubitablement, dit-il.

Conversation bloquée. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient justement discuté de ça plus tôt cette semaine. Harry lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, et il ajoute rapidement :

— Qu’as-tu fais de beau jusque-là ce week-end ?

Trop tard, Harry se rappelle de sa volonté de ne pas aider Malefoy. Et merde, pense-t-il. Il est toujours fâché mais il ne va pas rester assis là pour assister à un autre silence atroce. L’embarras par procuration est trop pénible à supporter.

— Oh, épouvantable. Mère m’a écrit pour annoncer que nous annulions le Gala annuel de notre domaine. C’est l’évènement de la saison d’habitude ! Tout le monde ne parle que de ça pendant des mois.

— Quelle est la cause de l’annulation ? demande Malefoy, et il a presque l’air intéressé.

Peut être qu’il accepte l’entraînement de Harry après tout.

— Si tu veux savoir, actuellement mes parents sont injustement sous enquête pour fraude fiscale et nous devons limiter nos dépenses à l’essentiel uniquement. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que nous partons seulement deux fois en vacances cette année ? Et ce n’est pas tout, je ne suis autorisé à ajouter qu’une seule baguette à ma collection.

Cette fois, Malefoy donne un petit coup dans les côtes de Harry – qui parvient à retenir une réaction audible – avant de répondre :

— Tu as une collection de baguettes ? 

Sa voix est polie mais clairement ennuyée. Harry se penche à son oreille.

— Donne-lui une chance, chuchote-t-il.

Il n’est pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui ne va pas. Justin parle exactement comme Malefoy, et Malefoy est narcissique. Donc, sûrement, Malefoy devrait être attiré par lui. Ils sont comme deux sardines pétées de thunes dans une conserve de luxe.

— Je crois que tout bon sorcier qui se respecte devrait en avoir une, continue Justin. J’utilise une baguette différente pour chaque cours, une pour les soirées, une pour les évènements, une pour le monde moldu, et une pour les rendez-vous galants bien sûr.

Comme pour expliciter son propos, il pose précautionneusement une longue baguette en chêne anglais sur la table.

Malefoy pose les yeux dessus et retrousse les lèvres.

— Je crains d’être venu mal préparé à ce rendez-vous avec ma seule et unique baguette.

— Ne sois pas bête, je t’en achèterai une autre.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Malefoy n’utilise pas encore tout à fait sa voix glaciale mais c’est assez proche pour que même Harry se recule, autant qu’il puisse le faire sur cette causeuse ridicule.

Brienne revient avec une théière et des tasses. Elle fait léviter un de ces plateaux élaborés à étages du Grand Thé avec de mignons petits scones. Harry n’a pas amené de rencard au Grand Thé depuis un moment. Il faudra corriger ça rapidement. Le plateau à étages atterrit doucement sur la table et Brienne place une tasse de thé et une coupelle face à Justin et à Malefoy. Elle sert le thé à Justin en premier, puis fait un pas en avant de son côté de la table et se penche au-dessus pour servir Malefoy.

— Non, non, dit Justin en secouant la tête, vous ne devriez jamais vous pencher au dessus d’un invité, c’est impoli.

Brienne se fige sur place à ce commentaire. Malefoy lui prend rapidement la théière des mains et finit de se servir.

— Ce n’est rien, vraiment, merci, dit-il alors qu’elle se recule.

Harry jurerait qu’il a même vu les lèvres de Malefoy murmurer un « désolé ». Peut être que Justin et Malefoy ne sont pas aussi semblables qu’il le pensait.

— Il n'est pas nécessaire de remercier le personnel, particulièrement quand le service est inférieur au niveau attendu.

Malefoy se tourne vers Justin. Harry ne peut pas voir son visage, mais il peut se figurer à peu près l’expression : les lèvres pincées et le regard glacial.

— Il n'est pas nécessaire d’être désagréable envers l’équipe non plus.

Justin le regarde à nouveau, une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

— Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?

— Non, ment visiblement Malefoy. Et si tu me parlais de ta collection de baguettes ?

Justin est facilement distrait : son attention se focalise instantanément sur lui-même.

— Il n’y a rien à raconter, vraiment. C’est un éventail assez varié, la seule constante parmi elles étant la taille.

Sa main caresse la baguette en chêne sur la table de manière suggestive.

— Quarante-cinq centimètres.

— Bien, dit Malefoy d’une voix traînante et sans émotion.

Cela bloque la conversation mais Harry ne le lui reproche pas. Le sous-entendu de Justin est absurde, d’autant plus qu’il n’est même pas factuel. Bien sûr, Harry n’avait pas un mètre de couture lorsqu’ils se sont envoyés en l’air, mais il aurait quand même remarqué si Justin Finch-Fletchley avait une queue de QUARANTE-CINQ CENTIMÈTRES. C’est la taille d’un parapluie. Empile quatre bites comme ça et mets-les dans un imperméable et ça sera plus grand que Harry, bordel !

— Alors, dit M. Queue-de-quarante-cinq-centimètres, parle-moi de Harry.

Instinctivement, Harry se penche plus près et Malefoy lui donne un léger coup d’épaule pour qu’il se recule.

— Vous êtes amis ? demande rapidement M. Queue-de-qua… ok, Justin.

Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ?

— Non.

— J’étais très surpris qu’il m’arrange un rencard avec toi. Je me disais qu’il s’agissait peut-être d’un stratagème pour ressortir avec moi. Je suis plutôt populaire.

Harry mord le bord de sa cape d'invisibilité pour étouffer son rire. Justin était tout à fait potable quand ils se sont mis ensemble, potable étant le mot clé. En fait, Harry n'avait jamais repensé à Justin jusqu'à la proposition de Malefoy. Il cesse de rire, se sentant soudain coupable.

— Est-ce que Harry, est-ce qu’il…

Justin baisse le regard.

— ...parle toujours le Fourchelang ?

Quelque chose change dans la posture de Malefoy. Harry n’aurait vraiment pas dû parler de ce truc autour du Fourchelang.

— Pourquoi tu demandes ? répond-t-il, un peu trop innocemment.

— Ça fait un moment, je pensais qu'il avait peut-être arrêté.

— Pourquoi il arrêterait ?

— Oh, je ne suis pas sûr, rétropédale Justin et son air arrogant habituel s’efface. Je demande juste pour être poli.

Ils prennent chacun en même temps leur tasse de thé et boivent quelques gorgées terriblement silencieuses. Harry reluque les scones encore entiers ; est-ce que Justin le remarquerait si l’un d’eux disparaissait sous la cape de Harry ? Il pèse les risques, avançant petit à petit, quand soudain Malefoy repose brusquement sa tasse, qui heurte la coupelle avec un bruit sec. Justin tressaille.

— Oui, il parle toujours le Fourchelang, lance Malefoy d’un coup. Même si je ne sais jamais exactement ce qu’il dit, surtout lorsqu'il murmure à mon oreille.

Justin écarquille les yeux, ses pupilles se dilatent à une vitesse inhumaine. Harry donne une pichenette à la dite oreille, mais Malefoy ne réagit pas et poursuit son étrange comédie.

— Des fois le passage d’une langue à l’autre lui échappe. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu’il le parle. Comme s’il était perdu dans l’instant, peut être.

— C’est pas comme ça que ça marche, chuchote Harry à l’oreille de Malefoy mais Justin acquiesce déjà et mord sa lèvre inférieure.

— Et puis, il y a ces fois où il dit mon nom avec cet accent Fourchelang. La façon dont sa langue ondule pour dire Drago. 

Il siffle (non, vraiment : siffle) son propre prénom.

— C’est indécent, continue Malefoy.

Le visage de Justin est rouge lorsqu’il bondit hors de la causeuse.

— Excuse-moi un instant, dit-il en courant déjà à travers le salon de thé en direction des toilettes, sa baguette de quarante-cinq centimètres à la main.

— C’était quoi ça ?

Malefoy s’adosse au siège, étalant ses jambes dans l’espace laissé par Justin. Il a un grand sourire.

— Je l’embête juste un peu. Tu as vu sa tête ? J’ai cru qu’il allait lâcher la crème directement dans son pantalon.

Même si Harry est d’accord et tenté de faire une blague à propos de la composition du glaçage des scones, il se retient. Il est toujours fâché et Malefoy ruine le rencard.

— Tu es censé le séduire, dit-il à la place, pas te moquer de lui.

— Cette fouine égoïste m’a posé des questions sur toi. Il pense à s’envoyer en l’air avec toi pendant un rendez-vous avec moi.

— Ce n’est pas moi qui vient de lui donner une érection au milieu d’un salon de thé !

Malefoy lève un sourcil.

— S’il avait su que tu regardais, je parie qu’il aurait explosé sur place.

— Tais-toi.

Justin revient et les jambes de Malefoy se glissent à nouveau près de Harry.

— Mes plus plates excuses, dit-il en s’asseyant à nouveau dans la causeuse (trop près de Malefoy). Je devais juste me rafraîchir, tu disais ?

— Oh, rien, vraiment. J’ai à peu près fini.

Harry a juste le temps de voir la moue de Malefoy avant qu’il ne se tourne vers Justin.

— Tu aimes le thé ?

Justin baisse le regard sur sa troisième tasse de thé et retrousse le nez.

— Il est un peu sec, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Le thé est sec, répète Malefoy, sèchement.

— Oui, on devrait vraiment se plaindre.

Justin lève le bras et, au grand effroi de Harry, il claque des doigts. Même invisible, Harry se tasse sur la causeuse lorsque Brienne revient.

— Ce thé est si sec, lui dit Justin, qu’il me donne mal à la tête. Ayez la gentillesse de l’enlever de notre table sans tarder. Bien sûr, je m’attends à ce qu’il ne soit pas sur la note.

Brienne cligne des yeux et se tourne vers Malefoy.

— Il n’y a pas de problème, je vais prendre en charge l’addition, dit Malefoy avec un sourire peiné.

Ses jambes se pressent contre celles de Harry, comme s’il essayait de se distancier de Justin.

— Non, Malefoy, tu ne peux pas payer pour ça non plus. C’est le principe.

— Et pourtant, dit Malefoy, nous avons déjà bu presque la totalité du thé.

— Un thé médiocre.

Malefoy lève sa tasse et fait un signe de tête à Brienne.

— Ce thé est excellent, déclare-il fortement.

Justin sourit à Malefoy.

— Peut être pour ton palais amateur, mais je peux t’assurer que tu mérites bien mieux. Au domaine, nous avons une domestique dédiée à la préparation du thé…

— Ce thé est excellent, répète Malefoy. Peut être est-ce ton palais qui est amateur, tellement habitué au confort de ton domaine qu’il est incapable d’apprécier l’innovation.

Le sourire de Justin tressaute mais tient en place.

— En tous cas, je n’en suis pas satisfait. 

Il se tourne vers Brienne. 

— Enlevez-le maintenant.

Avant que Brienne ne fasse un geste, Malefoy bondit hors de la causeuse – écrasant Harry contre les coussins au passage.

— Bien sûr, Monsieur, dit-il et il prend la théière.

Justin secoue la tête.

— Non, Malefoy, ne t’embête pas. Laisse le personnel faire.

Malefoy se tient à côté de Brienne – qui a l’air de vouloir être partout sauf ici – et regarde Justin de haut.

— Je suis « le personnel ». Je travaille ici à temps partiel, ce qui veut dire que nous ne faisons pas partie du même monde et donc que tu ne souhaites pas passer du temps avec moi, ce qui ne peut pas me faire plus plaisir. Un rendez-vous avec toi est aussi plaisant que de se tremper les doigts dans l’acide.

Justin pousse un cri de surprise devant l’affront. Harry mord à nouveau le bord de sa cape.

— Et pour info, continue Malefoy, le thé peut être amer mais ne peut pas être sec. Tu penses au vin. Et ceci – il montre la théière – est un excellent thé.

Là-dessus, Malefoy part à grandes enjambées vers l’arrière-boutique du salon de thé, traînant une Brienne sans voix derrière lui.

Justin reste immobile, le visage figé par le choc, outré par ce rejet. Harry en profite pour glisser trois scones sous sa cape. Il a déjà prépayé le Grand Thé de toute façon – pas qu’il ait eu l’occasion de le mentionner pendant l’engueulade (oups !) – donc autant ne pas gaspiller. Puis, il rejoint tranquillement Malefoy.

La cuisine de Madame Pieddodu est plus grande que ce à quoi il s’attendait, avec un labyrinthe d’étagères pleines de théières et de pots rangés jusqu’à un plafond incroyablement haut. Harry regarde dans chacun des couloirs formés par les étagères, jusqu’à ce qu’il repère Malefoy au bout du cinquième. Il rit avec Brienne, et secoue tellement la tête qu’une mèche s’échappe derrière sa tête. En s’approchant, Harry tend sa main vers la mèche par réflexe mais s’arrête à la dernière seconde. C’est Malefoy, se souvient-il. Peu importe leur arrangement actuel, c’est toujours sa Némésis.

Malefoy cesse de rire et se tourne vers l’endroit où se trouve Potter avec un sourire complice.

— Brienne, dit-il, voici Harry Potter.

Brienne regarde le couloir, l’air confus, jusqu’à ce que Harry enlève la cape d’invisibilité.

— Bonjour, dit-il rapidement avant de se tourner vers Malefoy. Comment tu savais que j’étais là ?

— Il faudrait que tu envisages un Silencio, ou du moins apprendre à ne plus marcher comme un éléphant.

Harry fourre hâtivement la cape dans sa poche. Peu importe ce que pense Malefoy, il n’a jamais eu de problème pour fureter discrètement avant.

— Tu aurais dû me dire que tu travailles ici.

— Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses te moquer ? Non merci, Potter.

— Je ne me serais pas moqué.

Malefoy fixe Harry du regard.

— Ok, je me serais moqué, admets Harry. 

C’est tellement inattendu chez Malefoy – bien sûr qu’il y a des blagues à faire là-dessus !

— Mais c’est cool.

— Enfin ! L’approbation de Harry Potter, s’exclame Malefoy avec zéro sincérité. C’est un rêve devenu réalité.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel.

— Désolé pour Justin. Pour ma défense, je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti avec.

— Quelle chance tu as. J’aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose. Quel abruti ! Né-moldu ou pas, il agit comme un Sang-pur. Plus jamais le gratin, Potter, s’il-te-plaît, invite quelqu’un qui met ses valeurs dans autre chose que sa collection de baguettes. Ça ne me fait pas peur qu’il soit riche, mais pas un riche-riche. Je ne pourrai pas supporter un snob de plus.

— C’est noté, dit Harry.

Il essaye de faire de son mieux pour se retenir de rire, mais le coin de ses lèvres commence tout de même à dessiner un sourire.

— Quoi ? rétorque Malefoy.

— Eh bien, c’est juste que… tu n’es pas un peu un snob ?

— Pas du tout. 

Malefoy pose une main sur sa poitrine. 

— Comment oses-tu Potter ! Je fais partie de la classe populaire maintenant – je suis payé au salaire minimum.

Brienne revient dans la conversation.

— Tu reçois plus que le salaire minimum, Drago, ne sois pas dramatique.

Harry lui fait un grand sourire.

— Je reçois légèrement plus que le salaire minimum, corrige Malefoy.

— Alors je concède que tu es légèrement moins snobinard que dans le passé.

— Comme tu es perspicace, Potter. 

Malefoy se tourne vers Brienne. 

— On se voit jeudi.

Puis, sans même dire au revoir (ou merci, pour ce que ça importe) à Harry – sa Karine Le Marchand personnelle – il se glisse dehors par la porte de la cuisine. Harry fait un signe de la main à Brienne et se hâte de le suivre. Il cherche Malefoy dans la rue. Ça lui prend un moment avant de rattraper ses grandes enjambées. Avec effort, Harry s’adapte à son rythme pour marcher à ses côtés.

Malefoy le regarde du coin de l’œil sans se tourner vers lui.

— Je crois que tu n’as pas besoin que je t’escorte jusqu’à ton dortoir cette fois-ci ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l’alcool, tu sais.

Harry comprend le sous-entendu de Malefoy : sa perte de mémoire la nuit après le rencard avec Théodore Nott.

— J’allais bien, dit-il.

Après tout, il ne sait pas ; ça pourrait être vrai.

— Tu allais bien avant ou après avoir vomi sur mes bottes en cuir ?

L’ourlet des robes de Malefoy, les pavés en terre cuite de Pré-au-lard et l’acide dans sa gorge reviennent en un éclair à Harry. Merde.

— Et, continue Malefoy, c’était avant ou après que tu demandes si tu pouvais me monter – Harry hoquette – sur le dos pour rentrer au château ?

— Tu as…

— Bien sûr que non Potter, je t’ai fait léviter. Puis tu t’es mis, comme l’ivrogne détestable que tu es, à faire de la magie sans baguette – j’avais confisqué la tienne – pour ouvrir toutes les portes et allumer toutes les lumières sur le chemin. Ça aurait pu être impressionnant si ça n’était pas aussi agaçant.

Des bribes de souvenirs, la sensation d’apesanteur, le frisson de la magie et les injonctions au silence pressées et traînantes de Malefoy. Harry sait que le récit doit être véridique, mais il n’a jamais été capable de faire de la magie aussi facilement.

— Et après tous mes efforts altruistes pour amener le grand Harry Potter à son lit en un seul morceau, tu as eu l’audace de me claquer la porte au nez.

Un bruit sourd, la voix rauque d’un Ron réveillé en sursaut, un écroulement bienvenu dans ses draps. Bon, pense Harry, ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu coucher avec Malefoy. Il rit presque à haute voix à cette pensée.

— Pourquoi tu utilises toujours ma baguette ? demande soudainement Malefoy.

La main de Harry tombe sur le bois d’aubépine dans sa poche, ses doigts se serrent autour de manière protectrice.

— C’est la mienne maintenant.

— Je sais. Je ne veux pas la récupérer. Je me demande simplement pourquoi.

— Ce sont mes affaires, occupe-toi donc des tiennes, dit Harry, renvoyant à Malefoy ses propres mots.

Ils atteignent l’entrée du château au coucher du soleil. L’ombre s’étend sur le lac. Harry accorde une rapide pensée à Justin, qui va rentrer seul dans le noir, rejeté. L’inquiétude lui passe rapidement ; ce mec est un connard.

— Ne vomis plus sur mes chaussures, dit Malefoy avant de passer les grandes portes.

Cette fois, Harry n’essaye pas de le rattraper. Il se glisse à nouveau sous la cape d’invisibilité pour une nuit de vagabondage dans le château.


	3. Rendez-vous avec Terry Boot

— Très drôle Harry ! 

Harry lève la tête à regrets de sa périlleuse pile d’assiettes de petits-déjeuners du lundi et croise le regard de Justin Finch-Fletchey.

— Hein ?

— Tu disais que nous avions des points communs. 

Évidemment : le rendez-vous. Justin s’est conduit comme un crétin, s’est pris le retour de bâton et c’est donc de la faute d’Harry. 

— Mais vous avez vraiment des points communs, insiste Harry.

Même si là, il ne se souvient pas bien desquels. 

— Il est arrogant, il pense qu’il a tous les droits et il est malpoli, énumère Justin. 

Ha oui, peut-être ceux-là.

Harry pousse une saucisse du sommet de sa pyramide et observe son parfait assortiment s’écrouler comme une tour de Jenga. 

— C’est un sucre à l’intérieur, déclare-t-il en harponnant la saucisse avant qu’elle ne dévale la table. Loin, loin, loin à l’intérieur mais je suis sûr que c’est là. Quelque part. Si tu sais creuser. 

Justin ne paraît pas enchanté par cette analyse ultra scientifique. 

— Je ne veux plus jamais voir Drago Malefoy, annonce-t-il avant de retourner à la table des Poufsouffles. 

Harry le salue paresseusement de sa fourchette. 

— Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? demande Hermione.

Ron se penche de l’autre côté de la table.

— Tu as recouché avec Justin ?

— Ho Harry, tu as couché avec Justin _et_ Drago ?

— En même temps ? Impressionnant mec. C’est beaucoup d’exigences pour un seul lit. 

Harry laisse tomber sa fourchette et s’extrait du banc, ignorant les questions intrusives de ses amis. Il parcourt la Grande Salle, la tête basse lorsqu’il passe la table des Poufsouffles, et cherche Malefoy lorsqu’il arrive près des Serpentards. Il est installé au plus près de la sortie, Parkinson à ses côtés et Zabini en face d’eux. Parfait. Harry se glisse à côté de Zabini.

— Excellente nouvelle, Malefoy.

Malefoy le fixe, les yeux plissés.

— Tu retournes immédiatement à la table des Gryffondors ?

Harry ignore le sarcasme.

— Justin ne veut plus jamais te voir.

Les yeux de Malefoy sautent de Parkinson à Zabini, puis de nouveau à Harry. Il hausse les épaules dans un air de fausse décontraction. 

— J’en suis fort aise. 

Harry attrape une tartelette aux fruits d’un plateau – il n’en a jamais vu à la table des Gryffondors avant – et croque dedans. Sans assiette, les miettes tombent sur la table et il les balaie en direction de Malefoy qui les fait disparaître d’un mouvement de baguette en tiquant de l’oeil. Malefoy ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche comme pour amorcer une phrase mais la referme à chaque fois. 

— Tu ne vas pas coucher de nouveau avec lui, n’est-ce pas ? demande-t-il finalement. Avec Justin, je veux dire. 

Harry attrape une seconde tartelette, s’attardant sur Parkinson qui étouffe des gloussements derrière Malefoy.

— En quoi ça importe ? 

Malefoy hausse encore des épaules, en parfaite illustration du détachement hautain. Trop parfaite. 

— Tu peux faire mieux. 

À la droite d’Harry, Zabini ricane. Harry ne sait pas s’il est du bon côté de la blague et il n’aime pas ça. Il s’empare du maximum de tartelettes possible (sept) et se lève. 

— Je m’en suis fait beaucoup Malefoy, contrairement à toi, alors laisse-moi en juger seul. 

Sans chercher à voir la réaction de Malefoy, Harry se retourne et revient à sa place à la table des Gryffondors, déposant son butin de tartelettes près de son assiette. L’un dans l’autre, il estime que son excursion a plutôt bien tourné. 

— Il y a quelque chose entre Drago et toi ? demande Hermione. 

Ron et elle observent avidement le visage d’Harry.

— Comme quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, _Harry_. C’est pourquoi je te demande. 

Harry équilibre soigneusement ses tartelettes sur une nouvelle pile au sommet de la précédente tour de petit-déjeuner. 

— Il n’y a rien, ment-il.

  
  


Le dortoir des huitièmes années de Serdaigle se trouve dans l’aile sud du château et, dans une pénible réplique de la salle commune originelle, quelqu’un a enchanté les escaliers menant au deuxième étage pour ne bouger qu’en cas de réponse correcte à une énigme. 

Harry se tient au pied de cet escalier spécifique en ce mercredi après-midi, profondément agacé.

— En quoi un corbeau se rapproche-t-il d’un bureau ? demande à nouveau l’escalier.

— J’en sais rien ! crie finalement Harry.

— Super boulot, Harry.

Luna Lovegood saute sur la première marche derrière Harry au moment où l'escalier fait une embardée sur le côté, pour se réaligner sur le couloir. Elle porte ses Lorgnospectres sur le dessus de la tête et les a assortis avec deux cartes de Chocogrenouilles à l’effigie d’Harry en boucles d’oreilles. Le Harry Potter de droite sourit mais l’autre paraît prêt à fuir à tout instant. 

— C’est joli non ? J’ai aussi une paire de Dumbledore mais je préfère les tiennes. 

Harry observe le Harry Potter de gauche s’échapper du cadre. 

— Merci ? 

L’escalier s’arrête et ils peuvent tous deux accéder au quatrième étage. Dès que leurs pieds quittent la marche, l’escalier repart, certainement pour torturer un autre étudiant avec une énigme ridicule. 

— Je rends visite à Lisa Turpin, annonce Luna pendant qu’ils marchent côte à côte. Son dortoir est envahi de joncheruines. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

— Je voulais juste discuter avec Terry Boot. 

— Ho, tu le fréquentes à nouveau ? Il est très gentil, déclare-t-elle en pointant son oreille gauche. Il m’a donné ta carte de sa propre collection pour que j’aie une paire. 

— Non, je veux juste lui parler. 

Luna s’arrête devant une porte et frappe. 

— Très bien. J’espère te revoir bientôt, Harry, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Tu es l’une des plus gentilles personnes que je connaisse. 

Harry oublie de sourire immédiatement en retour et déjà Luna s’est retournée et il est trop tard. Paie pour ta gentillesse. Il continue dans le couloir jusqu’à la dernière porte sur la gauche, et il frappe. 

— Harry, annonce Terry avec un grand sourire – authentique comme toujours – en ouvrant la porte. Quelle surprise formidable. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ? Entre donc !

Harry a décidé que Terry Boot serait un bon changement de cap pour Malefoy. C’est un Sang-Mêlé qui dédaigne les formalités et, pour parfaire le tableau : il est foncièrement gentil. Bien sûr, ses yeux bleus glace et sa mâchoire naturellement carrée ne lui portent pas préjudice non plus. Personne ne pourrait avoir un mauvais rendez-vous avec Terry. Harry n’en a pour sûr jamais eu. 

Le dortoir de Terry ressemble à celui d’Harry, deux lits simples et une fenêtre, sauf que les draps et les rideaux ne sont pas rouge rubis mais d’un bleu profond. Anthony Goldstein est allongé sur l’un des lits, à moitié dans les couvertures, sa cravate négligemment desserrée. Il ne lève même pas les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant, toute son attention portée sur la Gameboy dans ses mains. 

— Je croyais que la technologie moldue ne fonctionnait pas à Poudlard. 

— C’était le cas, répond Anthony sans lâcher l’objet des yeux. Jusqu’à ce que _quelqu’un_ invente un sort de stabilisation à portée poudlardienne. 

Harry se tourne vers Terry qui s’est assis sur le sol au pied de son lit et transvase de pleines poignées de Bavboules d’une cache sous une planche dans ses poches d’uniforme. 

— Oh ce n’était pas que moi, modère-t-il. Il y avait tout un groupe de talentueux Serdaigles impliqués dans l’affaire. Nous travaillons là-dessus depuis la rentrée et nous avons fait une avancée miraculeuse juste après Noël.

— Il est trop modeste, rétorque Anthony.

— C’était vraiment un travail de groupe. Mais que puis-je faire pour toi Harry ? Ça fait un moment depuis… Enfin, c’est super de te revoir par ici. 

Terry remet la planche en place et se redresse, faisant tinter ses poches. 

— Tu as l’air d’aller bien, ajoute-t-il.

Anthony se racle la gorge et Harry se tourne pour le voir ranger sa Gameboy.

— Tu veux que je parte ? 

— Non, répondent simultanément Terry et Harry. 

Anthony hausse les épaules et rallume son jeu. Harry se reconcentre sur Terry. C’est bizarre de revenir dans ce dortoir. Et plus étrange encore de replonger dans ces yeux bleus hypnotiques pour arranger un rendez-vous avec quelqu’un d’autre. Harry fait mentalement taire sa libido et décide d’aller droit au but.

— Ça t'intéresserait, un date avec Drago Malefoy ? 

Les beaux yeux de Terry s’agrandissent. 

— Ce n’était pas ton ennemi ? 

— Ma Némésis, corrige Harry pour qui la différence est fondamentale. Mais nous avons un accord. 

— Un accord qui implique que tu joues les marieuses, acquiesce Terry pour lui-même. Fascinant. 

— Bon, ça t’intéresse ? Malefoy n’est plus malfaisant maintenant. 

Terry glousse. Le bruit ramène une vague de souvenirs d'innombrables nuits passées à se glisser dans le dortoir de Terry en essayant de ne pas réveiller Anthony. Harry n’est pas certain qu’ils aient toujours réussi. 

— Super argument de vente, Harry. Mais pas nécessaire, je l’ai vu agir cette année. Il est vraiment différent. Intelligent aussi, fredonne Terry en se tapotant le menton. Un bad boy repenti, si on veut. 

Anthony renifle. 

— Ça, c’est typiquement le type de Terry.

— Chut Anthony, merci. Oui, je suppose que je veux bien tenter un rendez-vous, tant que je peux choisir comment il va se passer. 

Harry le lui accorde, ravi de s’épargner le travail de planification. Ses choix n’ont pas porté leurs fruits pour Malefoy jusqu’à présent, mais il a un bon feeling avec Terry. Il décline poliment une invitation à une partie de Bavboules géante avec les Serdaigles et passe sur l’escalier aux énigmes –heureusement, il ne faut répondre à rien pour s’en aller – quand il rencontre la Directrice McGonagall. Sa tentative de fuite est avortée par une solide prise sur son épaule. 

— Potter, j’espérais vous attraper. 

Harry se baisse pour se dégager de l’emprise. 

— Bien, vous l’avez fait, et là je suis très occupé donc…

— Pas si vite, le coupe McGonagall.

Elle le cloue sur place d’un seul regard. Quelque part, c’est même plus puissant que sa poigne. 

— J’ai remarqué que vous passiez du temps en compagnie de monsieur Malefoy. 

Et merde, nous y voilà.

— Pas vraiment, ment Harry.

Les yeux de McGonagall se rétrécissent derrière ses lunettes fines. 

— J’espère sincèrement que vous ne vous accrochez pas encore à cette affaire de Mangemort. Cela ne fait aucun bien de s’attarder sur ces choses-là, et si nous devons avoir une réitération de votre sixième année …

— J’avais raison à ce moment là, fait remarquer Harry.

— Albus gérait tout cela. 

Tous deux s’évitent du regard à la mention de Dumbledore. McGonagall s’éclaircit ensuite la gorge. 

— Monsieur Malefoy fait de son mieux pour tourner la page et je détesterais que vous laissiez de vieilles inimitiés ressurgir. 

Harry plaque sur son visage son meilleur sourire-rassurant-les-professeurs.

— Ce n’est pas ça du tout. Je fais juste ma part pour l’unité inter-maisons. 

— Vous avez tout intérêt à être sérieux, Potter. L’unité inter-maisons n’est pas une plaisanterie. 

Elle semble prête à plonger dans un sermon sur son sujet favori quand Harry est sauvé par Padma Patil qui descend les escaliers derrière eux. 

— Miss Patil, arrêtez-vous là, enjoint McGonagall sévèrement. Retirez cette énigme sans tarder. 

Elle hoche ensuite de la tête en direction d’Harry.

— Continuez vos efforts en classe, Potter. Vous êtes bien parti pour exceller à vos ASPICS. 

Padma fixe Harry avec désespoir, appelant silencieusement à l’aide, mais il ne va pas gâcher une si belle opportunité de s’enfuir. Il articule un _désolé_ et file droit vers son dortoir. 

À chaque fois qu’Harry essaie d’approcher Malefoy le jeudi, il détale avec ses amis. Ce qui n’a aucun sens. Pourquoi demander des conseils à Harry si c’est pour l’éviter ? C’est incroyablement frustrant.

Le temps qu’Harry arrive au dortoir de Malefoy, Glanmore Peakes lui annonce pompeusement qu’il est déjà parti. Fatigué d’être tout le temps évité, Harry ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de faire le trajet jusqu’à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait quelque chose de mieux à faire, pas jusqu’à ce qu’Anthony Goldstein réalise sa promesse récente de faire entrer en douce une Gameboy pour lui. 

Revêtant sa Cape d’invisibilité quand il arrive au salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu, Harry pense observer secrètement Malefoy travailler pour un petit moment. Il prend un siège – pas la causeuse bien sûr, un fauteuil standard – près de la porte et surveille le salon de thé. Brianne est encore là, gérant la majorité de l’accueil et du service. Il y a une autre serveuse également, entrant et sortant de la cuisine, mais pas de Malefoy. 

Après moins de cinq minutes de regards impatients vers la porte de la cuisine, Harry abandonne les faux-semblants, retire sa Cape et s’approche de Brianne. 

— Est-ce que Malefoy travaille ce soir ? 

Brianne lui fait un sourire, trop large et bien trop éloquent. 

— Il est à l’arrière.

— Puis-je …

Les yeux de Brianne s’attardent sur la Cape d’Invisibilité roulée autour de son bras. Elle hausse les épaules, souriant toujours. 

— Ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais t’arrêter de toute manière.

Le carillon de la porte retentit et elle le quitte pour accueillir de nouveaux clients.

Harry n’a pas besoin qu’on le lui dise deux fois. Il se glisse dans la cuisine, comparant chaque couloir au chemin emprunté la dernière fois. Cette fois, il trouve Malefoy dans le onzième couloir tout au fond, habillé tout de blanc avec le même tablier de serveur que Brianne. Il est extrêmement attentif à tous les ingrédients qui lévitent autour de lui, occupé à remplir une théière – ridiculement – large. 

— Devine qui a un date avec …

Tous les ingrédients, plus d’une trentaine, s’écrasent au sol. La théière, comme désespérée de se joindre à ses camarades, chancelle violemment dans les mains de Malefoy jusqu’à ce qu’il l’équilibre sur le plan de travail. Il soupire bruyamment avant de se tourner vers Harry, qui répète :

— Devine qui …

— Oublie ça une seconde, Potter. 

Malefoy s’approche, enjambe un pamplemousse et saute au-dessus d’un bocal de sucre cassé. Il ne s’arrête que lorsqu’il est assez proche pour se dresser au-dessus d’Harry. 

— Ne me parle plus jamais de rendez-vous devant mes amis. En fait, mieux, ne m’adresse plus jamais la parole devant mes amis.

— Mais ils doivent savoir que …

— Non. 

Harry recule d’un pas pour ne plus avoir à se casser le cou en regardant Malefoy dans les yeux. 

— Ils doivent savoir _quelque chose._

— Ils en savent le strict minimum, répond Malefoy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. S’ils découvrent que tu m’arranges des rendez-vous avec tes ex, ils vont se demander pourquoi. Au final, cela va forcément conduire à ce qu’ils découvrent la vérité. 

Harry avait eu énormément de mal à faire son coming-out à Hermione et Ron au début, mais une fois qu’il l’avait fait, et parce que leurs réactions étaient loin des scénarii dramatiquement tragiques qu’il avait concocté dans sa tête, la différence était si profonde qu’il se serait donné des baffes de ne pas l’avoir fait plus tôt. Le vrai poids d’un secret ne se mesure qu’une fois révélé. Malefoy ne le sait pas encore.

— Ce serait vraiment si terribles s’ils découvraient que tu es trans ? insiste Harry.

— Oui Potter, rétorque Malefoy avec la même absolue certitude qu’Harry se souvient avoir éprouvée dans son propre déni. Je suis l’héritier Malefoy. Cela pourrait être la ruine de ma famille. 

— Là, on dirait Théodore Nott. 

Les yeux de Malefoy s’écarquillent, il décroise les bras et pointe son doigt vers Harry.

— N’ose même pas me comparer à lui. 

— Parkinson et Zabini sont tes meilleurs amis non ? À qui vont-ils le répéter ? Crois-moi, tu as besoin de personnes qui vont être là pour toi. 

— De la même manière que tu laisses Granger et Weasley être là pour toi ? 

Les poings d’Harry se referment spontanément tandis qu’une chaleur irritante se loge sous sa peau. Malefoy n’a _aucune_ idée de ce dont il parle. 

— C’est différent, déclare-t-il les dents serrées. 

Harry ne veut pas perdre son calme à nouveau mais ça va être difficile si Malefoy continue de lui tendre des perches comme ça. 

— Tu es tellement hypocrite Potter. Ne me donne pas de conseils en amitié et je m’en abstiendrai également. 

— _Bien._

Ils se fixent l’un l’autre, figés sur place. Harry est trop borné pour faire marche arrière le premier et Malefoy est un trou du cul prétentieux : ils pourraient rester là toute la nuit. Pour la première fois, sans doute à cause de l’ennui, Harry remarque une veine bleu pâle à la surface du cou de Malefoy qui disparaît sous le col de sa chemise d’uniforme. Malefoy a un joli cou. Harry réalise que c’est rare qu’un cou soit si joli. Les cous sont rarement dans le Top 5 des parties du corps. À moins d’être un vampire. Ce qu’Harry n’est pas, visiblement. Sauf que ça expliquerait au moins son appréciation complètement infondée du _cou de sa Némésis_. 

La main de Malefoy se lève jusqu'à son col mais, au lieu de se caresser lascivement le cou (une conclusion sur laquelle l’alter ego vampire d’Harry aurait sauté), il passe simplement les lanières du tablier par-dessus sa tête, balance le bout de tissu à froufrous sur le banc et s’assoit à côté, laissant ses jambes se balancer. 

— Parle-moi du rendez-vous, dit-il. 

Harry sort en sursaut de son étrange transe d’adoration de cou et se souvient de sa colère première. 

— Oh, alors les conseils de drague sont toujours d’actualité ? 

— _Potter_. 

Harry s’adosse au banc opposé à Malefoy et abandonne. Il a fait tout le chemin jusqu’ici après tout. 

— C’est Terry Boot. 

— Terry Boot ! 

Malefoy a l’audace de répéter le nom avec humour, dérision même. C’est clair qu’il n’a encore jamais connu la merveille de ces yeux bleus.

— Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec Terry ? 

Malefoy secoue la tête comme si la question était ridicule. 

— Pour commencer, c’est un Serdaigle. 

Harry ignore cette remarque. 

— C’est un Sang-mêlé et il est intelligent, mais pas snob, énumère Harry. Je suis prêt à parier qu’il n’a aucune idée de la fourchette avec laquelle commencer dans un restaurant de luxe. Et s’il le sait, il en prendra une autre exprès. 

— Et c’est supposé m’attirer ?

Malefoy n’est donc jamais content ? Terry est un super parti. En fait, s’il n’avait pas mis Malefoy sur l’affaire, Harry lui aurait refait des avances. Cependant, il ne pense pas que parler de son sacrifice lui servira à cet instant, alors il se contente de répondre :

— C’est ce que tu avais demandé. 

— Et pourquoi tu l’as quitté celui-là ? demande Malefoy d’une voix ennuyée.

— Et bien en fait … hem … c’est lui qui m’a quitté. 

Malefoy se penche en avant, toute trace d’ennui envolée. 

— Et ?

— Et rien, répond Harry en repoussant ses lunettes – évitant un bref moment les yeux interrogateurs de Malefoy – il pensait juste que je n’avais pas oublié mon ex pendant qu’on sortait ensemble. 

Terry avait eu raison, comme d’habitude. Harry n’avait pas profité de leur relation à ce moment parce qu’il était bien trop obnubilé par le balancement d’une longue natte brune dans le Grand Hall, une voix mélodieuse au détour d’un couloir, et quand Terry le prenait à regarder les étoiles, c’était uniquement pour penser aux constellations qu’ _elle_ lui avait déjà montrées. 

— Et qui c’était, ton ex ? 

Harry n’a pas prononcé son nom depuis longtemps, et il est soulagé de constater que sa gorge ne se serre plus à l’occasion :

— Parvati Patil. 

Malefoy lève un sourcil mais il doit avoir une meilleure idée que de remettre en question la bisexualité d’Harry car il demande rapidement : 

— Que s’est-il passé ? 

— Elle m’a quitté parce qu’elle a _prédit_ que notre couple ne durerait pas. 

Le souvenir est toujours frais, depuis le début de l’année scolaire. Harry attendait dans leur dortoir que Parvati et Lavande Brown reviennent tardivement d’un cours combiné spécial Divination/Astronomie. Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils sortaient ensemble (pendant l’été), Parvati n’avait pas souri en le voyant. Lavande savait quelque chose aussi, elle n’aurait pas pu aller se cacher plus vite dans la salle de bain. Ensuite, après avoir largué la bombe, Parvati n’avait voulu répondre à aucune des questions d’Harry sur sa prédiction, répétant uniquement « C’est mieux si tu trouves toi-même le chemin. »

Malefoy réagit à la nouvelle du plaquage divinatoire de Parvati de manière adaptée : il fronce tout le visage et secoue la tête. 

— C’est stupide. 

— C’est ce que j’ai dit ! reprend Harry, une légère amertume teintant sa voix. Tu t’en doutes, ça n’a pas aidé. 

Malefoy fixe Harry mais sans animosité cette fois. Il semblerait presque compatissant. C’est déconcertant. Harry s’occupe à nettoyer ses lunettes avec sa chemise juste pour faire passer quelques secondes. 

— Où a lieu mon rendez-vous ? demande finalement Malefoy. 

— À la tour d’Astronomie. 

Le visage de Malefoy se défait pendant une seconde, avant qu’il ne se reprenne et y plaque un sourire évanescent. Ce n’est qu’après cette réaction qu’Harry réalise le terrible choix qu’il a laissé Terry faire. Malefoy n’a probablement pas remis un pied en haut de la tour d’Astronomie depuis la nuit où Dumbledore est mort. La nuit où il a laissé les Mangemorts entrer dans Poudlard. Ce n’est pas qu’Harry avait oublié, mais il a tant visité la tour avec sa Cape depuis qu’il n’a plus associé ces souvenirs si fortement. 

Malefoy, sans surprise, tente de masquer sa vulnérabilité derrière un sourire de façade et Harry le connaît assez bien pour ne rien dire. Il se racle la gorge. 

— Regarder les étoiles est une activité très romantique, reprend-t-il. Tu peux lui montrer la constellation du Dragon. 

— Oh oui, et ça ne paraîtra pas excessivement arrogant, n’est-ce pas ? déclare Malefoy avant de faire une pause et de rouler des yeux dramatiquement. Quand ? 

— Minuit, mercredi prochain. 

— Peut-être que cela a échappé à ta vigilance puisque tu ne t’embarasses pas à venir en cours mais c’est un soir de semaine. 

Cette fois, Harry relève à peine l’affront. 

— C’est la nuit la plus claire pour voir les étoiles. Terry a insisté. Et puis … 

Harry décoche un large sourire, anticipant la réaction de Malefoy. 

— J’ai peut-être mentionné que tu apporterais un panier de friandises. 

Fidèle aux attentes d’Harry, le nez de Malefoy se chiffonne. 

— _Potter_. 

— J’ai déjà tout arrangé avec Dobby, aux cuisines. 

Dobby dirige les cuisines de Poudlard maintenant, donnant ses ordres aux humains comme aux elfes. La directrice McGonagall en a complètement interdit l’accès aux étudiants après un incident gênant au whisky Pur Feu, mais Dobby trouve toujours un moyen de faire entrer Harry, ou de faire sortir des sucreries. Qu’importe les connexions de Malefoy, celles d’Harry sont infiniment mieux. 

— Ne t’inquiète pas Malefoy, tu n’auras pas à lever le moindre petit doigt hautain.

  
  


— Harry. 

Comme si sa visite à Malefoy avait déclenché une réaction en chaîne, voilà que lors d’un mardi parfaitement ordinaire, Hermione se tient sur le seuil de porte du dortoir d’Harry, voix douce et tout le toutim. 

— Je suis occupé, répond Harry.

Il garde les yeux fixés sur sa baguette en lévitation. Même en considérant la distraction, elle continue sagement de s’élever. Il s’améliore. 

— _Regarde moi, Harry_. 

— Je suis occupé, répète-t-il.

— Moi aussi ! crie Hermione. Je saute un cours de niveau ASPIC avancé pour toi, Harry James Potter, alors le moins que tu puisses faire c’est de me regarder !

Son ton est si inhabituel, si peu précautionneux, que par surprise plus qu’autre chose Harry obéit et laisse sa baguette retomber sur le lit. Qui plus est, personne n’avait jamais utilisé son nom complet avant, pas depuis qu’il l’avait choisi en quatrième année. 

— Tu as le droit d’être en colère, reprend-t-elle d’une voix plus calme en s’approchant du lit d’Harry, contre Voldemort, contre le monde, contre Dumbledore même. Mais tu dois arrêter de diriger ça contre nous. Tu donnes l’impression à Ron d’être un ami merdique, presque tout le temps. 

Alors elle veut se disputer. Super. Harry s’assoit. 

— S’il ne …

— Tu nous ignores tous les deux et tu m’évites autant que possible, continue-t-elle.

— C’est …

— J’ai essayé de te soutenir, d’être patiente et de ne pas le prendre personnellement mais ce n’est pas comme si parler aux autres te posait problème. Luna m’a demandé ce matin si tu sortais de nouveau avec Terry Boot et j’ai dû admettre que je n’avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la vie de mon supposé meilleur ami. 

Hermione fait des allées et venues au pied du lit d’Harry, les bras croisés, ses boucles brunes rebondissant à chaque pas. 

— Et maintenant, reprend-t-elle, tu traînes avec Drago Malefoy, entre tous. 

— Malefoy n’est pas si mauvais, contre automatiquement Harry.

Merci bien, Malefoy n’est pas là pour entendre la confession et jubiler. 

— Je sais, Harry ! s’exclame Hermione en se retournant et en s’arrêtant au pied du lit. Tu veux savoir comment je le sais ? Parce que je suis _amie_ avec Malefoy, mais ce n’est pas comme si tu t’étais intéressé à la vie de n’importe qui d’autre que toi récemment. 

Harry cligne des yeux. Il doit avoir mal entendu. 

— Toi et Malefoy ?

Hermione ignore la question. 

— Si tu peux parler avec lui, quelqu’un que tu prétendais mépriser, alors je ne sais pas où ça nous place, Ron et moi. 

Sa voix est dure mais il y a toujours quelque chose de fragile dans ses yeux, des larmes juste sous la surface. Harry veut la réconforter, s’expliquer comme il faut pour une fois mais simplement la regarder (elle ou Ron d’ailleurs) ces derniers jours le met si mal, si en colère qu’il peut à peine penser ou respirer. Alors, comme d’habitude, il répond par l’agression. 

— Peut-être que je n’aime simplement pas me faire crier dessus.

Hermione acquiesce, comme si elle attendait cette réponse, et se retourne vers la porte.

— Dans ce cas, je ne t’embêterai plus. 

  
  


Harry ne s’est pas rendu à un cours d’Histoire de la Magie depuis au moins un mois. Il se souvient pourquoi dès que le professeur Binns commence à parler. Sans oublier que leur présence n’est jamais surveillée et que de ce fait, la présence ou l’absence d’Harry est aussi remarquable que les inflexions de la voix du professeur Binns sont changeantes. 

Hermione lui fait la gueule (qui ignore qui maintenant ?) et Ron a consciencieusement pris la place entre eux deux. Harry passe le cours à se concentrer sur la vitre de la fenêtre du fond, cherchant à la briser. Cela ne fonctionne pas évidemment, mais il est sûr d’avoir réussi à la faire trembler à un moment. A moins que ce ne soit le vent dehors. 

Quand le professeur Binns finit de bourdonner et que la fin de l’heure sonne, Harry laisse Hermione sortir la première ; elle refuse fermement de regarder dans sa direction, suivie par un Ron arborant un faible sourire faussement désolé. Cela ne gêne pas Harry, en fait ça lui va tout à fait. Il pourra apprécier un trajet de retour au calme, sans banalités, sans questions ni propos pitoyables. 

Il est le dernier à quitter la classe, même Binns a dérivé à travers un des murs latéraux, et il commence son nonchalant voyage de retour, sa main jouant vaguement avec sa baguette dans sa poche. Il est donc complètement pris au dépourvu lorsqu’après juste quelques pas dans le couloir, il est violemment tiré dans un placard à balais et pressé contre …

— Malefoy ? C’est quoi ce bordel ? 

La porte se referme. C’est difficile de bien voir avec juste la lumière d’un _Lumos_ mais Malefoy semble loin d’être aussi calme et tranquille que d’habitude. Ses yeux furètent partout, cherchant le visage d’Harry dans le noir. Le reste de son corps a beaucoup trop la bougeotte pour un si petit endroit. _Bordel,_ c’est _vraiment_ un tout petit endroit. 

— Je ne peux pas identifier le Dragon. Dans le ciel, dit Malefoy en laissant son souffle chaud heurter Harry de toute la force de son haleine mentholée. Je ne sais pas laquelle c’est !

— Mais tu as choisi ton prénom, fait remarquer Harry.

Il aurait bien ri, mais il n’y a pas assez d’air dans le placard. 

— Ça sonnait bien, et c’est une tradition Black. 

Harry tente de se reculer pour échapper à l’agression mentholée de Malefoy mais derrière lui il y a un mur, et à sa gauche il y a un mur, et à sa droit il y a …

— Potter, tu dois m’aider !

Harry pousse la porte et elle ne bouge pas d’un pouce. Il réessaie. Calmement. CALMEMENT. Il donne des coups de pied dedans et toujours rien. Malefoy l’a fermée magiquement ? Pourquoi Malefoy l’aurait fermée magiquement ? Quelle espèce de tordu ferait cela ? Harry n’a même pas besoin de se concentrer, il y pense une seule fois et la porte cède, sa magie faisant claquer les battants. Il bondit en dehors du placard. 

Malefoy le suit, mais lorsqu’il parle de nouveau, son ton est passé de paniqué à irrité. 

— Quel est le but de m’envoyer à un rendez-vous juste pour me voir échouer ? marmonne-t-il. 

Sa tête balaie à gauche et à droite, scannant les environs. Bien sûr, Drago Malefoy ne peut pas être vu avec Harry Potter, seul un placard à balai exigu leur convient. 

Laissant l’espace beaucoup plus raisonnable du couloir le réconforter, Harry prend quelques grandes inspirations le plus silencieusement possible. Quand l’air autour de lui semble revenir à la normale, Harry reprend sa paisible marche et indique à Malefoy de le suivre. 

— Tu sais comment trouver la constellation du Dragon ? demande Malefoy, deux pas derrière lui. 

— Moi non, mais je connais quelqu’un qui le peut. 

  
  


— Harry ! 

Parvati commence à sourire jusqu’à ce que ses yeux bruns craquants, non Harry ne craque pas, ne craque pas, se posent sur quelque chose (quelqu’un) derrière Harry.

— Et … Malefoy ? 

— Unité inter-maisons, ment Harry en guise d’explication. 

Pas que ça explique grand chose, mais il doute que Malefoy et lui puissent tomber d’accord sur un alibi dans tous les cas. 

Malgré son expression contradictoire, Parvati invite Harry et Malefoy dans son dortoir. Elle ramasse rapidement quelques vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et les fourre sous le lit, mais ça n’arrange pas beaucoup l’état général de la pièce. Lavande n’aurait jamais laissé Parvati mettre un tel bazar, ce qui ne peut vouloir dire qu’une chose … 

— Lavande est en voyage avec ses parents, déclare Parvati en voyant le regard d’Harry. Il y a un festival de musique en Australie. 

Harry acquiesce, acceptant le mensonge devant Malefoy. Ils changent toujours d’histoire pour éviter les soupçons, mais Lavande a tellement d’absences cette année qu’elle a dû manquer plus de cours qu’Harry. Elle est souvent absente deux ou trois fois dans le mois, en plus de la pleine lune. Quand Fenrir Greyback l’a attaquée, il ne l’a pas simplement transformée, il l’a rendue tellement malade qu’elle est régulièrement attendue à Sainte Mangouste pour une transfusion sanguine ou un nouveau traitement expérimental. 

Malefoy suspecte sûrement quelque chose mais heureusement il n’en montre rien. Parvati l’expulserait sans aucun doute du dortoir en une fraction de seconde s’il faisait la moindre allusion déplacée sur Lavande. Il fait un tour méthodique dans le dortoir de la même manière que dans celui d’Harry. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demande Parvati, décochant à Harry dans le dos de Malefoy un regard qui dit clairement _Fous-le moi dehors._

Malefoy s’arrête à la fenêtre et la referme. 

— Une habitude. Je n’aime pas être pris par surprise. 

— Hmm … répond Harry ostensiblement, repensant à un placard particulièrement étouffant. Je suis d’accord, ce serait incroyablement pénible. 

Parvati fait passer une longue natte derrière ses épaules. Des fils d’or tissés dans ses cheveux brun foncé attrapent la lumière des bougies suspendues. 

— Lance-toi et dis-moi ce que tu veux. 

— Malefoy a besoin d’aide en astronomie. 

Parvati tire la langue en une grimace de répugnance. 

— Et tu es experte dans ce domaine, ajoute Harry pour l’adoucir. 

— Je _suis_ experte, en effet, convient-elle prudemment ; elle est trop intelligente pour succomber aux flatteries d’Harry. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je distribue gratuitement des conseils. 

— Tu le feras quand tu découvriras à quel point l’histoire est tragique. 

— À quel point ? 

— Il ne sait pas où se trouve la constellation du Dragon. 

Parvati laisse échapper un cri de surprise, comme Harry pensait qu’elle le ferait, et elle se tourne vers Malefoy, la main serrée sur sa poitrine. 

— Ton propre nom ! 

Malefoy balaie la remarque, se renfonçant dans l'alcôve de la fenêtre. 

— Potter m’a déjà joué ça. 

— C’est _vraiment_ tragique. Plus que ça, ajoute-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry et d’acquiescer d’un air sombre. Tu as bien fait de me l’amener. 

Harry lui décoche un large sourire. 

— Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas. 

Parvati fronce si fort ses épais sourcils qu’ils se rencontrent presque au milieu. Elle a toujours été très expressive avec son front. 

— C’est très sérieux, Harry. 

— Tu es mignonne quand tu es sérieuse. 

Son front se détend et elle sourit pendant une demi-seconde avant que sa bouche n’affiche un sourire en coin. 

— Et tu es agaçant quand tu ne l’es pas. 

Harry fait un pas de plus vers Parvati et observe avec délectation son sourcil se hausser extrêmement haut en réponse. Il fait encore un pas, un dernier, déploie tout son charme (de la manière que Parvati adorait) et baisse sa voix. 

— Tu es mignonne quand tu me trouves agaçant. 

Malefoy – merde il est encore là ? – siffle odieusement. 

— Dis donc, tu es _vraiment_ bisexuel. 

Harry roule des yeux à l’attention de Parvati, qui lui tire la langue une nouvelle fois, avant de se tourner vers Malefoy. 

— Merci beaucoup de valider mon existence, dit Harry. Je me sens finalement en paix. 

— Mes excuses, Potter, répond Malefoy presque sincèrement, je …

— Des excuses ? De Drago Malefoy ? Que quelqu’un envoie un hibou à la _Gazette_ , ça va faire la une. 

Malefoy ignore le sarcasme de qualité professionnelle d’Harry et continue, mais avec une voix plus dure. 

— Je pensais que nous étions semblables. Manifestement, je me suis trompé. Tu as des moeurs bien plus légères. 

La démangeaison sous sa peau refait surface. Harry traverse la pièce pour se tenir devant Malefoy. 

— Parce que tous les bis sont des salopes c’est ça ?

Malefoy se redresse, surplombant Harry. 

— Non Potter, je ne présume pas connaître quoi que ce soit sur la bisexualité. Ce que je dis c’est que toi, Harry Potter, désigne-t-il en plantant un doigt dans la poitrine d’Harry, tu es un obsédé sexuel. 

Harry fixe le doigt de Malefoy jusqu’à ce qu’il le retire. 

— Peut-être que vous avez besoin d’un moment seuls ? demande Parvati derrière Harry.

— Oui ! crie Harry.

Au même instant, Drago répond :

— Non.

— Je ne suis pas un pervers, reprend Harry. Tu es simplement un puceau coincé qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez prétentieux. 

— Je ne suis pas coincé. 

— Si tu l’es, autrement tu ne dirais pas que je suis un pervers. 

— Si je suis si prude Potter, alors pourquoi est-ce que je… 

Malefoy s’interrompt brutalement. 

— Pourquoi tu quoi ? demande Harry.

Quand Malefoy ne répond pas immédiatement, il demande à nouveau : 

— Pourquoi tu _quoi ?_

— Oublie, Potter, répond Malefoy -ce qui donne simplement envie à Harry d’y penser plus. Je me suis trompé. 

Harry laisse échapper un rire frustré. Il est toujours furieux mais aussi curieux, et ravi. Étrangement ravi. 

— Tu ne t’es pas trompé. Tu allais nous confesser quelque chose de cochon. Bon Dieu Malefoy, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? 

Les yeux de Malefoy évitent dangereusement Harry. 

— Ne cite pas des divinités moldues auxquelles tu ne crois pas. C’est un manque de respect.

— Ne change pas de sujet. 

Malefoy croise dédaigneusement les bras. 

— Je n’ai rien à ajouter à ce sujet. 

— Tu es véritablement vierge donc je ne m’aventurerai pas de ce côté, déclare Harry en cherchant sur le visage de Malefoy la trace d’une réaction. Est-ce que tu as des fantasmes embarrassants ? Le professeur Slughorn ? Binns ? Un des fantômes ? 

Harry s’exclame, simplement pour en rajouter :

— Le Baron Sanglant ?!

— _Potter !_

Sur la peau pâle de Malefoy, la gêne est visible ; on peut suivre la rougeur s’étaler jusqu’en haut de ses oreilles et même passer la ligne de son col. Harry est reconnaissant que sa peau mate ne soit pas aussi capricieuse, mais il n’a aucun scrupule à tirer profit des faiblesses de Malefoy. 

— Je ne peux pas croire que tu te fasses plaisir en pensant au Baron Sanglant. Il s’appelle comme ça pour une raison tu sais ? Si c’est ce qui t’éclate, je suis désolé mais tu as vraiment besoin de revoir tes fantasmes. 

Les piques d’Harry sont récompensées par un grognement et, à moins qu’Harry ne les imagine, par des étincelles provenant de la poche à baguette de Malefoy. 

— Je ne suis pas attiré par le Baron Sanglant, espèce de parfait et complet imbécile. 

— Alors par qui ? Ou quoi ? continue Harry, souriant narquoisement en poussant son avantage. Il faut me le dire Malefoy. Je dois _t’aider_ , souviens toi. 

Malefoy soupire, démontrant une impressionnante capacité pulmonaire, et croise les yeux d’Harry. 

— D’accord, je te le dirai, dès que tu m’auras trouvé un rendez-vous avec quelqu’un de compatible. 

Harry étudie la proposition. Il ne peut penser à aucune personne qui serait incompatible avec Terry Boot, alors au final il ne lui faut attendre qu’une demi-journée. 

— Vendu.

— Vendu, crache Malefoy en retour.

Harry s’éloigne de Malefoy – ils s’étaient on ne sait comment retrouvés presque torse contre torse pendant la dispute – et se retourne vers Parvati. Elle est assise sur son lit, renouant la fin de sa tresse en les regardant tous deux avec une expression absente (comprendre : elle s’emmerde). 

— Vous voulez que je vous la montre cette constellation ou pas, les gars ? 

Harry lui lance un sourire d’excuse.

— Désolé Parvati. 

Harry remarque que Malefoy ne dit rien. Tant mieux, parce que ses excuses sont pourries. 

Parvati fait siffler à toute allure sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, soufflant toutes les bougies et fermant toutes les fenêtres d’un seul coup sans que cela ne plonge la pièce dans l’obscurité totale. Et pour cause, brillant au-dessus d’eux, des étoiles couvrent l’intégralité du plafond et dépassent même sur certains murs. 

Harry a du mal à prendre la mesure de tous les détails. La dernière fois qu’il avait eu une démonstration, c’était beaucoup plus petit et couvrait à peine l’espace au-dessus du lit de Parvati. 

— Tu l’as terminé. 

Parvati fait un petit bruit de nez. 

— À peine. J’ai manqué de plafond surtout. Toi, s’arrête-t-elle en sautant vers Malefoy et en pointant l'extrémité lumineuse de sa baguette vers sa poitrine, allonge-toi par terre et concentre toi. 

  
  


Harry s’installe dans un des recoins en haut de la tour d’Astronomie avec sa Cape d’invisibilité et un charme de chaleur. Malefoy est en train de récupérer le panier de victuailles préparé par Dobby et Terry Boot est déjà arrivé, une expression pensive sur le visage ; il laisse pendre ses jambes au bord du balcon. 

Au fil du temps, soyons honnêtes, depuis le premier date avec Nott, Harry a développé un intérêt particulier pour la quête de Malefoy d’un partenaire compatible. Il ne l’admettra jamais à voix haute mais il croise les doigts pour Malefoy, et en dépit de son propre intérêt pour Terry Boot, il souhaite sincèrement que ces deux-là fonctionnent en tant que couple. Et ils vont fonctionner, ils le _doivent_ , parce que qui ne craquerait pas pour le gentil, honnête et intelligent Terry Boot ? 

— Drago ! annonce Terry avant même que Harry n’ait vu Malefoy atteindre le haut des escaliers, le panier à la main. Tu es pile à l’heure. Enfin, si le temps était autre chose qu’une construction sociale servant à interpréter le monde. 

Le truc avec Terry c’est qu’il a l’air si inoffensivement décontracté qu’il peut dire tout un tas de merdes pompeuses sans jamais paraître le moins du monde arrogant. 

Le visage de Malefoy est draîné de toutes ses couleurs au point d’être assimilable à un cadavre. Ses yeux ratissent lentement la pièce, attentivement, jusqu’à tomber sur Terry assis sur le balcon, au bord de… là où c’est arrivé. Il déglutit si vigoureusement qu’Harry peut voir sa gorge bouger. 

— Boot.

— Appelle-moi Terry. C’est le diminutif de Terrence en fait, mais il n’y a que mes parents pour m’appeler comme ça. Ça vient de Terentius qui signifie coeur mais il n’y a personne pour m’appeller comme ça. 

Harry a toujours trouvé les divagations sans prétention de Terry réconfortantes et cela semble être le cas pour Drago également car son visage se détend et il s’approche du balcon avec l’amorce d’un sourire. 

— Terentius ce sera. Comment vas-tu ce soir ? 

Terry s’allonge sur le dos et incline la tête pour voir Malefoy. 

— Garde tes phrases toutes faites pour les professeurs. Tu as une super structure osseuse au fait, c’est clairement visible quand tu souris. 

Malefoy se fige, l’attitude franche de Terry peut être déconcertante, mais cela ne prend qu’une seconde à son sourire pour revenir. 

— Merci. Tu as un joli …

— Oh non, tu n’as pas besoin d’échanger. J’offre mes compliments gratuitement. Je vois que tu as apporté des friandises ! Je suis déjà séduit. Allonge-toi avec moi. 

Terry tapote la place à côté de lui sur le balcon. Malefoy ne fait aucun mouvement pour s’allonger. Il tourne sur lui-même, ses yeux ratissant chaque _coin_ de la tour. Harry laisse une de ses mains dépasser de sa Cape dans un bref mouvement. Cela apparaît sûrement comme un bref flash à Malefoy mais il hoche de la tête vers Harry. 

— Si tu tombes, je te rattraperai. 

Les mots de Terry doivent rassurer Malefoy parce qu’il finit par s’installer, le panier placé au sol entre eux deux et ses pieds disparaissant après le rebord. 

— J’avais l’habitude de me faufiler sur le toit quand j’étais gamin, pour compter les étoiles, raconte Terry. Je refusais de descendre avant d’avoir compté chacune d’entre elles. Maman pensait que quelque chose n’allait pas avec moi. Mais j’aime juste les étoiles. Est-ce que tu aimes les étoiles ?

— Oui, répond Malefoy sans conviction. 

Il a toujours de la tension dans sa voix, une douleur distante qui ne peut se dissimuler à Harry, même avec la plus snob des voix traînantes. 

— Je peux te montrer la constellation du Dragon. 

Terry applaudit. 

— Oh oui s’il te plait ! Je n’ai pas pu voir le Dragon depuis des années. Orion, c’est facile. 

Terry trace une figure dans le ciel mais l’angle est trop éloigné d’Harry pour qu’il voit les constellations. 

— Cassiopée cela prend du temps mais … ici !

Il trace une autre figure. 

— Mais le Dragon … continue Terry en laissant sa main retomber, c’est comme si toutes les étoiles devenaient subitement toutes noires. 

Malefoy est silencieux pendant trop longtemps. Cela frustre Harry au début – pas un autre silence embarrassant Malefoy s’il te plait – jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne. Même après l’entraînement donné par Parvati, Malefoy est toujours incapable de pointer le Dragon dans le ciel. Plusieurs fois, il lève la main comme pour tracer une figure mais il la laisse retomber aussi vite. Tragique. 

Bien sûr, Terry ne fait pas remarquer ce drame. Il est honnête, c’est certain, mais également gentil, toujours gentil. Quand le silence s’est bien trop étiré pour rester confortable, il s’assoit et ouvre le panier préparé avec soin par Dobby. Il en retire deux tartes à la citrouille, en pose une avec douceur dans la main de Malefoy et croque dans la deuxième. 

— Savais-tu, commence-t-il la bouche encore pleine, que les gens attribuent aux Grecs la découverte de l’astronomie alors qu’en réalité cela date de temps bien …

Entre chaque bouchée, Terry continue de bavasser, mais c’est mignon et enthousiaste, et jamais arrogant. Sa voix est rassurante également, tellement rassurante en fait que lorsqu’Harry pose sa tête sur le mur derrière lui, il s’endort en quelques minutes. 

Embrumé et péniblement alerte en même temps, Harry revient à lui plus tard dans la nuit (ou plus tôt le matin, devrait-il dire). Il n’a aucune idée du temps qui s’est écoulé, le soleil n’est pas encore levé au moins, mais il peut dire qu’il a loupé quelque chose d’important. Terry et Malefoy sont debout maintenant, adossés à la balustrade, et malgré tout, leur langage corporel rend cette position bien plus intime que lorsqu’ils étaient allongés. 

Harry se met précautionneusement debout, à la grande réticence de son corps épuisé, et se rapproche du couple. Il ne veut rien manquer d’autre. Connaissant sa chance, ils étaient sûrement en train d’échanger des potins sur lui pendant qu’il dormait. Juste quand Harry atteint le balcon, Terry se tourne complètement vers Malefoy. 

— J’ai trouvé le Dragon, dit-il, et il brille particulièrement fort ce soir. 

La réplique, si douce et tendre, suscite chez Harry un soupir irrépressible mais personne ne regarde dans sa direction. Malefoy, l’idiot complet, est trop occupé à scruter l’horizon. 

— Tu es sûr ? Où ça ? 

Ce n’est que lorsque Terry pose sa main au-dessus de celle de Malefoy, sur la rambarde, que le crétin se tourne enfin et remarque l’intense regard de Terry. Son visage rougit immédiatement. 

— Cela ne compte pas. 

Terry sourit, léger et parfait.

— Pourtant tu es radieux. 

Malefoy lui retourne presque son sourire ; il n’atteint pas ses yeux comme celui de Terry le fait toujours. 

— Merci. J’ai passé une nuit charmante. Une des meilleures depuis un long moment, déclare Malefoy les yeux sautant de la localisation supposée d’Harry au visage de Terry. Je dois y aller maintenant. 

Et, juste comme ça, il se tourne et part, manquant de peu l’épaule invisible d’Harry. Ce dernier se presse dans les escaliers à sa poursuite. 

— Alors Terry et toi vous vous êtes bien entendus, dit Harry à bout de souffle. 

Malefoy descend cet escalier vraiment _vite_. 

— J’imagine. 

— Dois-je organiser un second rendez-vous ? 

— Non.

— Oh, tu prends le contrôle maintenant ? 

Ils atteignent la base de la tour d’Astronomie et Malefoy pivote, son regard atterrissant quelque part au-dessus de la tête d’Harry. 

— Non Potter. Il n’est pas mon type. 

— Mais il t’a fait rougir ! fait remarquer Harry.

De fait, il peut toujours en voir les preuves sur le cou de Malefoy. 

— Non, c’est faux. 

Harry laisse tomber sa Cape sur ses épaules pour pouvoir lancer sa meilleure expression _« je te vois mentir »._

— D’accord, j’ai apprécié l’attention. C’est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Quoiqu’il en soit, cela ne compte pas. Je ne l’apprécie pas de cette manière. Comme je l’ai dit, il n’est _pas mon type_. 

— C’est _quoi_ ton type, à la fin ?

Le visage de Malefoy passe par trop d’expressions pour les compter, et bien trop vite pour les identifier proprement. Ses lèvres se tordent, se courbent, se plissent et finalement, s’ouvrent. 

— Je déteste avoir à le dire, mais je crois que tu dois me trouver un Gryffondor. 

— Un Gryffondor ? répète Harry, persuadé d’avoir mal entendu.

Malefoy lève un doigt en l’air. 

— Ne commence pas. 

Harry fixe Malefoy avec un regard vide, son cerveau tournant plus vite que ce que son corps peut traiter. 

— Je suis sérieux Potter. Pas un mot. 

Harry obéit, uniquement parce qu’il ne se rappelle plus comment prononcer aucun mot du dictionnaire à ce moment-là. Avant même que ses synapses puissent reprendre du service, Malefoy se retourne et part à grandes enjambées, laissant Harry seul. Il remonte sa Cape et s’assoit sur la dernière marche, épuisé et perdu. 

Il est encore là, à réfléchir au fonctionnement de l’esprit de Malefoy, quand Terry Boot descend d’un pas lourd plusieurs heures plus tard. Terry Boot qui est de nouveau très célibataire et disponible. En dépit de l’heure matinale, Harry se sent à présent tout à fait réveillé. 


	4. Sortir avec Cormac McLaggen

Harry n’est ni un poète, ni un musicien, ni un artiste, mais les yeux de Terry Boot peuvent pousser un homme à la recherche désespérée de sa fibre artistique, uniquement pour exprimer ce qui ne peut être expliqué par une simple prose. Harry voudrait les comparer à du verre de mer vieux d’un siècle ou à cette teinte toute particulière qu’à le ciel lorsque le soleil brille à travers - pas entre, mais  _ à travers _ \- les nuages, mais il sait que toujours ses mots paraîtront simplistes et juvéniles. Pourtant, il en appelle à son courage de Gryffondor et approche Terry dans le grand hall en ce mardi matin car il serait pire de ne  _ rien _ dire.

— Hey, Terry, commence Harry, sentant déjà sa gorge se serrer.

Ce n’est pas censé arriver à Harry. Il est compétent en drague, un  _ expert  _ selon certains. C’est  _ son truc _ . 

Terry ne lève même pas les yeux, ce qui vaut probablement mieux car Harry est au bord de la décomposition. À la place, son regard reste rivé à l’autre bout du grand hall. 

— Ne t’occupe pas de lui, déclare Anthony Goldstein à l’épaule d’Harry. Il est juste en train de fantasmer sur ton pote Malefoy. 

— Ce n’est pas mon pote, corrige Harry alors que Terry murmure :

— Pas fantasmer,  _ me souvenir _ . 

Anthony renifle.

— Tu allais bientôt baver.

Le coeur d’Harry se serre. D’une certaine façon, il s’est convaincu durant la nuit que le temps était finalement venu pour lui et Terry. Il n’a même pas envisagé que Terry ait pu voir son rencard différemment de Malefoy. 

— Donc… euh… la soirée s’est bien passée ? tente-il.

Terry sourit doucement. 

— Non. Il n’est pas intéressé par moi.

— Mais Terry est intéressé par lui, complète inutilement Anthony ; les yeux de Terry étant bien assez explicites.

Le regard mélancolique de Terry à travers le grand hall ne dévie pas.

— Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, dit-il avec un haussement d’épaules. 

Il sait déjà ce qu’il va trouver, mais Harry se tourne malgré tout pour confirmer l’objet de l’attention de Terry. Malefoy est assis à côté de Parkinson ce matin, assis assez loin de la table pour qu’elle vole facilement dans son assiette. Harry suppose qu’il peut comprendre l’intérêt de Terry s’il s’efforce de regarder Malefoy objectivement, et non comme sa Némésis. Il a déjà remarqué son cou, bien entendu, mais il y a aussi les traits de Malefoy, affutés comme si chaque angle de son visage avait été sculpté avec attention. Et ces yeux d’un gris glacial attirent assez l’attention pour rivaliser avec ceux de Terry… ou le feraient si Malefoy n’était pas un petit péteux, évidemment. Harry se détourne aussitôt.

— Donc, tu… euh… tu l’apprécies vraiment ?

Terry fait un geste de la main au dessus de son assiette vide. 

— Je sais que ça n’arrivera plus, mais essaye d’expliquer ça à mon cerveau transi drogué à l’ocytocine. 

— Ce n’est rien, dit Anthony en se penchant sur la table pour balancer une pleine louche de chakchouka dans l’assiette de Terry. Tu aurais dû le voir quand vous avez rompu. 

— Pourquoi avoir rompu avec moi, alors ? demande Harry.

— Tu sais pourquoi, Harry. C’était la meilleure chose à faire pour toi. 

— À l’époque, clarifie (suggère) Harry. 

— Et... – les beaux yeux bleu de Terry brillent à cet instant, mais pas pour Harry – si nous n’avions pas rompu, je n’aurais jamais réalisé que Drago Malefoy est ma véritable âme soeur. Une tragédie digne de Shakespeare !

— Je suis désolé, dit Harry, et il le pense. 

C’est la seconde fois qu’il brise le coeur de Terry. L’adorable Terry Boot qui n’a rien mérité de tel.

— Ne le sois pas, Harry. « Mieux vaut avoir perdu un amour que de n’avoir jamais aimé. »

— Il aura oublié dans un mois, lui chuchote Anthony en lançant une cuillère par dessus la table.

Terry sursaute quand elle le heurte en plein front, et écarte ses yeux rêveurs de Malefoy. À la place, il ramasse la cuillère et observe son propre reflet.

— Que représente le temps quand on ne peut vivre que dans le présent ?

— Heu... répond intelligemment Harry.

Anthony se tourne vers Harry pour lui parler en face. 

— Tu voulais quelque chose ?

— Non. Du tout. Merci. 

Harry offre un sourire à Terry, pour se faire complètement ignorer.

— Je suis vraiment désolé. 

Conscient qu’il outrepasse la politesse, et plus qu’un peu gêné, Harry s’éclipse jusqu’à la tablée des Gryffondor et s’installe à côté d’Hermione qui l’ignore ostensiblement.

— Tu sors à nouveau avec Terry Boot ? demande Ron depuis l’autre côté de la table. 

Il a devant lui deux assiettes – une pour le sucré et une pour le salé – et un bol – pour les céréales. Il mange dans les trois en même temps. 

Comme d’habitude, Hermione lit  _ La Gazette du Sorcier _ , mais elle la tient haut, cachant son visage. Toujours furieuse, visiblement.

— Malheureusement, non, murmure Harry en réponse, tout en attaquant un plat d’oeufs brouillés à la fourchette. 

D’habitude, Hermione l’engueulerait pour ça, mais ça impliquerait de lui adresser la parole. 

Le petit déjeuner est paisible pendant un temps, et Harry en est reconnaissant. Il utilise cette période pour triturer son visage en repensant à la nuit précédente. Drago Malefoy a mauvais goût de ne pas craquer pour Terry. Surtout avec de tels encouragements. D’un autre côté, qu’est-ce qui peut bien rendre Malefoy si attirant pour Terry ? Oui, il est plaisant à regarder – ok, plus que plaisant – mais Terry n’est pas si superficiel. Malefoy a dû trouver le moyen de l’impressionner par son caractère également, son caractère arrogant, snob, contrariant, mélodramatique, spirituel et intelligent. Hum… Il est vraiment temps qu’Harry baise. Toute cette entremise pour Malefoy le fait beaucoup trop réfléchir. 

À un moment entre la cinquième et sixième assiette d’Harry, Hermione repose  _ La Gazette du Sorcier _ avec un soupir sonore. Harry ne sait pas s’il est censé y réagir ou non. Il l’ignore. Ensuite, Hermione déroule un long morceau de parchemin – la taille qu’elle réserve habituellement à ses dissertations d’arithmancie – et installe plume et encrier. Chère Joanne K.R., écrit-elle, ce qui peut n’avoir qu’une seule signification. Il y a un nouvel article sur Harry. Il attrape immédiatement le journal délaissé. Hermione tend la main pour le retenir, mais trop tard.

— Ça n’en vaut pas la peine, lui dit-elle doucement, mais Harry ouvre déjà à la page quatre, où se trouvent toujours les articles qui l’évoquent. 

La journaliste de  _ La Gazette du Sorcier _ , Joanne K.R., s’est limitée à un quart de page cette fois, mais elle tient certainement un « scoop ». À la surprise d’Harry, il a une « chirurgie incognito » programmée pour le lendemain avec un chirurgien moldu bien connu pour effectuer des « traitements génitaux controversés » et donc, il devra manquer l’école jusqu’à la fin de l’année. 

— Je me demande quand mon médecin comptait me prévenir, marmonne-t-il après avoir fini de lire la purge qui se veut du journalisme. 

Du coin de l’oeil, il note qu’Hermione sourit à sa pique, mais elle se reprend immédiatement, retournant en mode « écrire un courrier sérieux (et ignorer Harry) ». 

— Oh, putain de merde.

La tête d’Hermione se lève à l’exclamation de Ron : 

— Quoi ?

Ron arrache le journal des mains d’Harry, lisant un article sur l’autre face. 

— McLaggen écrit pour la  _ Gazette  _ maintenant ? Comme si ce n’était pas déjà une feuille de chou. 

— Il n’est pas si mauvais, Ronald.

— C’est un idiot.

— Un idiot avec de magnifiques biceps, le contredit malicieusement Hermione, avant de rebaisser la tête sur sa lettre. 

Alors que Ron passe le reste du repas à faire gonfler sans subtilité ses bras au dessus de la table, Harry vole à nouveau le journal et lit l’article de Cormac. Contrairement à celui de Joanne, ce n’est pas un monceau de conneries ; il couvre un match de Quidditch récent et ressemble plus à un véritable reportage qu’à du sensationnalisme. Le style est aussi étrangement bon. La nature indépendante de Cormac convient visiblement plus à l’écriture qu’à la pratique du Quidditch, si on se souvient de sa courte période dans l’équipe de Gryffondor. Oh ! La pensée parfaite qui lui vient. Cormac McLaggen est un idiot  _ sang-mêlé Gryffondor _ avec de magnifiques biceps ! Il saute sur ses pieds, encore agrippé au journal, et quitte le grand hall à toutes jambes. 

***

— Potter, à quoi dois-je ce plaisir ?

La directrice McGonagall se tient penchée sur son bureau, scrutant une pile de parchemins à travers ses fines lunettes. Se yeux ne se relèvent qu’un instant à l’entrée d’Harry. Le mot de passe du bureau est plus facile à deviner qu’à l’époque de Dumbledore. Chaque semaine, c’est le nom d’une personne perdue lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Et ça n’a jamais été deux fois le même. 

Harry prend une inspiration et revêt sa plus sérieuse expression-de-l’Élu. 

— J’ai urgemment besoin d’utiliser votre Cheminette.

Abandonnant ses papiers, McGonagall contourne son bureau et inspecte le visage d’Harry d’un regard clinique. Même à l’intérieur, elle porte son chapeau pointu de sorcière qui lui donne un air intimidant d’autorité. 

— Vos leçons vont bientôt commencer, dit-elle.

Ce n’est pas un refus.

— Juste pour une communication, pas pour un trajet. S’il vous plaît, madame la directrice, je ne demanderais pas si ce n’était pas important. 

Son regard descend sur l’édition de  _ La Gazette du Sorcier _ encore serrée dans le poing d’Harry. Tout d’abord, elle pince les lèvres, puis aussitôt son visage s’adoucit. 

— Si c’était n’importe quel autre étudiant... murmure-t-elle. Bien Potter, allez-y, mais uniquement parce que vous avez souvent prouvé que votre instinct, quand bien même il paraît irréfléchi, est souvent juste. Vous avez dix minutes. 

Harry sourit, victorieux, et se dirige vers l’immense cheminée au fond du bureau. La poudre de cheminette récupérée sur le manteau dans la main, il s’agenouille devant le foyer. Alors qu’il avance sa tête dans les flammes, la voix sévère de McGonagall résonne derrière lui.

— Je suis certaine que vous ne trahiriez pas ma confiance.

Harry l’ignore, comme il ignore la pointe de culpabilité qui tente de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Il n’y a plus guère de place pour en ajouter. Sa tête vrille, dansant dans le réseau de cheminées et lui offrant de brefs flashs de lieux inconnus jusqu’à ce qu’il – du moins sa tête – parvienne à destination. Il n’a jamais vu ce lieu que par cheminette, donc même de ce point de vue, il est facile de voir que rien n’a changé. L’appartement est petit, une cuisine et un lit (avec une couette à motifs de Vif d’or) serrés dans la même pièce, avec un large fauteuil plein de broderies dorées au centre, qui jure complètement avec le reste. Dans le fauteuil trône Cormac McLaggen.

— Harry Potter, cela fait longtemps que je n’ai pas vu ta tête dans ma cheminée. 

Il roule le parchemin qui lévitait devant lui, fait disparaître sa plume et pose sa joue dans sa paume, les yeux brillants. 

— Ta tête suspendue m’a manquée.

Au début de l’été dernier, ils ont réalisé qu’un appel par cheminette pouvait servir à bien plus qu’à discuter, et Harry sait qu’ils y pensent tous les deux en cet instant, même s’ils ne se sont pas vus depuis des mois. Harry essuie la cendre au coin de sa bouche et entre directement dans le vif du sujet. 

— Tu es toujours célibataire ? 

— Ça dépend qui demande. Si c’est toi, bien sûr.

Cormac lui fait un clin d’oeil, langoureux et suggestif, et Harry en sent l’effet jusque dans son corps encore dans le bureau de McGonagall. 

— C’est Malefoy, dit-il rapidement pour clarifier le malentendu. 

Cormac se redresse, les yeux clignant furieusement. 

— Drago Malefoy ? Sérieusement ?

— Il…

— Drago Malefoy.

Cormac se répète, mais sa voix est plutôt intriguée, plus pensive. 

— Oui, très bien, dit-il. Ça peut se faire.

Et c’est littéralement tout ce qu’il faut pour le convaincre. Est-ce que personne ne se souvient que Malefoy a été Mangemort ?

Cormac se lève, s’approche de la cheminée. 

— Est-ce qu’il a demandé à me voir ou un truc du genre ?

— Un truc du genre, répond vaguement Harry. 

Ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait répondre sincèrement, et la flatterie maintiendra l’intérêt de Cormac. 

— Et tu es dans la cheminée à sa place ? Est-ce qu’il est au courant de notre délicieux historique ? 

Les yeux d’Harry tombent sur l’entrejambe de Cormac, maintenant à hauteur d’yeux et seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sa langue lèche sa lèvre inférieure sans sa permission. 

— Juste un peu, répond-il.

— À ce propos…

La voix de Cormac est lourde, tout comme une chose de plus en plus visible dans son pantalon. 

Harry considère les conséquences de ses actes, vraiment, mais il est ici et Cormac aussi et il lui reste sept minutes et ce n’est pas comme si Malefoy sortait déjà avec Cormac donc techniquement il est encore moralement sur les rails et, ben, il est chaud. Il décroche les yeux de l’entrejambe de Cormac et étire sa nuque pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils échangent un sourire, familier et évocateur, et Harry acquiesce avec bien trop d’enthousiasme.

***

— Cormac McLaggen, répète Malefoy en ramenant contre lui ses jambes qui pendaient du balcon de la Tour d’Astronomie. Je commence à croire que tu n’es jamais sorti avec aucun de ces gens et que tu es juste en train de bien te payer ma tête. 

— Cormac est cool, dit Harry en s’asseyant à côté de Malefoy avant que sa Némésis n’ait une chance de se lever et d’amorcer une tactique d’évasion. 

Harry a été surpris de trouver le point de Malefoy à cet endroit sur la carte du Maraudeur, mais il n’y a personne d’autre dans le coin un vendredi soir – il y a une soirée dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle – ils sont donc parfaitement à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Il n’y a aucune raison pour Malefoy de s’enfuir ou, pire, de les enfermer à nouveau dans un placard à balais. 

Malefoy marque une pause, les mains crispées sur la rambarde pour préparer sa fuite, et observe Harry avec suspicion. Harry lui retourne un regard vide, innocent, jusqu’à ce que Malefoy cède et se relaxe, repassant ses jambes par-dessus bord. 

— McLaggen est un horrible joueur de Quidditch, dit-il. Est-ce qu’il ne t’a pas assommé durant un match ?

— Oui. Mais pour sa défense, c’était absolument mérité. 

Malefoy hausse un sourcil.

— J’essayais de le distraire d’Hermione et… – Harry grimace au souvenir honteux – je l’ai peut-être accidentellement chauffé. 

— Oh Potter, quel tombeur, le réprimande Malefoy avec une expression amusée. Comment as-tu réussi ça ?

Harry observe le parc, loin du regard inquisiteur, tandis qu’il narre la déshonorable affaire. 

— C’est juste qu’il était tellement à fond sur Hermione, même après qu’on est sortis ensemble, que je me suis dit qu’il n’y aurait aucun mal à lui balancer quelques trucs mièvres. 

Harry refuse d’élaborer, sans quoi Malefoy se foutra de lui à jamais. 

— Et il y a réagi plus fortement que je ne le croyais. 

— Tu es un joueur, l’accuse Malefoy. Un joueur qui brise les coeurs, cruel et inconséquent. 

Harry grimace, mais pour une fois, il n’est pas énervé par la pique de Malefoy, juste un peu triste. Il hausse les épaules. 

— Je ne pensais sincèrement pas qu’il craquerait pour moi. 

— Comment y as-tu mis fin ?

Ah. Harry aurait dû prévoir cette question. Il fourre ses mains sous ses cuisses et jette à Malefoy un regard en coin. 

— Heu, eh bien je n’ai jamais vraiment… 

Malefoy prend une inspiration brusque, une réaction dramatique mais pas vraiment imméritée. 

— Tu l’as ghosté ?

— Pas tant ghosté que friendzonné, mais avec les bénéfices. 

— Tu continues à coucher avec lui ? crie Malefoy, et Harry espère qu’aucune des fenêtres alentour n’est ouverte. Par Merlin, Potter, je croyais que tu étais censé être un modèle de vertu gryffondoresque. 

— Il était partant ! proteste Harry. 

Et il était toujours partant hier. 

— Il continuait sans doute dans l’espoir que tu finisses par sortir réellement avec lui.

Malefoy pousse un grognement qu’Harry n’a jamais entendu auparavant, au cours d’un million d’engueulades. 

— Et maintenant, je dois avoir pitié de Cormac Crétin McLaggen. 

— Il est cool.

— Si tu le dis. 

Malefoy attrape la rambarde et se hisse sur ses pieds. 

— Très bien, je vais sortir avec tes dommages collatéraux. 

— Je ne l’ai pas abîm…

— Tu n’as tellement pas conscience de l’effet que tu as sur les gens, Potter. Certains pourraient trouver cela charmant, mais je trouve ça outrageusement irresponsable. 

Malefoy le regarde de haut pendant un instant, gonfle le torse, puis il tourne les talons et s’en va. 

— Malefoy, attend ! Espèce de connard, crie Harry, sautant sur ses pieds pour lui courir après. Je t’ai rien dit pour le rendez-vous !

***

Le samedi matin, alors qu’Harry s’occupe tranquillement de ses oignons et mâchonne son petit déjeuner dans le grand hall, il est agressivement accosté par un avion de papier en lévitation. Il tente de l’ignorer mais l’avion commence à lui picorer insupportablement le visage et il n’a d’autre choix que de l’ouvrir.

C’est un dessin, avec un Harry agréablement sexy et un Malefoy morose se faisant face, et une bulle indiquant « Nous devons parler ». Sans s’expliquer auprès de ses amis, Harry se lève et suit l’avion qui le guide hors du grand hall. Malefoy l’attend à l’entrée, caché derrière une alcôve. Harry s’arrête devant lui, juste hors de vue du hall. 

— Dépêche-toi de causer, Malefoy, avant que quelqu’un ne nous voie. 

— Tu me rejoins à Pré-au-Lard après mon travail cet après-midi ? chuchote-t-il, comme s’il organisait une mission d’espionnage ou un contrat de tueur à gages. 

Ou les deux. Un contrat de tueur à gages contre un espion ennemi. Voilà quelque chose qu’Harry n’a pas encore expérimenté. 

— Pourquoi ?

— Je dois acheter des vêtements moldus pour le rendez-vous de demain. 

Oui. Évidemment que Malefoy ne possède aucune tenue adaptée pour le rendez-vous qu’Harry a planifié avec Cormac : une séance dans une salle de cinéma très moldue pour un visionnage de  _ Matrix _ . En y repensant, Harry n’a jamais Malefoy autrement que dans son uniforme scolaire ou une série de robes noires qui ont toutes l’air pratiquement identiques de loin. Un jean lui irait bien. 

— Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

Malefoy fronce les sourcils comme si c’était évident. 

— Comment puis-je savoir à quoi ressemblent des vêtements moldus à la mode ?

Quelque part, la pensée de Malefoy achetant accidentellement un jean peu flatteur, ou pire, achetant autre chose qu’un jean, inquiète Harry. Il se retrouve donc à accepter de l’aider, même si ça ne fait définitivement pas partie du deal initial. Ça doit être les relents de culpabilité pour avoir taillé une pipe à Cormac McLaggen deux jours plus tôt, ou un truc du genre. 

— Tu finis à quelle heure ?

***

Faire du shopping avec Malefoy est épuisant, mais pas de la façon dont Harry l’aurait cru. Il imaginait Malefoy du genre à essayer toutes les fringues noires du magasin le plus cher avant d’acheter au moins la moitié d’entre elles. Mais ils ont déjà fait six boutiques, incluant le plus prestigieux magasin de vêtements de Pré-au-Lard,  _ Le Tailleur de Merlin, _ et Malefoy n’a pas essayé ou acheté une seule chose. Et ce n’est pas comme s’il n’y avait rien eu de moldu-approprié. Tous les magasins à la mode de Pré-au-Lard ont un mélange équilibré de style à la fois sorcier et moldu pour habiller un sorcier moderne, et Harry a pointé plus que quelques vestes en cuir et jeans sexy. Donc, quand Malefoy secoue la tête et tente de sortir du septième magasin, Harry en a assez. Il fourre un cardigan noir dans les bras de Malefoy.

— Est-ce que tu vas au moins essayer quelque chose?

Malefoy vérifie l’étiquette puis replace soigneusement le cardigan sur son portant. 

— Je ne vais pas dépenser une semaine entière de salaire pour ce genre de matière fragile, Potter. Quoi que tu puisses penser de moi, j’ai un minimum de bon sens. 

Depuis quand Drago-mon-père-a-acheté-le-dernier-Nimbus-2001-à-toute-l’équipe-de-Quidditch-de-Serpentard Malefoy se préoccupe du prix de ses achats ?

— Ce n’est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas te le permettre. Tu n’as même pas besoin de travailler. Le Wizenmagot t’as octroyé l’intégralité des biens et de la fortune de ta famille quand tes parents sont allés à… 

Harry s'interrompt brutalement et couvre la fin de sa phrase d’une toux peu convaincante. 

— Je veux dire… quand ils ont été condamnés, non ?

— Je peux entendre le mot Azkaban sans partir en crise d’hystérie. 

— Ok, pardon. Mais n’as-tu une montagne de fric ? 

Malgré ses protestations, Malefoy semble soudain hautement intéressé par un pull d’un jaune vibrant avec des points rouges, étudiant la matière plutot que de croiser le regard d’Harry. 

— Non. En fait, je l’ai dépensé.

— Tu l’as dépensé ? Quoi, la totalité ? L’intégralité de la fortune Malefoy ?

Malefoy hausse les épaules et plaque le pull hideux contre sa poitrine comme s’il envisageait réellement de le prendre.

— J’ai des goûts de luxe.

Harry zieute le pull avec insistance.

— Vraiment ?

Malefoy souffle et raccroche le cintre sur le portant.

— L’argent n’est plus là, Potter, dit-il, bousculant Harry pour rejoindre la sortie. Fais-toi à l’idée.

— Très bien, je vais te payer tes fringues alors, répond rapidement Harry avant qu’ils ne quittent encore un magasin les mains vides. Essaye juste quelque chose, par pitié. 

Malefoy gagne la sortie malgré tout, s’adressant à Harry par dessus son épaule. 

— Tu n’en feras rien. Je suis parfaitement capable d’acheter mes propres vêtements à prix raisonnable. 

Comprenant maintenant la situation (du moins, autant qu’il est possible de comprendre quoi que ce soit se passant dans la tête de Drago Malefoy), Harry traîne Malefoy jusqu’à sa boutique préférée de Pré-au-Lard : la friperie  _ The Op Shop _ . Malefoy examine la vitrine avec une forme de curiosité mêlée de l’évident mépris d’un homme habitué à plus raffiné. Mais il ne dit rien lorsqu’ils entrent au son d’un tintement de sonnette ou quand Harry le pousse dans une cabine d’essayage et lui jette cinq paires de jeans, deux T-shirts noirs et trois vestes noires pratiquement identiques en dehors de l’emplacement de la fermeture. Malefoy – ce crétin égoïste – refuse de défiler dans les vêtements devant Harry, mais il accepte d’acheter une tenue complète ainsi qu’une paire de rangers noires. 

Leur expédition finalement couronnée de succès dans les vingt dernières minutes de littéralement plusieurs heures de recherche, ils repartent en flânant en direction de Poudlard, dépassant tous les magasins que Malefoy a boudé plus tôt. Juste à côté du  _ Tailleur de Merlin _ , il y a un petit magasin de cosmétique dans lequel Oliver Wood a travaillé. 

— Attends, dit Harry. J’ai besoin de quelques trucs vite fait.

Il se glisse dans la boutique, passant de justesse à côté de l’empilement de cartons vides que quelqu’un a laissé à côté de l’entrée. Malefoy le suit, observant les cartons avec suspicion. Il reste contre Harry comme un enfant timide pendant qu’Harry observe les rayons. 

— Tu portes du maquillage ? chuchote inutilement Malefoy. 

Læ responsable du magasin doit être dans l’arrière boutique – probablement en train de regarder des sports moldus sur une vieille télé s’iel est comme Oliver – et il n’y a aucun autre client.

— Comment crois-tu que j’obtienne cette joue rasée de près ? 

— Un glamour ?

— Trop imprévisible, trop d’énergie. Mais un fond de teint… – Harry attrape sa marque habituelle sur l’étagère et la tend pour permettre à Malefoy de l’inspecter –, seulement 19 livres 99 et vingt minutes de mon temps chaque matin.

Le fond de teint est clairement fait pour les peaux blanches mais Harry est parvenu à un succès raisonnable en mélangeant trois des teintes « peau bronzée » et en ignorant les autres. En général, il jette les teintes restantes mais elles seraient parfaites pour Malefoy. Peut-être qu’ils peuvent partager…

— Tu es littéralement le sorcier le plus puissant de notre génération et tu n’es pas capable de maintenir un glamour ? 

— Je peux ! contre immédiatement Harry, n’autorisant pas ses compétences magiques à être remises en question. 

Pour le prouver, il applique un glamour qui est la réplique exacte du visage de Malefoy, pour l’ôter immédiatement lorsque le vrai Malefoy sursaute. 

— Mais c’est épuisant. Ça te draine jusqu’à l’os. Le maquillage, d’un autre côté, donne juste un peu d’acné. Quoique, ça pourrait aussi être la testo. 

Si la testostérone est à blâmer pour les foutus boutons sur ses joues tout en échouant à produire une barbe adéquate, Harry est excessivement peu impressionné. Il ne demande pas à être en compétition avec Dumbledore ou un truc du genre, il veut juste un peu plus qu’un duvet épars. Et pendant qu’il en est à prier les dieux de la testostérone, des sourcils un peu plus épais seraient appréciés également. Il attrape un nouveau crayon marron et trace son chemin dans l’allée encombrée jusqu’au comptoir. 

Alors que sa main approche de la cloche destinée à avertir læ responsable du magasin, Harry réalise qu’il lui manque quelque chose : son fard. Il dépose ses achats sur le comptoir et retourne à l’arrière de la boutique pour trouver Malefoy devant la section manucure, tenant un flacon de vernis vert Serpentard. Typique. 

— Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il y a cette chose appelée : un nuancier. Vert et noir ne sont pas tes uniques options. 

Malefoy repose doucement le vernis sur le présentoir, ses doigts s’attardant dessus.

— Ça n’a pas beaucoup d’importance. Je ne porte pas de vernis. 

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Tu sais pourquoi.

Harry sait pourquoi, bien sûr. Deux ans plus tôt, une photo de lui dans cette boutique de maquillage a été publiée dans  _ La Gazette du Sorcier _ comme si c’était un scandale juteux et pas juste, genre, un mec achetant du fond de teint pour définir son visage. Le courrier d’Hermione au rédacteur en chef a été particulièrement cinglant : « Je comprends qu’il n’y a guère de nouvelles à reporter pour vous étant donné votre déni flagrant du retour de Lord Voldemort mais… ».

Pourtant, ça n’avait pas arrêté Harry et ça ne devrait pas non plus arrêter Malefoy. 

— Plein de mecs portent du vernis à ongles. 

Malefoy lève les yeux au plafond avec irritation et croise les bras sur son torse.

— Tant mieux pour eux.

Harry essaye encore, recyclant les mots qu’Hermione lui a adressés des années plus tôt. 

— Si tu as envie d’en porter, alors tu devrais en porter.

Malefoy lâche un de ses soupirs dramatiques. 

— Tu ne comprends pas. Tu as l’air si masculin, si hétéro. 

— Pardon ? 

Personne dans toute l’histoire de sa vie n’a jamais qualifié Harry de masculin ni d’hétéro, et surtout pas lorsqu’il était en train d’acheter du fond de teint et un crayon à paupières. 

— Mais regarde-moi, continue Malefoy, le nez plissé, les gens me voient comme le stéréotype du gay effeminé. Ce qui est acceptable, quand ils ne savent pas, mais s’ils savent, les parts féminines n’ont plus l’air aussi « gay », elles ont juste l’air féminines. 

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Ça veut dire qu’un mec cis gay peut vernir ses ongles, personne ne va tiquer. Mais je vernis mes ongles une seule fois et ma mère me demande soudain si je suis certain que je suis trans. Oui, je peux être un homme trans sans renoncer à tout ce qui est supposément féminin. Est-ce que je suis censé me balader en gonflant les biceps et regarder du sport moldu en faisant des concours de pisse derrière les bars ? Est-ce que mon manque d’intérêt pour la pisse me rend moins trans ?

— La question est difficile, laisse-moi réfléchir. 

Harry veut apporter son soutien, vraiment, mais les discussions sérieuses le rendent bête et Malefoy lui donne bien trop de munitions. 

— Peut-être si tu dis « pisse » encore une fois.

Malefoy roule des yeux.

— Donc, tu comprends que je ne puisse pas porter de vernis. 

— Tu viens littéralement de dire que ça ne te rend pas moins homme. 

— Potter, essaye de suivre. Moi je le sais, mais ce n’est le cas de personne d’autre dans ce stupide monde binaire. Tu es peut-être assez assuré dans ton identité pour entrer sans ciller dans un magasin de cosmétiques, mais d’autres gens ont des insécurités et moi, par exemple, il se trouve que je m’inquiète de ce que les gens pensent de moi.

À ce stade, læ responsable de la boutique, probablement réveillæ de sa télé moldue par la discussion de plus en plus sonore, apparaît, s’inclinant maladroitement au dessus du comptoir. Harry lui adresse un sourire poli et revient à Malefoy. Il baisse la voix.

— Tu penses que je n’ai pas d’insécurités ? Tu penses que ça ne m’atteint pas de lire la merde qu’ils écrivent dans  _ La Gazette du Sorcier _ à mon sujet chaque jour ? Tu penses que je n’ai pas envie de brûler chaque exemplaire de l’ _ Histoire de la magie _ dans la bibliothèque parce qu’ils me mentionnent encore comme « la Fille qui a survécu » ?

Malefoy reste silencieux un moment, clignant des yeux avec un air de sincère surprise. 

— Mais tu as l’air tellement sûr de toi.

— Je pensais que toi, entre tous, tu étais capable de reconnaître un mécanisme de défense. 

Les lèvres de Malefoy se pincent et il baisse les yeux. Harry saisit l’opportunité et attrape discrètement un flacon de vernis vert. Leur dispute s’est peut-être tarie, mais Harry n’a pas abandonné. Il fait signe à Malefoy de sortir sans lui et se dirige seul vers le comptoir. 

Læ responsable du magasin est sympathique et ne pose pas de questions, scannant les articles d’Harry avec une indifférence polie et un inévitable bavardage. 

— Quel est le score ? demande Harry en partant, juste pour tester sa théorie. 

— Nul.

Malefoy attend Harry à l’extérieur, les mains dans ses poches. 

— Il est tard, nous devrions…

— Prendre trois shooters aux Trois Balais ?

— Aller dîner.

L’estomac de Harry se met à gronder en signe d’appréciation, comme s’il avait pu entendre l’offre de Malefoy.

***

Harry ouvre doucement la porte de son dortoir pour éviter de réveiller Ron ; il préfèrerait s’effondrer dans son lit sans passer un interrogatoire. Mais bien sûr, le destin étant cruel, quand il ouvre la porte – et elle ne grince même pas – il trouve Ron parfaitement éveillé, jouant au solitaire explosif sur son lit. Si ce n’est qu’il n’est pas sur son propre lit, mais sur celui d’Harry. L’ignorant de son mieux, Harry se débarrasse de ses lunettes, se frotte les yeux et se jette sur le lit de Ron à la place. La couverture a l’odeur du Terrier – une douce fragrance herbeuse –, ce qui est loin d’être inconfortable, et Harry est déjà en train de glisser dans le sommeil lorsque Ron parle. 

— T’as trouvé un nouveau coin ?

Harry s’écarte de la provenance de la voix.

— Quoi ?

— Je me disais juste qu’à explorer Poudlard la nuit, dit Ron en s’enfouissant de l’autre côté du lit, il doit y avoir plus qu’on a pas encore découvert. 

Harry se retourne à nouveau.

— Rien de nouveau, marmonne-t-il.

Il peut difficilement expliquer où il a réellement passé la nuit – d’abord au Jardin des citrouilles, puis aux Trois Balais, puis à la Tête de chien, et puis à la Cabane hurlante parce que Malefoy a affirmé qu’elle était toujours hantée et qu’Harry a dû prouver à sa Némésis qu’elle avait tort. 

— Et un nouveau quelqu’un ?

— Personne de nouveau, dit Harry plus fort. 

Le sommeil est en train de lui échapper; plus il tente de s’y accrocher et plus vite il glisse loin de lui. Il abandonne et ouvre les yeux. 

— Parce que si tu craques pour Malefoy, tu sais qu’Hermione et moi on serait cool…

Harry s'assied et se tourne face à Ron.

— Toi aussi, tu es secrètement ami avec lui ?

Sa voix doit révéler son irritation, parce que Ron recule d’un pas. 

— Non. Je connais à peine le gars. Je dis juste que si tu veux parler…

— Je veux dormir.

Pas qu’il risque d’y arriver maintenant. 

— Mais demain, ou le jour d’après, ou…

Harry se rallonge et tire la couverture de Ron par dessus sa tête.

— Je ne veux pas parler.

— Quand tu seras prêt, mon pote.

Harry écoute pendant que Ron retraverse la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et le craquement léger alors qu’il remonte sur le lit d’Harry. Enfin, un peu de paix et…

— N’oublie pas d’enlever ton binder.

***

Malefoy abandonne son glamour pour révéler les habits moldus cachés dessous alors que lui et Harry se glissent dans une allée de Pré-au-Lard. Et (oh putain!) il a l’air cool. Pas la coolitude de Théodore Nott, mais encore un cran au-dessus. Genre indéniablement, incroyablement, bouche-bée cool. En fait, Malefoy ne devrait jamais être autorisé à porter autre chose que des vestes de cuir noires à l’avenir. Même les cheveux gominés à l’arrière de son crâne parviennent à avoir l’air attirants avec cette tenue. Puis, quand Malefoy se retourne pour vérifier les alentours, Harry remarque réellement le plat de résistance : ce jean ! Ou plutôt : le cul de Malefoy dans ce jean ! Putain de wahou de merde. Il détourne rapidement les yeux alors que Malefoy se retourne, mais il s’est déjà plus que raisonnablement rincé l’oeil. 

— Est-ce qu’on devrait… euh… y aller ? dit Harry, tendant le bras et déterminé à ne pas penser à la délicieuse image à jamais gravée sur sa rétine. 

Les yeux de Malefoy glissent le long de son bras pour scruter ses ongles fraîchement vernis, vert Serpentard bien entendu. Harry les remue et les yeux de Malefoy se plissent mais ce trou du cul trop têtu – non, cet imbécile trop têtu ! Pas trou du cul. Ne pense pas à son cul – ne commente pas et attrape le poignet d’Harry entre deux doigts. Sa prise est si légère qu’elle peut à peine être considérée comme un contact, mais ça fonctionnera aussi bien alors Harry ferme les yeux. Le transplanage les jette brutalement tous les deux sans direction précise comme si elle les arrachait à l’univers, puis les brise en une infinité de particules et les réarrange dans une autre ruelle derrière le cinéma Islington, juste en périphérie de Londres. 

Malefoy récupère brutalement sa main et époussette la poussière interespace de ses épaules. 

— Peux-tu au moins prétendre utiliser ta baguette ?

Harry extrait sa baguette de sa poche et l’agite docilement.

— Abracadabra ?

Roulant des yeux, Malefoy se détourne – Harry ne regarde PAS en bas – et s’avance à grands pas dans la rue. Il est particulièrement grognon aujourd’hui, et ça en dit long pour Malefoy. Harry remplace sa baguette par sa cape d’invisibilité et le suit, se rejouant mentalement les événements de la nuit précédente. 

Pour une fois (autant qu’il le sache), il n’a rien fait pour rendre Malefoy furieux et inversement. Ils se sont chamaillés au sujet de la Cabane hurlante, mais c’est resté très amical, et si ça avait été qui que ce soit d’autre, ça aurait presque ressemblé à du flirt. Presque. Mais puisqu’il s’agissait de Malefoy, au mieux les chamailleries avaient jonglé à la limite de la civilité avec des relents respectueux de relation némésienne. En gros, il n’y a aucune raison pour que Malefoy ait cette attitude aujourd’hui. 

Harry rattrape Malefoy dans le hall du cinéma devant un poster géant de  _ Matrix _ . Ses yeux passent dessus plusieurs fois avant qu’il ne jette un regard torturé au-dessus de son épaule, devinant presque exactement la position de Harry. 

— Je ne peux pas croire que j’ai changé mon planning pour ça. 

Harry resserre la cape pour s’assurer qu’elle couvre bien ses pieds.

— Garde l’esprit ouvert et…

— Ne brise pas le coeur de McLaggen ? suggère Malefoy. Ne crains rien, j’ai appris du meilleur. 

Ouch. Harry est trop impressionné par le sel de sa remarque pour être véritablement blessé mais…

— Malefoy ? 

La voix douce de Cormac envahit le hall. 

— À qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Harry s’écarte à l’approche de Cormac et se colle contre Malefoy.

— Dis que tu travailles tes phrases d’accroche, chuchote-t-il.

— Je ne vais pas… commence à murmurer Malefoy avant que Cormac ne le heurte d’un sourire éblouissant. Je travaillais mes phrases d’accroche. 

Ce sourire, ces dents parfaites (plus droites que celles de qui que ce soit d’autre ici présent) et ces fossettes impossiblement larges peuvent faire ciller hommes, femmes et personnes non-binaires. Son pouvoir est estompé sur Harry qui l’a vu si souvent, mais Malefoy n’est pas si chanceux. Harry glisse gentiment une main dans son dos pour le soutenir. 

— Je suis impatient de les entendre. 

Les yeux de Cormac glissent sur Malefoy avec appréciation. 

— Ça te va d’acheter les places pendant que je vais prendre à grignoter ?

Malefoy acquiesce sans un mot, s’affaissant contre la main d‘Harry. Cormac les contourne pour se diriger vers le comptoir et Harry le suit des yeux pour l’évaluer proprement. Il porte une veste d’aviateur ornée d’une rose dorée à l’effigie d’une équipe sportive qu’Harry ne reconnaît pas et un jean noir plus moulant que celui de Malefoy. Il a toujours été à l’aise dans les vêtements moldus. 

— Tu me fais passer pour un imbécile, souffle Malefoy, devinant à nouveau la position d’Harry avec une précision effrayante. 

— Tu lui plais ! signale Harry, alors que Cormac regarde dans leur direction. 

Malefoy regarde par-dessus son épaule et doit noter, comme le fait Harry, quand les yeux baladeurs de Cormac passent sur ses fesses. Non, ils ne  _ passent  _ pas, ce qui impliquerait un mouvement. Plus précisément, ses yeux atterrissent et restent focalisés uniquement sur les fesses de Malefoy. Malefoy se retourne vers Harry, ses joues d’un doux rose.

— Non. Mon cul lui plaît ! couine-t-il.

— Et ?

Malefoy cligne des yeux et un sourire apparaît au coin de ses lèvres. 

— Mon cul lui plaît, répète-t-il avec un émerveillement innocent. C’est une première.

Harry souffle.

— J’en doute. 

Malefoy hausse les sourcils et Harry ravale son embarras. Il s’efforce de gérer les dommages collatéraux. 

— Clairement, il est trop plat pour mes goûts mais, tu sais, il ne démérite pas complètement. Quelqu’un d’autre doit forcément l’avoir remarqué. Pas moi. Quelqu’un d’autre. 

— Merci, Potter. Vraiment, merci infiniment d’être le plus grand connard du monde. 

Harry lâche presque un rire à voix haute à la facilité avec laquelle Malefoy le renvoie dans les cordes. 

— Je pense que tu trouveras…

Malefoy lève un doigt. 

— N’essaye même pas de faire ton intéressant maintenant. 

— Arrête de te parler à toi-même, les gens commencent à regarder.

Malefoy fronce les yeux et laisse retomber sa main. Il laisse Harry le pousser jusqu’au comptoir de billets, le guider pour l’achat et glisser de l’argent moldu dans sa main pour le règlement. 

— Combien c’était ? demande-t-il dès qu’ils s’éloignent du comptoir.

— À peine une mornille, lui ment Harry. 

Cormac les rejoint à nouveau avec un seau de popcorn, une grande boisson pétillante et un immense sourire.

— J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas de partager, dit-il avec un clin d’oeil désarmant. 

Se retenant de pouffer, Harry tourne aussitôt les yeux vers Malefoy pour jauger sa réaction, mais Malefoy est aussi contrôlé qu’à l’habitude.

— Absolument pas, dit-il.

Cormac sourit plus largement encore. 

— C’est ce que je pensais. 

Il plaque le popcorn contre sa poitrine et passe un bras autour de Malefoy, le guidant jusqu’à la salle. 

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmure Malefoy du coin de sa bouche opposé à Cormac. Potter, Potter, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Potter ? 

Harry le laisse transpirer, mais uniquement parce qu’il n’a aucune idée de comment expliquer à Malefoy que Cormac fait allusion à un ménage à trois, et encore moins comment lui expliquer qu’il est presque sûr que Cormac fait référence à Harry… et l’idée n’est pas particulièrement malvenue. Mieux vaut pour Malefoy de rester dans le flou.

Le cinéma est fréquenté mais pas bondé, laissant à Harry la place de se glisser sur le siège à la droite de Malefoy en le prenant effectivement en sandwich. Cependant, même là, ce n’est pas assez près quand Cormac chuchote des choses – probablement des choses déplacées – à l’oreille de Malefoy. Harry se penche pour mieux entendre, mais Malefoy le repousse d’un coup sec dans la poitrine que Cormac loupe. Ce n’est sans doute pas dans l’esprit de leur arrangement ? Tout ce qu’Harry obtient de ces rendez-vous, c’est d’espionner et s’il ne peut même pas faire ça, que lui reste-t-il ? Mater le cul de Malefoy ? 

Les lumières s’éteignent, signal du début imminent du film et Malefoy sursaute, tendant la main vers Harry. Il lui attrape l’avant-bras et l'agrippe de toutes ses forces.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Avant qu’Harry ne puisse lui murmurer des mots de réconfort, Cormac l’interrompt. 

— C’est juste pour qu’on puisse mieux voir le film, et pour que tu aies une excuse pour me prendre la main. 

Face à la suggestion, Malefoy lâche le bras d’Harry et se recolle contre Cormac, prenant sa main à la place. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Parce que c’est un rencard. Et c’est ce qu’on fait pendant un rencard. Si Harry se sent étrange à ce sujet, c’est seulement parce qu’il est coincé dans le noir à tenir la chandelle. C’est tout.

Le rideau au fond de la salle s’abaisse pour dévoiler l’écran et les yeux de Malefoy s’écarquillent sous la lumière, la peur remplacée par de l'émerveillement. Harry l’observe plus longtemps qu’il ne le devrait avant de se renfoncer dans son siège. Il regarde le film avec son bras gauche collé contre son flanc, ignorant l’accoudoir au cas où Malefoy souhaiterait l’utiliser. 

Sauf que son bras commence à s’engourdir et qu’il a vraiment besoin de l’étirer. Puisque Harry lui laisse généreusement l’accoudoir, sans doute Malefoy ne verra-t-il pas d’inconvénient à ce qu’Harry utilise le dossier de son siège à la place ? Il étire son bras vers le haut, puis derrière le dossier, attentif à ne pas bousculer Malefoy. Il ne voudrait pas que qui ce soit lise son acte de travers et en fasse toute une histoire alors qu’il tente juste de s’installer confortablement. Et à son soulagement, c’est bien mieux. Harry se détend et reporte son attention sur le film. Il ne s’aventure pas si souvent dans le monde moldu et c’est un délice d’expérimenter les petits luxes comme le cinéma qui défient encore les capacités des sorciers. Il espère que Malefoy est correctement impressionné.

Harry aurait dû le voir venir avant. Il connaît Cormac. Mais il est quand même pris par surprise lorsqu’au milieu du film, Cormac feinte avec une manoeuvre transparente de bâillement et d’étirement de glisser son bras derrière Malefoy. Harry extirpe son bras plein de discrétion du dossier, juste avant que le bras plein de présomption de Cormac ne s’installe dessus, une main gourmande posée sur l’épaule de Malefoy. Puis, contraires à toute courtoisie attendue dans un cinéma, les murmures recommencent. Harry croise les bras et boude pendant le reste du film. 

Quand c’est enfin terminé et qu’ils s’extirpent du cinéma, Harry traîne à l’arrière comme un chiot perdu quand Cormac s’arrête soudain, attrape la main de Malefoy et l’embrasse. De manière provocante. Inappropriée. Vulgaire. Il y a des gens qui regardent. Harry regarde !

Avec seulement quelques poussées suggestives d’Harry dans le dos de Malefoy, le couple se remet à avancer, s’arrête à nouveau sur le trottoir à côté du cinéma. Cormac fait le baise-main une seconde fois et Harry ne peut lire l’expression de Malefoy. Est-ce que ça lui plaît ? Est-ce qu’il déteste ? Préférerait-il que ce soit quelqu’un d‘autre ? 

— Te reverrais-je ? demande Malefoy, sa voix plus un souffle qu’un véritable son. 

Ça lui plaît.

Cormac lui fait un clin d’oeil et lui répond dans son plus pur style de gigolo désinvolte : « Peut-être ». 

Malefoy ne parle visiblement pas cette langue car il fronce les sourcils.

— Tu n’as pas passé un bon moment ?

— Avec un  _ date  _ aussi mignon que toi, comment faire autrement ?

Harry grimace du choix de mots de Cormac et reconnaît la subtile raideur dans la joue de Malefoy. 

— Donc, te reverrais-je ? demande-t-il, mais cette fois sa voix est claire et froide.

— Tu meurs d’envie de le savoir, pas vrai ?

— Oui, grogne Malefoy, son ton lent et coupant. C’est pour ça que je demande. Ou préfèrerais-tu que je demande à Potter d’organiser à nouveau ?

Cormac ricane et son sourire éblouissant réapparaît, dégoulinant de charme. 

— Comme tu veux, mon chou.

Il embrasse la main de Malefoy pour la troisième (TROISIÈME !) fois et incline poliment la tête en guise d’adieu, avant de disparaître dans la rue.

Malefoy le regarde partir et soupire.

— Pas étonnant que tu aies pu t’en servir comme sexfriend, dit-il alors qu’Harry retire sa cape d’invisibilité. Il est plein d’arrogance quand il s’agit de la relation physique, mais c’est un pleutre pour discuter de ses sentiments. Oh oui, il peut glisser un bras derrière moi – ce qui était incroyablement inconfortable, d’ailleurs – mais Salazard le préserve d’exprimer le moindre intérêt. Pendant ce temps, je me cambre inconfortablement pendant tout le film parce que je suis également trop couard pour lui demander de bouger son bras en briques. Honnêtement, j’aurais largement préféré que tu laisses le tien.

Panique. Panique. Harry s’éclaircit la gorge, réfléchit à ses excuses. Il savait que Malefoy en ferait toute une histoire. En plus, il n’a même pas vraiment touché Malefoy alors comment peut-il savoir ?

— Je n’ai pas…

— Tu vois, maintenant ma nuque est toute fourbue, continue Malefoy comme si Harry n’était pas en train de paniquer. Sans doute pour toujours, ajoute-t-il dramatiquement.

Harry regarde Malefoy se masser la nuque.

— Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ? demande-t-il avant de pouvoir réfléchir à son offre. 

C’est Drago Malefoy, sa Némésis. Pourquoi doit-il se forcer à ne pas l’oublier ?

Malefoy observe Harry avec confusion avant que l’irritation ne la remplace. Il ignore totalement la question. 

— Je veux quelqu’un d’assez mature pour savoir ce qu’il veut, et d’assez courageux pour agir en conséquence. 

— Ok…

— Ajoute ça à la liste. Courageux. Pas arrogant, pas chevaleresque et ni insensé, mais courageux. 

Harry roule les yeux.

— J’ai compris, Malefoy. 

— Non, pas vraiment. 

Malefoy secoue la tête d’une manière bien trop paternaliste au goût d’Harry puis transplane. Oui, il transplane juste comme ça, comme s’ils n’étaient pas au milieu d’une rue moldue fréquentée, comme s’ils n’étaient pas arrivés ensemble. Pas qu’ils aient explicitement décidé de repartir ensemble mais c’était sous-entendu. Ça aurait été la moindre des politesses. 

Harry, parce que  _ lui  _ n’est pas un connard excessivement mélodramatique, rejoint la ruelle derrière le cinéma avant de le suivre. Pourtant, quand il atteint Poudlard, Malefoy n’est nulle part en vue. Quelque chose d’étrange se tord dans la poitrine d’Harry. Fraterniser avec sa Némésis est en train de devenir… compliqué. 


	5. Rendez-vous avec Neville Londubat

— Bon sang.

Harry continue de dévorer ses œufs brouillés.

— Bon sang, répète Ron plus fort.

Harry continue de l’ignorer avec constance, lui et le brouhaha conséquent de l’autre côté de la table : chuchotements, papier déchiré, cliquetis de couverts tombés. Finalement, Hermione dit d’une voix étouffée mais audible :

— Il n’a pas besoin de savoir.

Harry relève brusquement la tête.

— Quoi ? 

D’un mouvement de sa baguette, Hermione fait disparaître le parchemin maculé d’encre de la table. Elle déroule une nouvelle feuille de son sac et prépare sa plume d’oie, si concentrée sur sa tâche qu’elle ne lève pas une seule fois le regard dans la direction d’Harry.

Ron, pendant ce temps, lance la  _ Gazette du Sorcier _ à Harry, déjà pliée à la page quatre.

— Je trouve que c’est splendide, d’ailleurs. 

Les mots de Ron n’ont pas de sens avant qu’Harry ne lise l’article. Un jour à porter du vernis à ongle et Harry a déjà attiré l’attention de Joanne K.R. au point qu’elle écrive un article d’opinion sur les dangers de la transition prématurée. Malgré son mépris envers les personnes trans qui présentent une expression de genre “stéréotypée” de leur identité de genre, apparemment elle a également beaucoup à dire sur celles qui présentent des comportements associés à leur genre assigné à la naissance, comme si cela ne les rendait pas vraiment trans. Presque comme si ses arguments contradictoires n’offraient aucun aperçu critique du genre et ne servaient qu’à masquer avec difficulté son intolérance. 

Harry arrache la page offensante, en fait une boule et la lance dans le bol de céréales de Ron. Le journal est magiquement protégé contre l’humidité, mais c’est tout de même satisfaisant de le voir flotter au milieu des Kellogg's.

— Cinquante points pour Gryffondor, commente Ron en poussant son bol de côté.

Il en avait encore deux autres qui l’attendaient bien alignés avec des Cornflakes et des Chocapics.

Harry examine ses ongles, toujours verts de la veille mais dont le vernis commence déjà à s’écailler. (Sûrement qu’un sorcier quelque part a déjà inventé un sort anti-écaillage…) Il espère que Drago n’a pas encore vu l’article. Il serait bien allé à la table des Serpentards maintenant s’il ne savait pas que cela rendrait Drago furieux. Cette histoire de secret commence à devenir incontrôlable.

— Hermione, dit Ron, tu as du vernis à ongle sur toi ?

Le grattement furieux de la plume d’Hermione cesse et un bruit sourd fait voler le couteau inutilisé d’Harry. Il lève les yeux pour voir Hermione farfouiller au fond de son sac, d’où sortent d’autres bruits sourds et fracas bien trop bruyants pour un sac de cette taille.

— J’espère que tu ne me le demandes pas à moi juste parce que je suis une fille, réprimande-elle tout en continuant de fouiller. Parce que si oui, tu rates l’essentiel. N’importe qui peut porter, ou pas, du vernis à ongles.

— Tiens, Ronald.

Luna Lovegood les interrompt de nulle part, se penchant par-dessus Harry pour offrir à Ron un grand flacon de vernis à ongles d’un argent iridescent. 

— Celui-ci ira à merveille avec ta personnalité.

Elle se redresse et pivote pour faire face à Harry, souriant doucement à sa manière si particulière. Elle porte ses boucles d’oreilles de cartes Chocogrenouilles à l’effigie de Harry Potter mais les doubles de Harry sont sortis du cadre des cartes de chaque côté.

— Je suis en train d'écrire un article de réfutation pour  _ Le Chicaneur _ , Harry. Si tu es d’accord, j'aimerais avoir ton avis avant de l'imprimer.

— Oui, bien sûr, si tu veux.

Sur ces entrefaits, Luna virevolte et part en direction de la table de Serdaigle, ses longs cheveux blonds se balançant derrière elle. Harry se retourne vers Ron, qui a déjà commencé à appliquer une épaisse couche de vernis sur une main, avec peu de finesse entre ses ongles et la peau alentour.

— Je n’arrive jamais à dire si elle me hait secrètement ou non, mais elle a raison, dit-il en jouant avec ses doigts. J’ai l’air génial !

— Elle t’aime bien, dit Hermione en prenant le pot de vernis pour faire l’autre main de Ron. C’est moi qu’elle …

Harry décroche de la conversation. Si Malefoy voit les ongles de Ron, il va définitivement savoir qu’il y a anguille sous roche. Harry pourrait lui préparer une embuscade après le petit déjeuner et l'emmener dans un autre placard pour un petit tête à tête amical… C’est le moins que des Némésis aux intérêts communs puissent faire l’une pour l’autre, non ? Même si la seule pensée d’un espace clos donne à Harry des sueurs froides.

Une tape sur l’épaule d’Harry le fait se retourner d’un bond sur son siège, se retrouvant face au sommet du crâne d’Anthony Goldstein. Anthony se relève tout en lâchant discrètement un objet lourd sur les jambes d’Harry. Une Gameboy. 

— Tu ne l’as pas reçue de ma part, chuchote-il en s’éloignant à reculons et en faisant des pistolets avec ses doigts. Il porte un vernis d’un violet éclatant.

Si Anthony en est déjà à porter du vernis, alors il est certain que Terry aussi, et Merlin sait qui d’autre encore. Ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps avant que Malefoy ne soit au courant. Harry doit agir vite.

L'embuscade de placard est un échec. À vrai dire, il est extrêmement difficile d’attraper discrètement une cible en mouvement au milieu d’un corridor avec la très faible visibilité qu’offre un débarras. D’autant plus quand on est claustrophobe. Il n’a aucune idée de comment Malefoy a réussi cet l’exploit. Peut-être qu’être soi-même dans le placard donne un avantage non négligeable… Haha. Harry abandonne après avoir accidentellement attrapé une grande fille de première année aux cheveux rose bonbon. Complètement à côté de la plaque. 

Une fois qu’il a abandonné et qu’il sort enfin du placard (lol), il réalise alors que ce n’est pas juste Ron et Anthony qui se sont verni les ongles, mais bien une grande partie des 8e années. Il n’y a plus aucune chance que Malefoy ne soit pas au courant maintenant. Harry arrive déjà trop tard. 

Dès mercredi, au moins la moitié des habitants de Poudlard porte du vernis à ongles, appliqué avec un soin très divers. Non pas qu’Harry puisse juger : ses ongles sont rongés jusqu’aux cuticules. Il devra ré-appliquer son vernis pendant les cours de DCFM, vers lesquels, contre toute attente, il est en train de se diriger aujourd’hui. Enfin, il y travaille. Il y a toujours la possibilité de continuer tout droit une fois passé à côté de la porte de classe et faire le chemin retour vers son dortoir… comme il avait fait la semaine passée. Il devra se décider rapidement car il arrive bientôt : c’est le dernier escalier menant au troisième étage.

— Harry ! Attends, Harry !

En se retournant, Harry voit Neville au pied des escaliers qui fonce pour le rattraper de ses longues jambes. Il agrippe la rambarde pour se hisser au sommet des dernières marches qui le séparent d’Harry. Ses ongles brillent d’un vernis rouge cramoisi. 

— Le rouge te va bien, commente Harry.

— C’est bien ce que le Choixpeau a dit ! répond Neville tout en reprenant son souffle.

Harry attend avec lui le temps qu’il retrouve ses esprits après sa course effrénée, avant de se diriger ensemble vers la salle de classe, le visage de Neville encore rouge d’effort. Allongé par une autre de ses poussées de croissance, il est tout d’os et il doit plier les genoux et courber les épaules pour s’adresser à Harry pendant qu’ils marchent.

— Hé, tu es OK pour cette histoire de vernis à ongles ? Tu sais que tout le monde le fait pour te soutenir, hein ? Je voudrais pas que tu penses qu’on se moque ou quoi que ce soit.

— C’est OK, Neville.

Ils rentrent en classe et Harry tente de ne pas flétrir sous le regard vénéneux de la professeure Berrycloth. De tous les enseignants, c’est elle qui prend les absences d’Harry le plus au sérieux. Elle lui a déjà fait la leçon de la responsabilité et de l’intégrité à tellement d’occasions qu’il lui est impossible de se rappeler de toutes et pourtant elle lui a aussi donné des Optimal aux deux derniers devoirs qu’il n’a pas rendu, c’est donc aussi la plus hypocrite.

— Hé, je replante une népanthès carnivore ce weekend. Si n’importe qui t’embête, disons que je peux me débarrasser des preuves, dit Neville en pouffant immédiatement à sa blague.

— Non mer… répond automatiquement Harry, quand une idée lui vient et il lui est impossible d’arrêter le nom qui jaillit de sa bouche : Drago Malefoy !

— Haha, c’est clair, dit Neville en penchant la tête pour éviter l’ampoule qui pend au plafond. Amène-le-moi et je m’en chargerai.

Harry le tire par la manche et le pousse jusqu’aux sièges du fond.

— Assieds-toi avec moi.

Neville hausse les épaules et obéit. Il pose ses livres à côté de ceux d’Harry et s’assoit.

— Je plaisantais, tu sais ? Je ne vais assassiner personne.

— Je sais, Neville.

Harry jette un œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu’aucune oreille ne traîne. Malefoy n’est pas encore arrivé. Il baisse quand même la voix.

— Tu voudrais pas sortir avec Drago Malefoy ? murmure-t-il.

Neville ricane, puis s’arrête en voyant qu’Harry ne se joint pas à lui. Son visage se plisse, confus, horrifié puis compréhensif.

— Je pense que je préfèrerais l’option assassinat finalement.

— Il a changé.

— C’est bien pour lui, répond Neville au moment où Malefoy entre dans la salle de classe, les livres calés contre la courbe de ses hanches et les yeux fixés sur le rang du fond. 

— Ça ne le rend pas bien pour moi, poursuit Neville.

— D’accord, dit Harry, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Malefoy. Oui, pas de problème.

Malefoy fronce les sourcils et se laisse tomber dans le seul siège restant, commodément placé au deuxième rang en partant du fond, presque directement devant Harry.

Hermione et Ron se sont assis ensemble à l'avant, apparemment sans remarquer la présence inhabituelle d’Harry.

La professeure Berrycloth commence la classe en remerciant lourdement l’engagement de tous à passer leurs ASPICs, ce qui ne peut être dirigé qu’à Harry. Il reste impassible en sentant son regard sur lui, refusant de lui donner la moindre satisfaction. Ce n’est pas lui qui fraude en donnant de faux résultats à ses élèves. Quand elle se tourne vers le tableau pour écrire la théorie du jour, Neville se penche vers lui.

— Pourquoi tu parles de Malefoy ? chuchote-t-il.

Harry scrute Malefoy, à l’affût du moindre indice qu’il soit en train de tendre l’oreille, mais sa chevelure platine est immobile.

— Je lui ai promis de l’aider à trouver quelqu’un.

— Il a quelque chose sur toi ? Il te fait du chantage ?

— Non, il – je peux pas te dire, mais ça va. Pas de chantage.

— Je le ferai, annonce Neville, mais sans exprimer l’excitation de tous les précédents prétendants de Malefoy. 

Il a plutôt l’air résigné et stoïque. Pas très romantique.

— Il n’y a rien de louche, insiste Harry.

Neville s’enfonce dans son siège et croise les bras en regardant droit devant lui. Ses yeux percent l’arrière du crâne de ce pauvre Malefoy.

— Donc il n’y a pas de problème pour que j’accepte ce rendez-vous, non ?

— Non, acquiesce Harry.

Il se demande si organiser un rendez-vous pour Malefoy avec quelqu’un qui aurait éventuellement envie de le tuer est dans l’esprit de leur arrangement. Mais bon, Malefoy n’a pas spécifié « sans volonté meurtrière ». Il a juste parlé de courage et il ne peut pas nier que Neville Londubat correspond au brief. Au moins ce sera un rendez-vous exceptionnel.

— Je ne sais pas si quelqu’un t’a dit, Potter, mais il y a plus d’un cours dans la journée. En fait généralement il y en a trois.

— Alors qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry roule dans son lit pour jeter un regard noir à Malefoy qui interrompt sa sieste. Il n’est pas vraiment certain d’être convaincant dans la démonstration de son irritation car il doit aussi plisser les yeux sans ses lunettes. Il tend une main et farfouille sur sa table de chevet tandis que la tâche floue en forme de Malefoy s’approche.

— J’ai une heure de libre, dit la tâche.

— Peut-être que moi aussi, qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?

Les mains de Malefoy s’approchent du visage d’Harry et Harry sait qu’il devrait tiquer ou avoir un mouvement de recul – c’est ce gars qui lui a cassé le nez il y a deux ans – mais il est figé sur place, impuissant devant ces mains qui effleurent son visage, ses oreilles et… le font chausser ses lunettes.  _ Oh. C’est pour ça. _

Harry cligne des yeux. Malefoy est parfaitement élégant comme toujours. Sauf pour ce qui est de l’épi dans ses cheveux lisses, comme s’il s’était passé la main dans les cheveux un peu trop brutalement.

— Tu as Histoire de la Magie maintenant, énonce lentement Malefoy, comme si Harry était un petit enfant. J’ai échangé pour Étude des Moldus au début de l’année.

— Eh bien, peut-être que l’emploi du temps a changé depuis. Peut-être que j’ai changé de classe. Peut-être – ok, t’as gagné. Peu importe, Malefoy.

Harry s’assoit correctement, puis croise les bras devant son torse en se souvenant qu’il ne porte pas de binder.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je pensais…

Malefoy s’éclaircit la gorge, recule d’un pas et s’appuie contre la colonne du lit de Ron.

— J’étais juste curieux de savoir si tu avais réfléchis à ma dernière requête. Pour un rendez-vous. Avec…

— Quelqu’un de courageux, finit Harry. Oui, je me suis débrouillé.

Les sourcils de Malefoy se haussent immédiatement.

— Tu as trouvé ?

— Ouais, je t’ai trouvé quelqu’un de courageux. La personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, en fait.

Les sourcils de Malefoy s'effondrent. Il inspire audiblement avant de demander :

— Qui ?

— Neville…

— Londubat ?!

— Ben oui, bâille Harry.

Il ne met sa main devant sa bouche qu’au dernier moment, mais Malefoy n’a pas l’air de le remarquer.

— En quoi Londubat est courageux ?

— Il a mené l’armée de Dumbledore l’année dernière, tué Nagini, fait front à Voldemort. On peut faire plus courageux que ça ?

Malefoy marmonne quelque chose en direction du sol.

— Qu’est-ce que tu dis ?

Malefoy relève brusquement la tête, les joues d’un rouge délicieux.

— J’ai dit, Neville est un Sang pur, n’est-ce pas ? Je t’avais dit que je ne voulais pas de Sang pur.

— Oui, mais c’est pas un Sang pur  _ pur _ , explique Harry.

Il ne prend pas la peine de davantage élaborer ce qui est si évident.

— Cela n’a absolument aucun sens, Potter.

Ou peut-être pas si évident.

— Je veux dire, tu ne voulais pas de Sang purs qui soient des suprémacistes inavoués. Je ne pensais pas qu’on allait discriminer tous les Sang purs.

— Pour ce que j’en sais, Londubat est…

— Ne sois pas ridicule. On sait tous les deux très bien qu’il n’est pas comme ça. En plus de ça, c’est un Gryffondor. Et il n’est pas snob. Et il est courageux. Fais-moi confiance, c’est l’homme de tes rêves.

Malefoy renifle.

— Londubat n’est pas l’homme de mes rêves. Il est à mille lieues de l’homme de mes rêves. Et le fait que tu penses qu’il puisse l’être est une insulte envers moi. Plus qu’une insulte, c’est un manque total de respect.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel. Les joutes verbales avec Malefoy sont moins rigolotes post-sieste, quand il n’a pas les neurones ni l’énergie pour être spirituel.

— C’est moi qui te fais une faveur là, donc je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ton grand seigneur.

— C’est vrai, s’adoucit immédiatement Malefoy.

Ça, c’est nouveau.

— Je te prie de m’excuser. Je m’efforcerai d’être courtois.

Hmmm. Ça, c’est pas si drôle. 

— Je t’ai pas demandé d’être chiant non plus.

Malefoy penche la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu voudrais que je sois comment alors, Potter ?

— Tu sais, dit Harry pour gagner du temps, tandis qu’il tente de définir ce qu’ils sont avec des mots. Comme une Némésis en trêve temporaire.

— On est toujours Némésis ?

— Ben, ouais. Je suis quoi d’autre pour toi ?

Malefoy réfléchit pendant un long moment, le visage d’une inexpressivité irritante. Finalement, il répond paresseusement de sa voix traînante :

— Tu n’es pas grand-chose pour moi.

Aïe. Harry ajuste ses lunettes pour cacher son visage et éviter de montrer la moindre expression peinée.

— Tant mieux, ment-il.

— Quand es-tu sorti avec Londubat ? demande Malefoy en revenant à ses affaires.

— En cinquième année, après Cho, avant Cormac.

Malefoy ouvre grand les yeux.

— Tu es sorti avec Cho Chang !

Harry hausse les épaules.

— Ouais.

— Cho Chang des Tornades de Tutshill ? demande Malefoy.

Il bourdonne, sa voix se précipite.

— La Cho Chang qui n’a pas perdu un seul Vif depuis qu’elle a été recrutée comme Attrapeuse immédiatement à la sortie de l’école ?

— Ouais. Tu connais d’autres Cho Chang ?

Malefoy s’affaisse contre la colonne du baldaquin et s’assoit au bord du lit de Ron.

— Tu es sorti avec Cho Chang, murmure-t-il avec révérence.

Puis il relève la tête.

— Pourquoi t’a-t-elle quitté ?

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ce serait pas moi qui l’aurait quittée ?

— Pourquoi qui que ce soit quitterait Cho Chang ?

— Qu’est-ce que t’en sais ? T’es gay.

Malefoy jette un regard dur à Harry.

— Elle a attrapé  _ tous _ les Vifs, Potter, dans  _ tous _ ses matchs professionnels. C’est mon héroïne. Si tu l’as quittée, alors tu es encore plus idiot que tu n’en as l’air.

Il est sérieux. Il est vraiment sérieux. Comment cette conversation a-t-elle débouché sur une dispute à propos de la première copine d’Harry ? Il a eu plus de partenaires qu’il ne peut compter sur ses deux mains depuis.

— Eh bien je suis un idiot, dit-il en se rendant à l’étrange obsession de Malefoy. J’avais autre chose de plus important en tête en cinquième année.

Malefoy fait la grimace.

— Comme sortir avec Londubat ?

— Tu sais que c’est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Comment passes-tu de  _ Cho Chang _ à  _ Neville Londubat _ ? demande Malefoy d’une voix admirative puis dédaigneuse.

Son ton énerve Harry, qui s’assoit un peu plus droit.

— Quand tu en étais toujours à jouer à Bébé Mangemort, Neville menait la rébellion à Poudlard. Ensuite, quand tu étais occupé à sauver ton cul en détalant chez papa-maman, il détruisait le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort. Tu n’as aucun droit de le critiquer. Tu voulais quelqu’un de courageux, tu l’as. Tu veux sortir avec lui ou pas ?

Malefoy regarde Harry un long moment, son expression si ouverte et, pour une fois, si vulnérable, qu’Harry se sent presque coupable. Il baisse la tête.

— Je sortirai avec lui, dit doucement Malefoy en fixant ses genoux.

Harry est tenté de s’excuser mais c’est Malefoy, donc il s’abstient.

— Cool, dit-il plutôt, je peux retourner dormir maintenant ?

Il n’attend pas de réponse avant de se remettre au lit et de se retourner. Plusieurs longues minutes de torture s’écoulent avant qu’il n’entende Malefoy se lever et partir.

Harry se réveille en fin d’après-midi, groggy et absolument pas reposé. Les siestes ont toujours l’air d’être une meilleure idée qu’elles ne sont réellement. Il a aussi l’estomac dérangé, serré et oppressé, presque comme des crampes, sauf que ses règles ne doivent pas arriver avant au moins deux semaines. Enfin, si son cycle n'était pas constamment irrégulier. Autres symptômes évacués, il doit reconnaître son sentiment. La culpabilité. Malefoy se comportait comme un con à propos de Neville et pourtant c’est Harry qui se sent coupable de l’avoir remis à sa place. Putain de génial.

La moindre des choses est de fournir à sa Némésis quelques astuces pour son prochain rendez-vous. Il se redresse, se frotte la mâchoire, revêt la Cape d’invisibilité et prend le chemin du dortoir de Malefoy. Il a encore le temps avant le couvre-feu, mais il n’a envie de parler à personne. La cape lui simplifie la vie.

Il ne veut certainement pas espionner ou quoi que ce soit, mais quand il arrive au couloir de l’aile Est, Malefoy et ses amis sont en train d’entrer et il ne résiste pas à se glisser derrière Zabini avant que la porte ne se referme. Il le regrette instantanément quand la porte claque derrière lui : cela ne fait qu’ajouter à la culpabilité qui lui remplit l’estomac. Mais il ne peut plus vraiment partir, donc il reste près de l’entrée et dans sa gêne.

— … portes ça pourquoi ? demande Malefoy.

Il se laisse tomber sur son lit d’une façon décontractée qu’il n’a jamais quand Harry est là. Parkinson le rejoint.

Zabini s’adosse à la colonne du lit et agite les mains.

— Pansy m’a forcé.

— Et ça te va à merveille donc tu peux dire merci, intervient Pansy.

Harry fait quelques pas discrets pour s'approcher du trio et voir ce que Zabini a dans les mains. Lorsqu'il fait le tour du lit de Malefoy, il peut voir que chacun des ongles de Zabini est verni dans une couleur différente de l’arc-en-ciel.

— Est-ce que j’ai l’air…

Zabini s’interrompt en jetant un regard à Malefoy. Il hausse légèrement les épaules.

— Tu sais, reprend-il. À cause de l’arc-en-ciel.

Parkinson grogne.

— Tes ongles sont splendides mais pas encore assez pour faire oublier les conneries qui sortent quand t’ouvres la bouche.

— Elle a raison, acquiesce Malefoy, mais il sourit au plafond. Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi pas ?

Parkinson s’assoit et foudroie Zabini du regard. Si les yeux de Malefoy sont glacés, les siens sont brûlants. C’est pas pareil mais ça fait tout aussi peur.

— Donc : tu veux pas avoir l’air gay, mais tu veux quand même que des mecs gays s’intéressent à toi ? C’est  _ n’importe quoi _ , Blaise.

— Ouais, j’avoue. Désolé, Drago, dit doucement Zabini.

Puis il s’éclaircit la gorge et gonfle le torse.

— Mais objectivement, je suis canon, pas vrai ?

Parkinson passe ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et se laisse tomber à côté de Malefoy.

— Mon dieu, tu es un tel  _ himbo  _ !

Zabini sourit, étrangement flatté.

— Merci.

— En parlant de himbos…

Malefoy grogne.

— Tu es la seule qui parle de himbos, Pansy.

Parkinson roule sur le côté pour lui faire face, s’appuie sur son coude et pose sa main sur son poing.

— Il se passe quoi entre toi et l’Élu ?

Harry est trop excité à l’idée d’entendre la réponse qu’il n’est même pas offensé par son statut sous-entendu de himbo. Il y reviendra plus tard. Pour l’instant, il regarde fixement Malefoy, guettant sa réaction.

Malefoy fait apparemment la même chose en direction du plafond.

— Rien, dit-il à la déception d’Harry.

Zabini s’appuie sur l’autre colonne en se rapprochant dangereusement d’Harry.

— Daphnée dit qu’elle vous a vu tous les deux au Jardin des Citrouilles samedi dernier.

Harry ne se souvient pas d’avoir vu Greengrass et il est certain que si Malefoy l’avait aperçue, il l’aurait poussé sous la table ou lui aurait jeté la Cape d’invisibilité dessus. Il se demande si elle a été témoin du bras de fer ou du défi d’Harry de descendre une Biéraubeurre en moins de trente secondes (défi poliment décliné par Malefoy).

— Je l’aide sur un truc, ment Malefoy.

Il faut vraiment qu’ils se mettent d’accord sur une excuse. Les yeux de Parkinson se mettent à briller.

— Tu l’aides à déboutonner son pantalon ?

— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! dit Malefoy en se relevant d’un coup.

— Relax, Drago, je sais que tu es prude, mais Potter… a de l’expérience.

— Tu en sais quelque chose, dit Malefoy avec pétulance.

Harry sourit.

— Il t’a dit ?

Le sourire d’Harry disparaît. Merde. Il était censé ne rien dire ? Même après un certain nombre de parties de jambes en l’air ces deux dernières années, il n’est toujours pas très au point sur les conduites appropriées.

— Dit quoi ? demande Zabini. Oh, ajoute-t-il une seconde après, rendant inutile une réponse.

Harry ne sait pas trop si c’est sa réputation ou celle de Parkinson qui rend la réponse évidente.

— Il t’a dit que c’était bien ? demande Parkinson, qui au moins n’a pas l’air fâchée. J’ai essayé ce nouveau truc avec ma langue et je sais pas si…

Malefoy lève les bras en l’air.

— Sauf erreur, je n’ai pas demandé de détails !

(Pour information, le nouveau truc de Pansy était exceptionnel.)

— Mais maintenant que vous êtes potos, ça te dérangerait de lui demander ce qu’il en a pensé la prochaine fois que…

— Pansy ! Je ne suis pas  _ poto  _ avec Harry Potter. Nous sommes l’opposé de potos. Nous sommes a-potos. Nous sommes non-potos. Nous sommes l’antithèse de potos !

Harry mord sa cape. Le mot “poto” sorti des lèvres distinguées de Malefoy a quelque chose d’incroyablement ridicule et divertissant.

— Dommage. Je pense que tu ADORERAIS la manière dont il…

— Pas de détail ! S’il te plaît.

— Parle pour toi, dit Zabini (et Harry est d’accord), je veux tout savoir.

Parkinson lui fait un clin d’œil. “Plus tard”, promet-elle, puis elle se retourne vers Malefoy. 

— Tu sais, on ne t’en voudrait pas si tu appréciais Potter, dit-elle malicieusement.

L’ombre furtive d’un sourire s’affiche sur les lèvres de Malefoy, une expression qu’Harry n’aurait jamais reconnue avant de passer autant de temps avec lui, mais bien présente, et il ouvre la bouche pour parler et Harry s’approche instinctivement, ne voulant pas manquer quelque chose quand...

Le visage de Malefoy change, toute trace de sourire effacée. À la place, il simule un bâillement qui ne trompe personne. 

— Je viens de réaliser à quel point je suis fatigué, dit-il. On peut remettre ça à une autre fois ?

Parkinson grimace mais se relève d’un bond. 

— Bon, allez viens, Blaise. Je vais te raconter tous les détails que Malefoy est trop prude pour entendre. 

Harry, réalisant sa chance, essaie de se glisser derrière eux, mais Parkinson referme la porte trop rapidement. Elle lui claque au nez. Il se retourne pour trouver Malefoy près de la table basse, en train de remplir deux tasses de thé. Il est brièvement soulagé que Malefoy attende un autre invité, et qu’il aura donc une autre chance de sortir discrètement avant le couvre-feu. C’est ce qu’il espère, jusqu’à ce que Malefoy se retourne et le regarde directement, en lui tendant l’une des deux tasses.

_ Merde _ . 

Harry retire la cape d’invisibilité. Il sourit faiblement tout en essayant d’évaluer combien il est dans le pétrin d’après l’angle du sourcil de Malefoy. 

Le sourcil en question est mortellement plat. 

_ Merde _ .

— Je ne veux pas que tu me suives avec ta cape. 

_ Merde. _

— Je croyais que c’était justement notre accord ? tente Harry.

Le sourcil de Malefoy ne semble pas apprécier cette faible tentative de plaisanterie.

— Tu sais très bien que cela s’applique pendant les rendez-vous, Potter, pas quand j’ai une conversation privée avec mes amis dans mon propre dortoir. 

Harry regarde la tasse de thé dans la main tendue de Malefoy. Il ne lui offrirait sans doute pas quelque chose à boire s’il était vraiment, impardonnablement, en colère. Ceci dit, Harry n’est même pas sûr qu’il soit censé l’accepter. Cela ressemblerait bien à Malefoy de l’avoir uniquement proposé pour être mesquin, et de la reprendre à la dernière seconde. Ou pire, le thé est empoisonné. Dans tous les cas, c’est clairement un piège, destiné à lui donner un faux sentiment de sécurité. Harry reste planté près de la porte – près de la sortie – juste pour être sûr. 

— Tu savais que j’étais là de toutes façons, bredouille-t-il ; une justification désastreuse, mais qu’il doit quand même faire, à défaut d’en avoir une meilleure. 

— Je ne serais pas surpris si tu avais trouvé un sortilège de magie noire pour voir à travers ma cape, ajoute Harry.

Les lignes dures du visage de Malefoy vacillent, et il abaisse enfin son bras, plaçant la tasse de Harry sur la table sans une soucoupe. Beurk.

Bien malgré lui, Harry avance de quelques pas, s’éloignant de la sécurité de la porte.

— Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai dit ça. Je sais que tu ne fais pas de magie noire. Je suis juste un connard. Je n’aurais pas dû t’espionner. 

Il grimace en réalisant ce qu’il vient de dire.

— Pas que j’étais en train de t’espionner, c’est juste arrivé comme ça, et après j’étais coincé. 

Un silence. Le sentiment de culpabilité de Harry le pousse à le remplir.

— Non, en fait j’étais en train de t’espionner. Carrément. Ça craint. Je crains. Désolé.

Le sourcil de Malefoy se lève finalement, et il pousse un soupir particulièrement agressif tout en s’installant dans un fauteuil. Harry prend cela pour une invitation à s’approcher (doucement !) et s’assied en face de lui, mais ses jambes sont encore tendues, prêtes à s’enfuir. Il se saisit délicatement de la tasse abandonnée.

— Je ne peux pas voir à travers ta cape , finit par dire Malefoy. Sa voix n’est pas aussi froide qu’elle pourrait l’être, ce qui est déjà positif. Harry se relaxe insensiblement. 

— Mais je peux généralement te sentir. 

Harry se fige, la tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Il l’abaisse pour pouvoir poser une question très urgente : 

— Est-ce que je pue ? 

— Non, répond aussitôt Malefoy.

Intéressant. Une autre question pressante s’impose à Harry, et il oublie momentanément qu’il est censé se sentir coupable. 

— Donc, je sens bon ? 

— Non, dit Malefoy tout aussi vite. Efface ce petit sourire satisfait de ton visage, Potter. Je suis toujours en colère. Je voulais simplement dire que tu as une odeur distinctive,  _ neutre _ , de Harry Potter. 

Harry réfléchit à cela et décide que « distinctif » reste quelque chose de positif. Mis à part le fait que la cape d’invisibilité est désormais inutile, bien sûr. Il se penche en avant discrètement et inspire.

— Je ne peux pas te sentir du tout.

Malefoy a un sourire suffisant, un peu de chaleur revient dans sa voix : 

— La plupart d’entre nous nous lavons régulièrement. 

Harry ne se laisse pas leurrer. À la place, il prend finalement une gorgée de thé. Il n’est pas empoisonné, de ce qu’il en sait, mais il est glacé. Il savait que Malefoy serait mesquin. Plutôt que de montrer sa gêne, Harry engloutit courageusement le breuvage dégoûtant.

Malefoy le regarde jusqu’à ce qu’Harry ait reposé la tasse, puis croise les bras. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? 

— Peut-être que je suis juste venu répandre mon odeur. 

— Tu n’es pas un chien, Potter. Il y a toujours un piège. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? 

Il semble futile à Harry d’expliquer son but maintenant, mais la seule autre alternative est de dire qu’il est seulement venu pour espionner Malefoy, ce qui est évidemment pire. Il inspire profondément et rassemble son courage.

— Je me suis dit qu’il était temps que je t’enseigne comment flirter. 

— Dehors.

Harry l’ignore. 

— Tu étais complètement nul avec Terry et ensuite tu n’as pas su faire comprendre à Cormac que tu étais aussi intéressé. 

— Peut-être parce que je n’étais pas intéressé. 

— Je sais que tu l’étais. Je t’ai vu le mater. 

Malefoy fronce le nez. 

— Bon, j’étais  _ modérément _ intéressé. 

— Mais tu ne l’as pas montré à Cormac. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ? 

Malefoy penche la tête avec un sourire ironique.

— Grimper sensuellement sur son lit ? 

— Tu peux commencer par quelque chose de simple, comme complimenter la personne.

Malefoy lève les yeux au ciel. 

— Je sais comment complimenter quelqu’un. 

— Oui, mais pour flirter il faut que tu les complimentes  _ avec tes yeux _ . 

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? 

Ce n’est pas exactement un défi, mais Harry le prend comme tel malgré tout. Il sait, depuis qu’il a été à la tête de l’armée de Dumbledore, que les démonstrations sont essentielles à l’enseignement. Il s’avance jusqu’au fauteuil de Malefoy et se cale sur l’accoudoir, se penchant aussi près de Malefoy qu’il l’ose.

— Tu as un cou magnifique, murmure-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux et en papillonnant des cils.

Malefoy se recule et se racle la gorge, rougissant. 

— Très drôle, Potter.

— Maintenant, trouve quelque chose à complimenter chez moi et essaie. 

Les yeux de Malefoy parcourent le visage de Harry de manière frénétique et s’arrêtent finalement sur son front. 

— Tes cheveux ne sont… pas horribles, dit-il en cillant maladroitement.

— Eh bien Malefoy, s’il n’y avait pas ton regard séducteur, j’aurais cru que tu m’insultais ! taquine Harry, tout en continuant à papillonner des yeux.

— Arrête de faire ça. 

— Quoi ? Ça ? 

Harry redouble de papillonnements.

— Arrête.

Harry se penche plus près, acculant Malefoy contre l’appuie-tête du fauteuil. 

— Est-ce que je suis trop irrésistible ? Est-ce que tu craques pour moi ? Il faut que j’appelle Neville pour annuler ?

C’est censé être une blague, mais le souffle de Malefoy se saccade et Harry est si proche qu’il peut sentir l’expiration chaude contre ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux à la sensation, appréciant la manière dont elle chatouille sa peau et lui donne la chair de poule. Puis, il se souvient d’où il est, et  _ avec qui il est _ .

Harry se recule précipitamment. 

— Je pense que tu as pigé le truc maintenant. 

— Oui.

Malefoy hoche la tête plus longtemps que nécessaire. 

— Cils et compliments. 

Harry se lève et fourre ses mains dans ses poches, se sentant enivré et fatigué à la fois. Sa main gauche se referme autour d’une petite bouteille et il est soulagé d’avoir un prétexte pour changer de sujet. 

— J’ai ça pour toi, dit-il, lançant le vernis à ongles vert sur le fauteuil vide. Si tu veux.

Quand Malefoy le quitte des yeux pour inspecter le cadeau, Harry saisit l’occasion et se précipite hors de la pièce.

_ Plus de démonstrations _ , se promet-il.

— Une serre. Tellement unique et inattendu. 

Harry donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Malefoy avec son coude invisible. Il pense savoir pourquoi Neville a suggéré cette serre en particulier, et malgré ce que cette andouille peut dire, Malefoy va certainement être surpris.

— Rappelle-toi, sois gentil et utilise tes cils, murmure Harry.

Les joues de Malefoy se colorent légèrement de rose, et Harry se demande s’ils sont tous les deux en train de repenser au même moment, arrivé plus tôt dans la semaine. Ils se sont à peine parlés depuis, seulement pour mettre au point ce rendez-vous, et pas l’ombre de leur habituelle joute verbale. 

— Pott... commence Malefoy, mais malheureusement,  _ tragiquement _ , Neville déverrouille la porte de la serre de l’intérieur et l’interrompt.

Neville est habillé d’une salopette tachée qui est à la fois trop grande et trop petite pour lui, et d’une paire de gants qui lui arrivent jusqu’aux coudes, avec l’aspect trop brillant caractéristique du faux cuir de dragon.

Neville jauge Malefoy d’un regard décidément non romantique.

— Viens, alors, dit-il sans ménagement, pivotant dans ses grosses bottes en caoutchouc jaune adornées des armoiries de Poudlard. 

— Je serai gentil si  _ lui _ l’est, murmure Malefoy avant de le suivre. 

Ce qu’il allait dire est oublié, le moment est passé. Il est habillé dans sa robe de sorcier classique, et il la remonte en enjambant l’entrée boueuse.

Harry laisse sa cape d’invisibilité traîner dans la boue avec mauvaise humeur ; il pourra toujours la nettoyer avec un sort plus tard.

Ils suivent Neville jusqu’au coin le plus éloigné de la serre, où se trouve un petit enclos sécurisé, entouré de hautes haies. Neville sort sa baguette et une clef des larges poches de sa salopette et commence à retirer à la fois des protections magiques et un cadenas moldus.

Une goutte de sueur glisse à l’arrière du cou de Malefoy. (Non pas que Harry le regarde.) 

— Haute sécurité pour des plantes, commente-t-il avec une assurance clairement feinte. Est-ce que c’est sûr ? 

Neville lui jette un coup d’œil et glousse. Il se penche, ramasse un vaporisateur près du portail, et fait gicler une sorte de liquide brun sur le visage de Malefoy. Une gouttelette atterrit sur la cape d’invisibilité, et Harry s’en débarrasse rapidement avant que Neville ne la remarque.

— Putain ! 

Malefoy se recule brusquement, se frottant les yeux pour se débarrasser du liquide. 

— C’est quoi cette merde ? 

Neville se contente de glousser de nouveau et retire le cadenas – la dernière ligne de défense – du portail.

— Tu m’en dois une pour ça, marmonne Malefoy à voix basse.

Harry fait semblant de ne pas entendre. Ce rencart n’était peut-être pas l’une de ses meilleures idées…

Le portail s’ouvre brusquement vers l’intérieur, révélant un espace pratiquement vide, à l’exception d’une plante géante. Si elle peut être appelée ainsi. D’après sa première impression, Harry la classerait plutôt dans la catégorie des monstres. Le seul point de comparaison pour Harry est la Dionée attrape-mouche qu’il a aperçue sur Discovery Channel, alors qu’il se cachait dans les buissons derrière la fenêtre du salon des Dursley. Sauf que cette « plante » est beaucoup plus grande, beaucoup plus vicieuse, et d’un violet brillant.

— Voici Violette, j’ai presque fini de la replanter, dit Neville fièrement, glissant courageusement sa main sur le devant de la bouche de la plante. Ou du moins, cela ressemble à une bouche, avec ses bords pointus comme des dents. 

La langue gigantesque de Violette (oui, elle a une langue !) sort brièvement, crachant un liquide épais d’un pourpre sombre qui crépite quand il atterrit sur la boue fraîche près de ses racines apparentes. 

— Elle a besoin d’être replantée toutes les deux semaines environ parce que ses sécrétions érodent la terre autour d’elle. 

— Charmant, commente Malefoy d’une voix traînante. 

Il n’a pas bougé du portail et il s’y accroche avec des jointures blanches et des ongles parfaitement peints en vert. Harry sourit à la vue du vernis, un peu fier et un peu soulagé. Il sait ce que c’est que de réprimer son identité et il ne le souhaite à personne, pas même à sa Némésis. 

— Passe-moi ce seau, dit Neville, en s’agenouillant sous Violette, et en laissant sa tête s’approcher dangereusement près de ses larges mâchoires de plante. 

Au moins il correspond au critère de bravoure, il n’y a pas de doute.

Les yeux de Malefoy se posent brièvement sur le grand seau de terreau de l’autre côté de Violette. Il agite sa baguette et le fait léviter jusqu’à Neville, gardant ses distances. Harry ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Violette lui rappelle Aragog et le Basilic de Serpentard fusionnés en une seule créature cauchemardesque.

— Allez Malefoy, tu n’as pas  _ peur _ de Violette, n’est-ce pas ?

Malefoy a un sourire suffisant, mais ses yeux le trahissent, passant rapidement de Neville à la plante. 

— Bien sûr que non. Je tiens simplement à ma vie et j’ai l’intention de continuer à la vivre dans le futur proche.

Neville hausse les épaules.

— Comme tu veux. 

Il coince sa baguette dans sa salopette, sort quelques poignées de terreau du seau et les répartit avec ses mains sur les racines visibles. 

— Harry a de nombreux amis ici, dit-il nonchalamment en continuant à travailler.

Le sourire de Malefoy s’efface. 

— Je suis au courant.

— Et toi non, continue Neville. Même la plupart des Serpentard ne t’aiment pas, tu sais ? 

Malefoy se détache du portail d’entrée et s’avance d’un pas. 

— C’est quoi ton problème ? 

Neville se lève et se retourne pour faire face à Malefoy. 

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être le fait que tu m’as harcelé pendant des années. Et maintenant tu utilises Harry… 

Malefoy abolit la distance entre eux et lève son menton pour regarder Neville, qui le dépasse d’une bonne tête, avec un air de défi. 

— Je ne l’utilise pas. 

— Ouais, et bien explique pourquoi il perd son temps à faire l’entremetteur pour un égocentrique cruel et égoïste comme toi ? »

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

— Ce sont mes affaires parce que Harry est mon ami, et si tu le… 

— Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal ! hurle Malefoy, et cela sonne presque sincère. 

Malefoy dirait n’importe quoi pour gagner une dispute. Neville a un petit rire et se détourne, se penchant pour ramasser plus de terreau. 

— C’est un peu tard pour ça,  _ Mangemort _ . 

Outch. Les yeux de Harry sont braqués sur le visage de Malefoy, attendant anxieusement sa réaction à l’insulte, il ne remarque donc pas que Violette a bougé jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit presque sur Malefoy, sa bouche vicieuse de plante s’ouvrant largement au-dessus de sa tête et s’apprêtant à…

— Non ! s’écrie Harry. 

Il bondit en avant, poussant Malefoy hors de danger et marchant sur sa propre cape au passage. Elle s’entortille rapidement, piégeant une jambe et un bras ensemble et révélant le reste de son corps. Quelque chose de froid et mouillé descend sur lui et il est soulevé dans les airs, ses pieds s’agitant inutilement derrière lui. 

— Harry ? s’écrie Neville. Harry, c’est toi ? Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? 

— On s’en fiche, l’interrompt brutalement Malefoy. Sors-le de là, bon sang !

— Bien sûr, oui.

Peu importe ce que Neville fait, cela doit fonctionner, parce que l’instant suivant Harry est vomi sur le sol boueux de la serre avec une couche généreuse de l’épais liquide pourpre. Heureusement, il ne crépite pas, mais c’est déjà suffisamment dégueu comme ça. Il enlève la plus grosse partie de ses yeux et de sa bouche, enroule sa cape d’une main, et se met prudemment debout. Il est coincé entre Neville et Malefoy.

Il sourit faiblement à Neville.

— Surprise ?

Les yeux de Neville passèrent rapidement de Harry à Malefoy et de Malefoy à Harry. 

— Tu étais là sous ta cape tout ce temps, dit-il finalement. Pourquoi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se tourne vers Malefoy, et lui lance en rafale : 

— Tu lui as lancé un sort ? Tu lui as fait un Imperio ?

— Bien sûr que non, s’empresse de répondre Harry. Malefoy n’a jamais été capable de lancer des sorts Impardonnables.

— Marrant comme il n’a jamais eu de problème avec les sortilèges et les maléfices.

Malefoy fait un pas en avant, puis empoigne l’épaule de Harry quand il manque de s’étaler dans la flaque de sécrétion de plante. Il reprend contenance, se frotte les mains pour se débarrasser de toute trace du liquide qui recouvre Harry, et se racle la gorge. 

— J’ai changé. 

Neville ricane méchamment. 

— C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire. J’imagine que c’est juste une coïncidence que ce soit arrivé après la mort de Voldemort. Faire profil bas, ce n’est pas changer, c’est juste sauver ta peau. 

Harry lève ses mains couvertes de vase. 

— Ok, Neville, je pense que tu devrais te calm...

— Et  _ toi _ , dit Neville, s’en prenant à Harry. Tu crois sérieusement que je sortirais avec quelqu’un qui m’a harcelé pendant des années juste parce qu’il a décidé de faire une pause ? D’accord, il ne m’a pas insulté de l’année, mais est-ce qu’il m’a adressé la parole avant aujourd’hui ? Pas de politesses d’usage, pas d’excuses, il n’a pas imploré mon pardon, rien.

— Je ne pensais pas que c’était ce que tu voudrais, dit Malefoy à voix basse.

— C’est tellement attentionné de ta part. J’imagine que j’ai eu tort, tu as vraiment changé. Désolé d’avoir essayé de te tuer. 

— Hey !

Harry essaie d’approcher Neville, mais il glisse sur la flaque et contrairement à Malefoy, il ne trouve rien à quoi se rattraper et tombe sur les fesses. Frustré, il agite ses mains et le liquide pourpre disparaît, laissant sa peau tachée de violet et une désagréable sensation d’humidité imprégnant ses vêtements. Il se relève et, légèrement moins intimidant, continue à accuser Neville. 

— Tu m’as presque assassiné.

Neville secoue la tête. 

— Malefoy n’a jamais été en danger. 

Il pulvérise Harry avec le même liquide marron lui ayant servi à attaquer Malefoy un peu plus tôt. 

— Les champignons dégoûtent Violette.

Entre les sécrétions de plante pourpre et le jus de champignons marron, Harry va avoir besoin d’une bonne douche pour se sentir de nouveau propre. Alors qu’il se frotte les yeux, Malefoy le pousse sur le côté.

— Tu m’as aspergé de jus de champignons ? 

Harry ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir Neville asperger Malefoy une nouvelle fois.

— En deuxième année, tu as rempli toutes mes chaussures avec des vers de terre, justifie-t-il alors que Malefoy recrache le jus.

— Attends, dit Harry. Tu n’as jamais rempli  _ mes _ chaussures de vers ! C’est  _ moi _ , ta Némesis !

— Je ne voulais pas me fermer des possibilités. 

Malefoy lui fait un clin d’œil, et même avec le visage recouvert de jus de champignon séché, cela crée une sensation bizarre dans la poitrine de Harry.

Neville se racle ostensiblement la gorge. 

— Pourquoi tu es là, Harry ?

— Il m’enseigne comment sortir avec quelqu’un, explique Malefoy… plus ou moins.

— Pourquoi ? 

— Parce que je suis désespéré et qu’il aime se croire le héros de tout le monde. 

Neville dévisage Harry, la suspicion dans son regard devenant quelque chose comme de la curiosité.

— C’est crédible, convient-il, mais il asperge Malefoy une fois de plus quand même.

— Arrête de m’asperger de jus de champignon ! 

— En première année, tu as ensorcelé mon lit pour qu’il me fasse tomber toutes les heures. 

— Pour ma défense, je croyais que c’était le lit de Potter. 

_ J’aime mieux ça _ , pense Harry. Une relation entre ennemis jurés fonctionne mieux s’il y a la même animosité de chaque côté. Les triangles d’ennemis sont un bazar innommable.

— Cependant, continue Malefoy, je suis vraiment désolé et j’ai honte de l’attitude que j’ai eue envers toi. S’il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour me racheter…

Il s’interrompt et crachote car Neville vient à nouveau de le toucher en pleine tête.

— …  _ à part _ me faire asperger de jus de champignon, je le ferai.

Neville examine Malfoy de bas en haut et se redresse, verrouillant ses genoux.

— Fais un don de mille gallions au fond des Orphelins de Guerre. 

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit Malefoy avec raideur.

Neville l’asperge une fois de plus.

— Arrête de m’asperger ! 

— J’aurais dû me douter qu’il ne fallait pas te demander de te séparer des sous de papa et maman.

— Il n’a plus d’argent, essaie d’expliquer Harry, au même moment où Malefoy dit : J’ai déjà tout donné. 

Quand il comprend ce que Malefoy vient de dire, Harry se tourne vers lui pour le fixer avec surprise. Alors c’est comme ça qu’il s’est trouvé à court de gallions ? Il en avait des millions – littéralement !

— À qui ? demande Neville.

— L’association pour la Restauration de Poudlard, celle pour les Droits des moldus et nés-moldus, et…

La voix de Malefoy vacille.

— … le réseau des sorciers LGBTQIA+. 

Neville abaisse le vaporisateur. 

— Je vérifierai. 

Malefoy hausse les épaules.

— Comme tu veux, dit-il en regardant le sol de la serre. Je peux aller plonger dans le Grand Lac maintenant ?

Neville hoche la tête. 

— Vas-y. 

Malefoy déguerpit, trop rapidement pour que Harry l’accompagne. Mais peu importe, Harry a l’habitude de lui courir après désormais. Il plie soigneusement sa cape d’invisibilité afin de pouvoir la fourrer dans sa poche.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Harry ? En vrai ?

Harry lève les yeux sur Neville et ouvre la bouche pour lui dire ce qu’il en est, mais aucune réponse ne lui vient. Il fronce les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il avait si facilement accepté alors que le seul bénéfice qu’il en tire est d’espionner les rendez-vous de Malefoy… et à l’occasion le sauver de vicieuses plantes carnivores.

Neville hoche la tête, comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’il ne puisse pas répondre. 

— Fais attention.

Harry ignore le conseil d’un haussement d’épaules, ne le comprenant pas vraiment, et part à la recherche de Malefoy.

Il ne sait pas si Malefoy était sérieux ou non mais après tout le Grand Lac n’est pas si loin des serres, cela fait à peine un crochet pour rentrer au château. Le soleil est couché depuis longtemps et seule la lune projette un faible scintillement sur la surface du lac, ce qui fait qu’Harry ne peut distinguer la silhouette flottante de Malefoy qu’une fois arrivé tout près du bord.

— Je croyais que tu plaisantais, appelle-t-il dans un chuchotis bruyant tout en trébuchant. 

Il se redresse et regarde sur quoi il a marché : une robe noire…

— Attends, Malefoy, tu prends un bain de minuit ?

Un gargouillement railleur lui parvient depuis la silhouette noire de Malefoy.

— Dis à ta libido de prendre des vacances, Potter. Je suis en caleçon.

Harry remercie l’obscurité qui camoufle ses traits, car il est certain que son expression trahit son intérêt. Pas qu’il soit intéressé par Malefoy  _ spécifiquement _ . Les mots “bain de minuit” ont juste naturellement orienté ses pensées dans une direction particulière. Il regarde longuement l’uniforme à ses pieds avant de prendre une décision. Puis il se déshabille jusqu’à ne plus être qu’en binder et caleçon et plonge dans le lac.

L’eau est froide, mais pas de façon désagréable. En fait, c’est un soulagement de se débarrasser de la sensation visqueuse du mucus violet. Harry plonge la tête sous l’eau à plusieurs reprises pour faire bonne mesure avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière et de remonter à la surface. Il nage jusqu’à Malefoy.

— Bon, j’imagine que « courageux » n’a pas très bien marché pour toi.

Malefoy penche la tête en arrière en riant et la lune se prend dans l’argent de ses yeux. Ses cheveux platine ondulent autour de son visage.

— Aucun des rendez-vous que tu as arrangés ne semble marcher pour moi. Curieux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry sourit au ton de défi.

— Peut-être que tu dois être encore plus précis.

— Tu as raison, dit Malefoy en le prenant au sérieux, quand j’ai dit courageux, je voulais plutôt dire téméraire. Du genre à plonger la tête la première dans le Grand Lac. Ou à être trop stupide pour s’inquiéter des conséquences de ses propres actions imprudentes. C’est ça que je veux. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu’un ?

Malefoy ramène ses cheveux en arrière et Harry suit le mouvement de chaque mèche jusqu'à ce qu'elles retombent sagement derrière ses oreilles. Il cligne des yeux avec force en essayant de se concentrer et de répondre à la question de Malefoy. Qui connaît-il qui ne soit pas un Sang pur ni un snob, qui soit un Gryffondor, et qui soit courageux jusqu’à l'imprudence ?

— Il faut que je réfléchisse.

— Fais donc ça, Potter, dit Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel avant de disparaître sous l’eau.   


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
